Severed Bonds
by Aj-kun
Summary: Their bond obliterated, severed by the darkness. The hatred that Naruto has locked away deep within his heart has been released and manifested itself, into the most powerful weapon the shinobi world has ever seen. Naruto's lineage is legendary, he was born and bred for war. Akatsuki Naruto, Time travel, Mature themes, Coarse language, and Lemons
1. A Severed Bond

Three years, it had been three years since the that day, the day he lost his best friend, the day that he was betrayed by the most important person, the day he lost respect for his teammate, the day that he severed his bond, the day he grew up and the day that his unlocked potential came to fruition and manifested itself as the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in existence

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

The warm breeze blowed through an open window, the white curtains kicked up in the wind dancing on the air currents provided by the warm spring air.

"Sasuke?"

"I don't need the leaf anymore; I'm done playing ninja with you Naruto"

"I'll do anything to obtain the power to achieve my goal"

"I'm going to Orochimaru, he will harbour my hatred and I'll become stronger, stronger beyond mine and your, wildest dreams"

"Die"

"I'm more special than you"

"If the darkness is what I need to give myself to, then so be it, I'll bath my being in darkness!"

"You couldn't understand anything, you were alone from the start how could you understand anything!"

"Is that so Naruto, then I guess I'll **just have to sever that bond!**"

"BEEEEEGGONNNNNEEE!"

"NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUTTTTOOOO"

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto's sky blue eyes fluttered open as he awakened from his slumber.

Naruto touched the bandaged on his forehead with his bandaged hands.

"Sasuke! Naruto" came a familiar voice from behind the door to his left. He scrunched up the bed sheets underneath the covers.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes stared at him from above the on the ceiling.

'As far as I'm concerned you rat, our bond, is destroyed' thought Naruto angrily.

Sakura walked through the door with a bundle of flowers.

"Hey Naruto" she greeted cheerfully.

Naruto put on his emotion mask, his angry features disappeared. They were replaced with the happy-go-lucky Naruto that he put on display for everyone else.

"Hey Sakura-chan" he greeted smiling happily.

Sakura smiled back and looked around the room. Her happy features replaced with confusion. She looked around the room, only Naruto? Where was her Sasuke-kun?

"Naruto, where's Sasuke-Kun, did he get hurt in the battle, you didn't hurt him did you?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"I did hurt him" he said simply.

He was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Is...is Sasuke-Kun going to okay?" Naruto swallowed.

"I don't know, Sakura, he isn't the same Sasuke anymore" Naruto closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, why!?"

"Chidori!"

Naruto opened his eyes.

"What do you mean, not the same, where is he, can I see him?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, he didn't want come back, he's done 'playing ninja' and he's done with us" said Naruto.

"What why, where is he Naruto!? What did you do to Sasuke-Kun?!" tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't know where Sasuke is Sakura, but I doubt that he'll come back to the hidden leaf" Naruto sighed as she dropped to her and wailed.

"Why Sasuke-Kun? Why, why, why! I-I love you, why didn't you come back to me, Naruto why didn't you bring him back to me?!" she yelled standing up. Tears streaming down her face.

"You promised Naruto, you promised!" she screamed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA!" the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village walked through the door, her honey brown eyes cold and calculating.

"S-Shishou" she stammered and she wiped the tears from her eyes, she stood up straight and bowed to her master.

"I-I came to visit Naruto" she said.

Tsunade had a disapproving look on her face.

"No Sakura, you came to see Sasuke. I'm sorry but he's gone to Orochimaru" Sakura turned to Naruto who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you stop him?! We could have been team 7 again, we could have been a family, Sasuke-kun would have brought you back if you ran off-

"Shut...up" said Naruto slowly.

Sakura was shocked Naruto had never spoken to her like that, the bass in his voice was frightening.

Naruto bit his lip and turned to face her, his bandaged head rested on the white pillow.

"I don't know where he is, and I don't care. He spat on our friendship and your _love_. I'm sorry Sakura, you yelling at me doesn't solve anything ya know" said Naruto calmly.

"Naruto...

"Team 7 is finished Sakura, nobody can replace Sasuke" said Naruto.

"We can bring him back together Naruto we can't abandon him" insisted Sakura. Tsunade watched the scene with calculating eyes. Something happened to Naruto.

Naruto sighed again.

"Sakura, visiting hours are over, we will discuss this tomorrow, go home and get some rest" said Tsunade as she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She nodded.

"Yes Shishou" she walked out, but not before bowing and looking back at Naruto who had taken to staring at the ceiling again.

Tsunade picked up the flowers and put them on Naruto's bedside table, she sat in the chair next to Naruto, blocking his view from the outside and the setting sun. She pressed the button on his bed making the bed move him up to a sitting position. She moved him up and placed the pillows behind him fluffing them first.

"How are you feeling brat?" she asked as she began checking his vitals.

"I'm fine baachan, well as fine as I can be right now" he laughed.

"That's good to hear, you have to be more careful ya know, you could have died" Naruto gripped the sheets again.

"I know" he lifted his arms up for her as she checked his blood pressure.

"I can't believe that he would do this, he turned his back on us Tsunade-baachan, he turned his back...on me, why?" Tsunade undid the strap around his arm.

She sighed and gently touched him on the forehead.

"I don't know, Naruto-chan" she kissed him on the forehead.

"But what I do know is" she sat down on the chair.

"That this ninja world is a strange place. This is déjà vu, it's sad and fascinating at the same time" she looked out the window overlooking the village.

"Naruto, people like Sasuke and Orochimaru crave power because they feel that they are trapped in a helpless reality. Only the truly strong break through those harsh realities, Sasuke and Orochimaru are victims of this ninja world. In a way it's quite ironic, I was exactly like Sakura, chasing after Orochimaru as she does Sasuke" she giggled.

"But how, how do we change that reality? Do we start over?" he asked his blue eyes shimmering as the orange sky eclipsed the blue one.

"Ya know kid, if it were as simple as changing reality, Sasuke would still be here, wouldn't he" Naruto choked a bit, a breeze broke the silence as their blond locks danced in the wind. Changing ones reality, how could someone be trapped in real life, was Sasuke under a genjutsu.

"Maybe you'll break the reality of this ninja world Naruto, I'm sorry. Old people like me who built this world caused this mess for your generation. But maybe you can fix my generation's mistake" she turned and smiled at him.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"You just admitted that you're old" he laughed.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in a deadly tone.

"Ah baachan, you shouldn't make that face, what if the wind changes again, you'll be stuck with wrinkles for the rest of your retirement" Naruto only realised what he had said, as those words left his mouth.

'Me and my big mouth' he thought.

"Brat...you-

"Please don't hurt me Tsunade-baachan, I'm hurt, I don't wanna get hit again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Your beautiful, you have the body of an 20 year old, you're the most beautiful konoichi in the world!" he yelled.

A chuckled came from outside the window.

"It would seem that you have learnt a lot more from me than I thought, when it comes to women. Flattery will get you everywhere" he chuckled as he sat atop a toad cross legged. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Maybe he has, I'll leave you two alone, with your healing Naruto, you should be out of here by tomorrow" she smiled and kissed him on the forehead again.

"See you tomorrow Naruto" he chuckled.

"See ya Tsunade-baachan" she growled while walking out.

"So you lost?" asked Jiraya.

"I didn't lose, I-

"Couldn't go through with it" finished Jiraya.

Naruto chocked again.

"I understand Naruto, but if you keep going through life like a fool, you'll die" Naruto's eyes shot open.

"I'm no fool" he growled.

Jiraya chuckled.

"You're stupider than you look kid you're the very picture of foolish, look at you, lying in the hospital bed because your _bestfriend _gave in like a weakling and scurried away to a snake nest seeking power he could have gained on his own" said Jiraya solemnly.

"So what will you do now Naruto, will you continue going though life like a fool, chasing after someone who of his own free will are you going to go through life chasing your death, like a fool?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled.

Jiraya raised an eyebrow at the uncommon mannerism showed itself.

"He went to Orochimaru of his own free will" Naruto chuckled again.

"He betrayed me of his own free will" tears streamed down Naruto's face.

"What, what is this power" the room began to shake.

"Naruto?" asked Jiraya.

He felt overhelming hatred toward Sasuke, so much so that it burned. Images of obliterating him ran through his mind, his remorse disappearing.

Lightning danced around Naruto.

Even Kyuubi became aware at the sudden spike of power.

**"Boy, what?" Kyuubi's eyes widened.**

"I AM GOING TO ANNIHILATE, DO YOU HEAR ME JIRAYA-SENSEI, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he screamed.

Jiraya's toad summon leapt back as the entire room was destroyed leaving a crater imbedded in the building.

Tsunade appeared next to Jiraya on the toad's head.

"Jiraya" she yelled.

"Naruto is-

Smoke cleared from the once hospital room. Naruto floated in midair. A ball of clear energy flickered around him, blue lightning danced around him. Tears streamed from his eyes.

Naruto's eyes...

"Jiraya, that's?" Tsunade's eyes widened.

'The Rinnegan...

'Naruto...how...

"SASUKE MY BOND WITH YOU IS SEVERED!" Naruto clinched his fists and let out a primal roar. Is very being filled with hate.

"Naruto stop!" yelled Jiraya at his student, but he didn't listen. He kept pouring power, power into his eyes, those eyes Jiraya knew them all too well, knew their power all too well.

Jiraya appeared in front of Naruto he reached up and grabbed him and pulled him in close.

"Naruto stop, don't let it take over" Naruto soon calmed down.

"I-It hurts!" he screamed.

"Come one you're a ninja fight it!" Naruto collapsed on the floor, the power soon disappeared. He was unconscious and bleeding from both his eyes.

Tsunade appeared next to Jiraya.

"Jiraya, what should we do, do I-

"No I'll take him, do you have a bandage" Tsunade pulled a rolled up one out of her jacket pocket. She wrapped it up around his eyes, blood still trickled down from underneath the bandage.

"Damn it, the bleeding isn't stopping!" she yelled.

She put both her hands over his covered eyes, Jiraya grabbed both her hands.

"No, Tsunade-hime, Naruto will be fine" Jiraya hoisted Naruto over his shoulder.

"I do train some little monsters don't I" he laughed and leapt all the way over to his toad.

"We'll come back tomorrow Tsunade, so we can say goodbye, then I'm taking Naruto away" Tsunade nodded. Jiraya made the ram sign with one hand and the toad along with himself and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sighed, a tick mark appeared on her forehead again.

"That brat has a habit of destroying random things" she clenched her fist.

A team of ANBU and a few med-nin appeared.

"Lady Tsunade, are you unharmed?" asked the ANBU.

"I'm okay just shaken up" she said.

"What happened here milady?" asked the female med-nin.

"Nothing that any of you are to concern yourself, nor do you speak about this to anyone. If you catch someone speaking about this inform them that the happenings of today are classified and if discussion persists, they will be killed, understood!" they all nodded and let out a resounding. 'Hai.'

"Good, dismissed!" she waved.

"Ma'am!" they all disappeared.

She rubbed her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I need a biggggggg drink, I'm getting to old for this shit" she flinched in anger.

"Wait, I'm not old!" she punched in the door, her fist letting off steam.

"A-Are you o-okay, Tsunade-sama?" asked a male nurse.

"Just fine, just fine...

She mumbled something incoherently as she walked down the hall. Patients and medical staff all looked perplexed at her mood changes. But they all waved it off as being normal.

"Are all the patients okay?" asked the head medic.

"Yes Ma'am but ah-

Another doctor came up behind him.

"It would seem that something pissed off lady Hokage, was it that explosion?" asked the doctor.

"Maybe it's one of those special woman things" said the other doctor. They both nodded in agreement.

"You idiots, you have no idea!" she punched both of them into the wall.

Jiraya placed Naruto into his bed and pulled the covers over him. The bleeding had stopped awhile ago and the was wiped off by Jiraya.

"To think that there's another, and it was you Naruto all along. I'm a genius" he whispered to himself mentally patting himself on the back.

"This time I'll guide, I won't abandon" he sighed and looked down at Naruto's sleeping form, his eyes still covered by a bandage.

"Mhm you really are something kid" he smiled down at him and disappeared in a burst of speed, he reappeared on the roof of Naruto's apartment.

He closed his eyes and began meditating while standing. Two tree leaved appeared in front of his closed eyes. They were dancing together, dancing in the wind together. How symbolic, 'tree leaves dance.'

Jiraya opened his eyes, one of the leaves burst into flames.

'No wonder you emphasised that sensei' thought Jiraya he though back to the time where himself and his two teammates were inside the Sandamie's office, they had just finished their first solo mission as a team without a sensei.

_The third had a very proud smile on his face._

_"Well done everyone you have done yourselves and me very proud" Jiraya laughed and put both his hands behind his neck._

_"Naturally, I was on the team ya know" he laughed._

_"Shut it Jiraya, the only reason you're here right now is because we saved you" laughed Tsunade, Jiraya's mood was instantly flattened._

_"Now, now Tsunade-chan, you are all still young leaves" they all looked at him perplexed._

_"Leaves are the symbol of the hidden leaf village, when a leaf becomes old it turns brown. But Jiraya-kun, you are already a brown leaf, unlike Tsuande-chan and Orochimaru-kun. Who are green leaves" he smiled, Jiraya felt a dark cloud over him it also rained down on him, symbolising his mood._

_"Did you hear that Jiraya-baka, you're brown" laughed Tsunade._

_"Don't worry Jiraya-kun, it just isn't your time to bloom, when you do you will be a beautiful leaf" said Sarutobi._

_"Jeez thanks sensei" he was now quite depressed._

_"You'll understand one day Jiraya-kun" he went back to issuing the worst missions he had to the new genin, hey besides his...secret porn stash, that nobody knew about, not even his wife...it kept him cool, calm and good company, for those nights alone when his wife was working at the hospital._

_"You are all dismissed, report again tomorrow for another B ranked mission my little chunin. He chuckled at Tsunade's expression._

_"Why, we don't have to be on the same team anymore?" she asked._

_"Because I said so, so get out brats" he waved his hand dismissing the conversation, nobody dare question him._

_"Alright another day another mission...say Tsunade, would you like to go out on date with me to celebrate?!" he asked cheerfully._

_She shook her head._

_"Maybe next time Jiraya, I have a medical final tomorrow, I have to go and study" she punched him in the arm and laughed._

_"Maybe next time pervert" she laughed and ran out into the dark streets._

_"Orochi-_

_"No" he simply said, he had an expression like stone._

_"You'll win them over don't worry Jiraya-kun, go home and get some sleep" he saluted to him._

_"Yes sir" he ran and jumped out the window._

_Sarutobi growled._

_'Why does he insist on not using the door' he growled inwardly._

_Jiraya smiled at the memory._

"When are you leaving Jiraya-sama" Jiraya still had his eyes closed, his hair danced in the in the warm wind of the night.

"Tomorrow Kakashi, what is it that you want?" he asked.

"I know where you can get all the information to turn into Naruto in a ninja beyond our wildest dreams" he said, his eye was in a shape of a U indicating he was smiling.

"And you want, what in return?" he asked solemnly.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet" he chuckled.

"I've found the perfect subject for your new boo-

Jiraya disappeared and began shaking Kakashi back and forth.

"Where, ha, where, I've been looking forever, what do you want I'll give you anything, ANYTHING!" he screamed frantically, his face was red and his breathing laboured.

"I want to come be written into your book" he smiled.

Jiraya smiled.

"You got a deal boy!" he shook his hand frantically.

"I want a 50% cut" Jiraya stopped but still held his hand.

"10%" he countered.

"35%" countered Kakashi.

"15%, final offer" Kakashi smiled and shook his hand.

"Okay, okay the vault" he whispered.

"The Namikaze vault, why the fuck didn't I think of that" he whispered, he slapped his head as well. It had all the nature manipulation techniques you could ever want and the...

**Harishin no Jutsu**

"Right you show me this subject and then we go to the vault" he smiled.

Kakashi nodded and they both disappeared in a burst of speed.

**1 Hour Later**

"That was...wow" they appeared on top of the Hokage monument.

"She is...wow" they both were giggling and had blushes on their faces.

"Who knew that, that hot Konoichi...wow" they both giggled again.

"Ya wow" they both had a giggling session until their blood noses had stopped.

Jiraya sighed.

"Alright the sun will be up in a few hours we better hurry" Kakashi's face suddenly hardened and nodded.

They both stood on top of the fourth's stone head.

'I didn't think I would have to do this again, I'm sorry for disturbing you both' he though. They both went through a series of presices hand signs that took 3 minutes.

"Open" the both said simaltaniously, they both slammed the hands on stone ground beneath them.

The both jumped off the head, a bright screen appeared imbedded on the fourth's head. A stairwell appeared that lead down into the statue. They both sighed and walked into the statue. The passage way closing behind them.

It turned pitch black. In Jiraya and Kakashi's right hand appeared a fireball that illuminated a stone hallway. They both walked down until they came to a room, the only thing in the room were 5 doors. Each one numbered 1 to 5.

"Please forgive us Minato, Kushina" said Jiraya.

"Please sensei and lady Kushina, we are sorry" Jiraya crushed his fireball in his right hand. Kakashi lit another fireball in his left to give Jiraya enough light.

Jiraya walked up to the door. On top of the door it had the Namikaze crest, a golden eagle with its wings spread to either side of it, it was overly big but it was a lot more detailed than any other crests in Konoha. The first two doors to Jiraya's left had the Senju symbol on them. The first door, belonged to the first Hokage and had a tree on it.

The second door also had a Senju symbol on it but had a raging whirlpool decorating the middle.

The third had the Sarutobi clan's crest on it. In the middle of the door it had a fire drawing. The door on Jiraya's right had a Senju Calm crest on it but no depiction on the actual door.

Each door had one thing in common. A blood cell in the form of a circle in the centre of the door. Their clan symbol on the in the middle of the circle.

Jiraya bit his finger and placed it on the blood seal. Minato gave Jiraya the key and had since he had no blood relatives still alive. So he was the protector of his Jutsu and clan secrets.

The symbol was red as Jiraya's hand glowed blue. The blood ran around the symbol. When it had finished, it quickly slammed into the door. Dust went everywhere. The symbol began turning as the sound of locks unlocking filled the room. The door split into 11 seperate pieces like a cake with the symbol in the middle still turning. The different pieces all separated into the walls, the crest stopped turning. And disappeared in a bright light. Kakashi let the fireballs disappear. Big fire pots that looks like something from Greek mythology. They illuminated as the fires sprung to life.

"Hello, Minato, Kushina" said Jiraya as he surveyed the tomb.

Two caskets in the middle of the room, one with the Uzumaki symbol on the lid and the other with the Namikaze symbol adjourning it. The two clan symbols on the walls being illuminated on the wall above. To each side of the coffins there were a rows upon rows of book shelves. Jutsu after jutsu after jutsu, this had to be the biggest collection of ninjutsu, taijutsu forms, sealing jutsu and deadliest forms of genjutsu in the world.

Above the caskets on the pedal stalls were a red sword and Minato's special kunai.

"What are you going to take?" asked Kakashi.

"Minato's taijutsu form, chakra manipulation jutsu, Lightning style, Earth style, fire style and wind style, notes that Kushina had on the Rinnegan, Uzumaki sealing jutsu, Kushina's sword and her blood style and Minato's **Harishin no Jutsu **and Kunai" said Jiraya as he went about looking over the musty tomb. He took all the things that he would need to train Naruto and he sealed them all into the a few scrolls, each scroll containing different areas of skills.

"The sun is about to rise, we better get out of here Jiraya-sama" Jiraya nodded.

"It was good seeing you two again" he went over and touched both of their caskets. He took both Kushina's blood red sword and Minato's special kunai, he sealed them both away and touched the two caskets again.

"Your son is going to become a great ninja, just you watch" he smiled and walked out of the tomb with Kakashi in tow.

"Are you sure you can teach Naruto all those jutsu in 2 years?" asked Kakashi as they stepped out of the monument into the warm morning air.

"If there is anyone that can, Naruto can, with the Rinnegan and shadow clones will accelerate his abilities he'll be great" laughed Jiraya as the stairwell disappeared, a stone covering the stairwell again.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Kakashi.

"Ya I'm ready, I'm looking forward to seeing the true potential of those eyes" Jiraya laughed as the sun came to life.

Naruto awoke in his bed, he gasped and sat up, his eyes, they burned his being filled with unimaginable hatred. He touched his bandaged eyes and the dried blood on them.

He a smile began to form on his face. He chuckled darkly.

'I feel the power flowing through my body' he laughed again and got up.

"Ah I see you're awake" said Jiraya sitting on the window seal. Naruto had his back to him.

"Are we going to leave today?" he asked.

"You beat ya kid, you ready to get out of here" Naruto turned around and smiled.

"I'm ready...do ya think I should take this bandage off?" he asked his master.

"No leave it on, I'll help you to get dressed" Naruto nodded.

A few hours later with the help of Jiraya and a few arguments, Naruto's apartment was clean and organised. He put on his jump orange jumpsuit. Much to the dismay of Jiraya. They walked out onto the main road leading to the main gate of Konoha. Naruto had a one strapped bag on.

Jiraya had his hand on Naruto's shoulder leading outside of the village. They both had big grins on their faces as they walked outside of the main gate.

'I'll make you proud' he turned around, he couldn't see anything but he knew what he was looking at. Jiraya smiled and they began walking into the distance, to begin his training, his undiscovered potential unlocked.

**Three Years Later**

The village hidden in the leaves was abuzz. The markets were taking in money, the birds were chirping and the people were cheerful. The sun above reflecting every ones mood.

The Hokage of the village was drowning her sorrows and doing her paper work as usual.

'Another day, another stake of fucking papers' she growled and took another drink.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" screamed a voice from the other side of the door.

Tsunade was broken out of her stupor when she heard Shizune's voice.

"What is it?" she asked in a alert tone.

"A message from Jiraya-sama" Tsunade was paying attention now.

"They have engaged the Akatsuki" she gasped.

"What! That baka, he's fighting the Akatsuki? What about Naruto?" she asked.

"He, he's also fighting, from the intel Jiraya has given us, Kisame Hoshigaki and Naruto have been fighting for quite some time now" she said.

"That little baka, both of them are so stupid, dispatch a team to rescue them" she said.

"Right away ma'am" Shizune dashed out of her office.

'They better be okay' she thought.

"Not bad boy, you certainly are the son of the yellow flash and the bloody crimson fury" laughed Kisame as his shark skin met Naruto's slim blood sword. The actual blade was red and the handle was black, an Uzumaki seal adjourning it.

Naruto wore a black cloak with a high collar, the Namikaze symbol proudly displayed on the back. His hair was exactly like his father's, blonde bangs framed his face, the whisker marks had disappeared eventually disappeared as he matured. His head band across his head, he had replaced the blue cloth with a short black one. He wore black shinobi pants and black combat boots that were tucked into his pants.

The Rinnegan in his eyes blazing, three circles in each of his eyes. His blood sword was struggling against Kisame's shark skin. Sparks emitted from the struggling metals.

Naruto growled and with one hand pushed Kisame back.

"Little brat" Naruto charged at him. The both began exchanged blows. Kisame swung shark skin horizontally. Naruto planted his left hand on the ground and flipped over the sword landing on his feet. Naruto vaulted Kisame and went to stab him in the midsection. Kisame turned to water and the puddle moved a few paces away. He reformed with his sword at the ready.

Naruto didn't blink once his Rinnegan locked on Kisame. Naruto breathed in.

**"Futon: Atsugai" **he blew out and a spiral of wind erupted from Naruto's mouth. Kisame was consumed by the dangerous wind.

"Why you brat" growled Kisame.

When the wind died down all that was left of the field that they were fighting in was a crater. Naruto hmphed as he began walking out the crater smoke gathered around him.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye bye, right Naruto-Kun!" yelled Kisame as he came down in a cleaver like motion to try and decapitate Naruto. Naruto raised his right hand and pointed it at Kisame.

**"Shinra Tensei" **a magnetic pulse erupted from his hand and sent Kisame flying into the ground on the other side of the crater.

"This is the quite an interesting turn of events, wouldn't you agree, Naruto-kun" a figure in an Akatsuki cloak appeared behind him.

"So it would seem...Itachi, your partner however is...

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"** he breathed in and let out a small stream of fire from his mouth. It blew in harder and the fire turned a brighter colour. Once it reached Kisame it expanded and combusted a gigantic explosion of fire erupted from the small stream of fire.

Kisame's body and sword were incinerated.

"My you certainly have changed, you have truely become the perfect weapon" said Itachi in a monotone.

Naruto turned to face him, Rinnegan met Sharingan.

"You're quite the weapon yourself Itachi, you almost took out my master by trapping him in the troublesome genjutsu. He's on his way ya know" they both didn't blink they were unmoving.

"Yes he almost killed me on numerous occasions, I was quite lucky. Remember Naruto-kun our offer still stands in a week from now come meet me at the location we discussed at river country" Naruto smiled.

"Do you take me for a fool Itachi, why would that offer hold any merit your leader wished for my death, why am I to hand myself to the wretched leach?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto-kun, if you take our offer you will come full circle. Potential such as yours is wasted in that hole you call home, if you wish to know the truth about Konoha, you will take that offer" Itachi disappeared as his body changed into crows and they flew off.

"He didn't even show any regard for his partner, what a shame" said Naruto as he wiped Kisame's blood off his sword onto the dirt below.

"Naruto!" Jiraya appeared right in front of him. His entire upper body has minor degree burns there were rips in most parts of his clothing due to burns.

"Are you hurt kid" Naruto laughed.

"Do I look hurt Jiraya-sensei, you look like you went through hell and back, I had a good spar with the shark man" he smiled his sensei groaned.

"I even called for backup, how embarrassing, me the toad sage calling for backup" he looked very down trodden.

Naruto chuckled.

"Come on sensei, we can still salvage some dignity" he laughed. As they began walking to the leaf. Naruto shut his eyes and deactivated his Rinnegan, when he opened them they were a stone cold blue.

They both walked along the path to the leaf. Naruto had an impassive look on his face. A bold eagle roared from the skies and landed on Naruto's left shoulder.

"Hey there buddy" Naruto pulled a treat out from his pocket and fed the bird.

"How you get that thing to do what you say is behind me" groaned Jiraya.

"What can I say, I'm good with animals" he laughed.

"What is the situation?" asked Kakashi as he Sakura and Hinata caught up with Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji.

Gai answered his question as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Naruto and Lord Jiraya have engaged Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki" said Gai in a serious tone.

"Our orders are to back them up and make sure that they don't sustain harm" Kakashi jumped next to Gai they both took the lead.

'Naruto-kun please be okay' thought Hinata.

'I wonder how much you have grown Naruto' though Kakashi.

'My eternal rival, please be safe' thought Lee.

'Naruto-baka you're such an idiot taking on Akatsuki, especially Itachi. Itachi is Sasuke-kun's brother, if you couldn't beat Sasuke-kun, why would you fight is older brother' the group came out to the battlefield were Naruto fought Kisame.

"What, what the hell happened here?" asked Sakura.

'Is, is this the power of the Rinnegan?' wonder Kakashi.

Naruto and Jiraya walked calmly out of the crater.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"NAAAARRRRUUUUTTOOOOO!"

"Jiraaaaaaayaaa!" the toad sage pointed to himself.

"It's good to see you all again" smiled Naruto as he walked up to them with a smile. He stroked the bird's chest as he talked.

"When did you get so tall?" said Tenten.

"My eternal rival was it you that caused all this destruction?" asked Lee.

"Care to spar Naruto?" asked Neji.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU FOUGHT AN AKATSUKI, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura charged up her right fist with chakra. She ran past Hinata and cocked her fist.

"CHAAAAAA" she aimed for his face. Before she was about to connected Naruto caught her hand.

"Don't do that" he stared down at Sakura, no stared through her.

Sakura shook back and forth but couldn't break his grip.

"Naruto...

"Yes sensei" he let go of her, she stumbled back. She looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

Hinata caught her as she fell backward.

"Not very smart there Sakura" laughed Kakashi.

"Naruto, who is your youth friend?" asked Lee.

Naruto smiled and looked at the eagle on his shoulder.

"His name is Talon, Talon these are my friends from the village" the eagle called at them.

"Does that bird understand you?" asked Gai.

The bird called again.

"This isn't any normal bird ya know. It's a bird from my clan, we have a special bond" he stroked the bird again.

"And yes, he can understand English and Japanese" they all looked in awe at the proud bird.

"S-Should we head b-back to the l-leaf?" voiced Hinata.

"That would be good, can't wait to get back to my research, training you and dealing with that demanding attitude of yours is very time consuming, I need to get back to my subject, right Kakashi" Tenten, Hinata and Sakura growled at him.

"I mean a...

He mumbled something and they began walking back to the village.

"So Naruto how was your training?" asked Neji.

"Fine" he said simply. The bird pecked him on the forehead.

"What's your probably" the bird called again.

Naruto sighed.

"Ya know for a bird that has been called the bird of nightmares, you're too nice" Naruto scowled at his eagle.

"What did he say?" asked Lee.

"He told me not to be suck a dick to the little humans" he said with a laugh, the bird called again.

They all had annoyed faces expect for the jonin, Jiraya and Hinata who laughed. Naruto and the group walked through the main gates of the village. Almost immediantly, the whispers, the hate filled looks the snide comments. The vindictive ninja and the fearful civilians.

"Oh how I've missed home" said Naruto sarcastically.

A chunin bumped him as he walked past Naruto.

"Watch where you're going monster" Naruto turned to face him, the warmness in his eyes disappeared with a cold calculating feel.

"Pathetic little worm" he said with no hint of emotion his voice.

The man jumped back.

Naruto turned back and kept walking.

'Wow' thought Kakashi.

The rest of them were in shock, they were broken out of their stupors by Jiraya's chuckling.

"My student is so badass" he thought.

"You mean he has anger issues" said Sakura.

"You're one to talk" mumbled Hinata.

"Potato, tomato" Jiraya walked on they came the Hokage tower. When they climbed the stairs and they reached the Hokage's office door. Naruto knocked on the door. Everyone almost fainted.

"Did he just?"

"I think he...

"Just go in!" yelled Sakura as she pushed past Naruto. She barged right into Tsunade's office.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT SA-Naruto?" she asked.

"Hey Lady Tsunade" he said politely.

"Jiraya what did you do to my idiot?" she asked.

"Turned him into a lady killer, badass ninja...with manners" he added.

"Impressive" she said as Naruto walked into her office with a polite smile.

They all walked into the office as well sitting on the couches and chairs. Naruto opted to stand as did Jiraya and Kakashi.

"So Naruto...what did you learn?" asked Tsunade.

"I learned...

Everyone leaned in.

"A lot" he finished everyone slapped themselves in the face.

"Naruto are you-

"I'm kidding Lady Tsunade" he smiled.

"Oh well what did you learn?" she asked again.

Naruto closed his eyes they shot open, the Rinnegan blazing. Behind Tsunade, Naruto's cold eyes haunted her.

"What amazing visual prowess, impressive Naruto" everyone stared at Naruto's cold eyes.

"I suggest a spar!" shouted Lee.

"What a youthful idea Lee, a spar to see how far you have all come" Jiraya sighed.

"You don't really want to do that" said Jiraya.

"I wanna see how much you've learned Naruto, consider this your first mission" said Tsuande with a smile.

"I'll test him" said Sakura.

"As will I" said Kakashi.

"How bout two on one" said Tsunade.

"Fine" he said simply.

"Alright then it's settled Naruto and-

Talon voiced his opinion and called at Tsunade.

"What was that?" she asked the bird in confusion.

"Naruto what is he saying?" Naruto turned t o his bird it called at him and then back at Tsunade. Naruto chuckled.

"He wants to fight to" he laughed.

"Alright then what's the bird's name?" she asked.

"Talon" answered Naruto.

"Since that Talon is a summon I'll let you team up and fight both Sakura and Kakashi" Naruto nodded.

"To the training field then?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded.

Jiraya, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. They all reappeared at team 7 training ground. The forest was alive a stream to the left right of Naruto.

Jiraya and Tsunade took their a position in a nearby tree. They had to get a good view.

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura put on her gloves.

"This time Naruto...it's serious" Kakashi lifted up his head band to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Naruto closed his eyes, a smirk appeared on his face he opened his eyes, the Rinnegan was ablaze.

"Bring it" he said simply.

Talon called at them.

"Naruto-niisan is back!" yelled Konohamaru.

Lee smiled at him as all manner of people past them in the streets of Konoha.

"Yes Naruto has arrived, he should be a training ground 7" said Lee.

"Alright!" he yelled and charged for the training ground.

Naruto had already caught both of them in a genjutsu. Kakashi opened his eye to reveal the Mongekou breaking the genjutsu, Sakura however unprepared for the fight simply collapsed on floor.

Jiraya laughed.

"That was too easy Tsunade" he laughed.

"Shut it Jiraya Sakura was just too eager, next time she'll beat Naruto" Jiraya chuckled again. If you knew the extent of his power, you wouldn't beeee saying thhhhaaat" laughed Jiraya.

Kakashi charged at Naruto with a kunai in his right hand. Naruto didn't make a move. Kakashi went to stab Naruto, but Talon blocked it with his wing. His wing turned a white colour.

Naruto's eyes shot open more and a pulse of chakra knocked Kakashi back. Talon took flight and flew into the woods.

Kakashi held both his hands out and they began trading hand signs, but Naruto was copying Kakashi.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **they both called. Fireballs erupted from their mouths and they collided with each other. Talon came out of the forest he spread his wings as wide as they would go. The both shined and hardened like metal. The bird called at Kakashi and headed right for him. Kakashi jumped back, the bird climbed suddenly demonstrating great flight control.

The fire raged and spread right into the forest, the trees went up in flames.

"Clever Naruto" Kakashi threw his kunai to his right.

Naruto had unknowingly trapped him in a genjutsu. Naruto had made a seat made out of stone, similar to the one at the Uchiha hideout. Talon was still on his shoulder, he sat back his Rinnegan blazing, his legs out stretched and crossed over one another.

Talon roared at him, the bird was smirking.

**"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu" **said Naruto.

A shadow clone grabbed his legs from the dirt. Kakashi gasped and looked down at the clone.

**"Bunshin Daibakuha" **the clone exploded. And Kakashi was engulfed in the explosion. When the explosive force died down a log flew out from the smoke.

"You're pretty good with those eyes Naruto" Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with a kunai at his throat. Naruto and Talon faded and Naruto appeared on the other side of the lake, still sitting down looking as calm as ever.

Kakashi jumped over to Sakura, he tapped her on the forehead.

**"Kai" **he said she opened her eyes and shot up.

"Are you alright" Sakura looked herself over and nodded.

"Those eyes, they're so easy to get lost in" she said.

"You have to be more careful, you're lucky Naruto didn't kill you" he said.

"Naruto wouldn't he's my friend he-

"The main objective was to come at each other with the intention to kill" said Kakashi. Sakura nodded.

Naruto sighed.

"Talon!" he yelled, both kakashi and Sakura's eyes shot toward Naruto. The bird took off at amazing speeds. Naruto made the ram seal and two Talon shadow clones appeared to either side.

The three clones spun around each other, soon chakra formed around them and they formed a blue chakra drill that was head straight for the student and teacher.

"That bird, always so much trouble" said Jiraya observing the fight.

"How did Naruto get that anyway" Jiraya chuckled.

"Long story Tsunade-hime" he laughed and looked back at the fight.

They dodged the bird, the bird stopped and turned to them, the chakra gone a his wings spread hovering in midair glaring at them.

Naruto's eyes shot open again, he disappeared in an explosive burst of speed. He reappeared behind Sakura.

"Behind you!" yelled Kakashi. She sharply turned, Naruto nailed her in face with and open palm strike with the hard part at the bottom of his open hand. She went flying across the lake and smashed into the cliff. Smoke came from where she had landed.

"SAKURA!" yelled Kakashi.

"Ow that's gotta hurt" laughed Jiraya.

"Ya know that was a little unnecessary" said Tsunade with a frown.

"Hey, Naruto is just warming up, you haven't seen past the surface of his power" laughed Jiraya.

"Stay back now Talon" the eagle screeched and flew off and landed next to Jiraya. It bit Jiraya on the hand.

"Alright, alright, stupid bird" he pulled a bird treat from his pocket and gave it to him.

"I like this bird" said Tsunade.

Sakura was unconscious and imbedded in the wall.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, he streamed his chakra through it.

"Hmph" said Naruto as he pulled put his sword from behind him. He lifted his cloak to reveal it was horizontally attached to a belt. He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. He gripped it and streamed lightning style chakra through it.

They both charged at each other and engaged in a sword battle. Everytime they would met lightning would explode from the clash. Naruto flipped back over the water and flipped all the way up the wall. He pushed up with his hands and up over Kakashi. He quickly went through a series of hand signs which Kakashi had trouble following.

**"Futon Renkudan" **he said. He blew out multiple air bullets toward Kakashi who skilfully dodged them. Kakashi pumped chakra into his legs and flipped away over the lake.

Sakura stired just in time to see Naruto and Kakashi jumped up together in front of him. They both began exchanging blows with their weapons as they ran up the cliff.

Sakura screeched.

"Quit ignoring me!" her right hand glowed and she punched the cliff.

Kakashi and Naruto jumped back. Kakashi landed next to Sakura his eye diagonal indicating he was not happy.

"That wasn't smart" he said.

Naruto landed crouched down. He pumped chakra into his legs and charged at them.

Naruto's Rinnegan changed, the pupil became slitted and the colour was slightly red.

A blue and red sphere swirling around appeared in his right hand. It eventually turned black.

**"Biju Rasengan!" **he charged at them.

"That's enough Naruto!" Naruto suddenly came to a stop. Kakashi had formed a lightning blade and had it extended at Naruto. Naruto's Rasengan was mere inches away from Sakura.

'Naruto' disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared on the other side of the lake sitting on his stone chair in the same position as he was before his Rinnegan glowing.

'All those jutsu, what amazing visually prowess" thought Kakashi.

Jiraya appeared next to Naruto, Talon landed on his shoulder. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them a few seconds later his normal blue eyes returning.

"You didn't have to take it so far ya know" said Jiraya.

"She irritates me, and you knew what was going happen" said Naruto with a smile.

"That I did" said Jiraya with a chuckle.

Talon pecked him on the head.

"I am not soft" said Naruto.

"On the battlefield you would have killed her" said Jiraya.

"Alright, alright she is a comrade after all" he laughed and stood up.

"I'm impressed Naruto, you sure have grown" Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Maybe next time Naruto you don't hold back?" asked Jiraya.

Kakashi's eye widened.

'No way' thought Kakashi. 'Just how much you were holding back Naruto and all those jutsu' Kakashi smiled at his student.

"I'll tell you what Naruto to celebrate your return, we can go get ramen, my treat" suggested Kakashi.

"Go Naruto, I have to catch up on my research" kakashi's eye widened.

"Jiraya-sama, that...subject, she has a-

He disappeared in a puff of smoke before he finished.

"She has a boyfriend you mean?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto's stomach growled.

Tsunade appeared next to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" asked Tsunade as she put her hand on Sakura's stomach healing a bruise.

"Don't worry about it, you did great" she growled.

"Even after all this time I'm still weak" she said.

"Sakura it's unfair to compare yourself to Naruto or Kakashi, I bet they couldn't perform heart surgery under a time limit" Sakura felt a little better. She was surely going to become a great medic.

"Come on" Tsunade helped her up and they walked over to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Are you both okay?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi gave a thumbs up.

"Well I have paper work to get to, the sun is going down so suggest you guys beat it" Tsuande disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We're going to get ramen, would you like to join us Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

She blushed out of surprise.

"A-Ah! No I ah I have a surgery tomorrow, I need sleep goodnight...Kakashi-sensei...Naruto-kun" she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Kun hmph, Jiraya-sama has trained you well" Naruto shook his head.

"Come on sensei, drop it I'm hungry ya know" Kakashi nodded and they walked out of the training field.

"Naruto-nii, Naruto-nii!" yelled Konohamaru as he arrived at the training field.

Konohamaru surveyed all the craters and burns over the training fields.

"W-What happened here?" asked Konohamaru.

"So sensei, what have you been up to" said Naruto as he stroked Talon's feathers. They walked down the main street, the people were in abundance and the lights were bright. The crescent moon above looking down on them.

"Oh nothing much, just walking down the road of life" Naruto chuckled softly.

"I guess you could say so have I" Kakashi chuckled at his student's behaviour. He had inherited some of his personality.

"So how was your training with Master Jiraya?" he asked.

"It was pure bitter work, but the results were defiantly worth it" Kakashi nodded.

"So how many jutsu did you learn of your parents?" asked Kakashi.

"Most, but my Kaa-san's sword style and Tou-san's **Harishin no Jutsu **still have some holes. The Rinnegan are no help when it comes to mastering them. They're just to unique and unorthodox even with my visual prowesses they both made sure that nobody could copy them" Naruto laughed as he moved back the flaps of Ichiraku.

"Oh well, they were pretty amazing shinobi" said Kakashi.

"So I've heard-

"Kakashi...NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Ayame.

"Hello there Ayame" said Naruto.

"Hello there yourself" Ayame opened the door to the other side of the desk she hugged Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pulled back.

"My you've grown Naruto-kun" she put her hands on her hips.

"So I've been told" he smiled she walked back behind the counter.

"Ayame-chan we have-

Tenchu walked from the back room and out behind the counter.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"10 bowls of miso ramen old man" said Naruto with a smile and a calm voice, almost every word he spoke now was calm and collected. But his facial expression told people the way he felt.

"Old man why you little-

Ayame elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tou-san, don't you remember Naruto-kun?" she asked with a smile and a cheerful tone.

"W-What-Naruto my boy! You've gotten bigger, bout time ya know" Naruto smiled.

"Thank Tenchu" he returned.

"Well to celebrate your return I'll save your sensei the bill, he won't have to pay to feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach" laughed Tenchu.

"He would not have paid anyway" stated Naruto calmly.

"He's right, I wouldn't have" said Kakashi, Ayame and Tenchu chuckled.

"Alright let's get started" said Tenchu.

"Well I sure am glad I didn't pay for that" Naruto smiled.

"Well ya know I'm glad to, you might have made a hole in your wallet that you would never forget" Kakashi laughed.

They rounded a corner and headed for Kakashi's apartment. The streets were dead and they were all in bed resting from a bustling day of activity.

"Naruto, you-ah don't want to go back to your apartment, it hasn't been tended to ever since you've been gone, would you like to stay at my house?" asked Kakashi, Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei, I would like that, that place holds to many painful memories" Kakashi nodded in understanding and lead Naruto to his apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto, Kakashi turned to him with his eyebrow raised at him. He stepped aside and opened the door to his apartment following Naruto as he stepped inside.

"I need to ask you a serious question, it's about the future of the village" Naruto's tone changed.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked.

"Itachi offered me something" Naruto sat on the couch, Kakashi sat next to him.

**1 Week Later**

"I have summoned you three here because we have received a distressed message from Sunagakure no Sato" team 7 all had prepeared for a mission call sent out 1 hour ago. They weren't given the specifics but they were clear one important factor.

"That Kazekage of the hidden sand...has been captured" Sakura gasped.

Naruto and Kakashi remained impassive.

"The only information we have at the moment is what the sand has given us, they have tracked the two Akatsuki to the border of the river country" Naruto smirked.

'Is that so Itachi' he thought.

"You are to rendezvous with the sand and report to me upon your arrive in the sand village, you are to include your next course of action, back up will be provided once I find a sutiable team to compliment your abilities, understood"

"Milady" they all resounded.

A bird call echoed outside of the Hokage's window. Talon threw through the open, he flew over Tsunade's head making her jumped. Tonton jumped on Tsunade's desk and oinked angrily at the eagle.

Naruto didn't take his eyes of the Hokage. Talon landed on his shoulder and squawked at Tsunade. Tonton succuried back onto Tsuande's lap.

"Naruto control that bird" said Tsunade angrily.

Naruto stroked his bird's chest and handed him a treat.

"I don't control him, we're...friends" Talon squawked and rubbed his head affectionately in Naruto's wild blonde hair.

"Team 7 this is your first official mission in 3 years, I expect you to complete it" she said dangerously.

Talon squawked at her.

"No she isn't" said Naruto.

"WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY!?" Tsunade threw a saki bottle at the bird, Naruto caught it.

Naruto examined the bottle.

"Oh vintage?" he smiled and chucked it back at her. She caught it and smiled.

"Get out of my office, you have your orders" they all nodded and filed out.

'How Interesting' thought Naruto.

**For You**

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

**Please Review and let me know how you feel. I would really appreciate you giving me opinions ya know. **


	2. Rinnegan vs Sharingan

**Please Review and let me know how you feel. I would really appreciate you giving me opinions ya know. **

**What's up again guys, well a mixed reaction which is good. Hey if everyone liked it I would think that there would be something wrong with it. If there is something you think I could do better review and put it out there. I'll take it on board and I'll reply to the view, or if you just have some friendly advice ya know it's nice to know that you all care, or well most of you do...I hope hahaha.**

**On another note, now, hey, hey I well aware of my questionable grammer. So time to beta up I suppose, if your interesting in becoming my beta then PM me. You guys get the jist of what I type but maybe a few don't so I think a beta would rectify that. **

**If you want the job, you've gotta be easy going, patient, nice and talkative. I'm still going to ask around but if you want the job PM me. **

**Anyway enjoy new chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favourite. I'm glad that you're interested to see where this goes, I believe it's got potential.**

**Thank you to **

**For reviewing, please continue to do so. I really enjoy reading your opinions.**

**Severed Bonds**

'The Rinnegan...

'Naruto...how...

"SASUKE MY BOND WITH YOU IS SEVERED!" Naruto clinched his fists and let out a primal roar. Is very being filled with hate.

"Naruto stop!" yelled Jiraya at his student, but he didn't listen. He kept pouring power, power into his eyes, those eyes Jiraya knew them all too well, knew their power all too well.

Jiraya appeared in front of Naruto he reached up and grabbed him and pulled him in close.

"Naruto stop, don't let it take over" Naruto soon calmed down.

"I-It hurts!" he screamed.

"Come one you're a ninja fight it!" Naruto collapsed on the floor, the power soon disappeared. He was unconscious and bleeding from both his eyes.

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"** he breathed in and let out a small stream of fire from his mouth. It blew in harder and the fire turned a brighter colour. Once it reached Kisame it expanded and combusted a gigantic explosion of fire erupted from the small stream of fire.

Kisame's body and sword were incinerated.

"My you certainly have changed, you have truely become the perfect weapon" said Itachi in a monotone.

Naruto turned to face him, Rinnegan met Sharingan.

"You're quite the weapon yourself Itachi, you almost took out my master by trapping him in the troublesome genjutsu. He's on his way ya know" they both didn't blink they were unmoving.

"Yes he almost killed me on numerous occasions, I was quite lucky. Remember Naruto-kun our offer still stands in a week from now come meet me at the location we discussed at river country" Naruto smiled.

"Do you take me for a fool Itachi, why would that offer hold any merit your leader wished for my death, why am I to hand myself to the wretched leach?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto-kun, if you take our offer you will come full circle. Potential such as yours is wasted in that hole you call home, if you wish to know the truth about Konoha, you will take that offer" Itachi disappeared as his body changed into crows and they flew off.

"He didn't even show any regard for his partner, what a shame" said Naruto as he wiped Kisame's blood off his sword onto the dirt below.

"Naruto!" Jiraya appeared right in front of him. His entire upper body has minor degree burns there were rips in most parts of his clothing due to burns.

"Are you hurt kid" Naruto laughed.

"The only information we have at the moment is what the sand has given us, they have tracked the two Akatsuki to the border of the river country" Naruto smirked.

'Is that so Itachi' he thought.

"You are to rendezvous with the sand and report to me upon your arrive in the sand village, you are to include your next course of action, back up will be provided once I find a sutiable team to compliment your abilities, understood"

"Milady" they all resounded.

A bird call echoed outside of the Hokage's window. Talon threw through the open, he flew over Tsunade's head making her jumped. Tonton jumped on Tsunade's desk and oinked angrily at the eagle.

Naruto didn't take his eyes of the Hokage. Talon landed on his shoulder and squawked at Tsunade. Tonton succuried back onto Tsuande's lap.

"Naruto control that bird" said Tsunade angrily.

Naruto stroked his bird's chest and handed him a treat.

"I don't control him, we're...friends" Talon squawked and rubbed his head affectionately in Naruto's wild blonde hair.

"Team 7 this is your first official mission in 3 years, I expect you to complete it" she said dangerously.

Talon squawked at her.

"No she isn't" said Naruto.

"WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY!?" Tsunade threw a saki bottle at the bird, Naruto caught it.

**Severed Bonds**

"Alright team Kakashi, we have our objective, destination and motive. I suppose we better get going" said Kakashi calmly.

Sakura nodded and patted the gear on her back. She looked around and adopted a confused look on her face.

"Kaka-sensei, where is Naruto-kun?" she cocked her head to the side, she fiddled with her hands and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Uh he" Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Isn't here yet" he chuckled again.

She pouted.

"Why not?" she asked.

'Naruto you lovable loser if you can hear me right now I please appear' thought Kakashi as Sakura stared at him with her big green eyes.

'Ya I can here you' boomed a voice in his head.

"What!" he screeched.

"Don't what me sensei" said Sakura in an angry tone.

"What?" he asked.

'I can read minds, in fact there isn't much I can't do sensei, look up' Kakashi looked up and smiled at his student.

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

"He, he can fly, since when can humans fly?" said Sakura as she looked up.

"Well...you're a ninja Sakura nothing should...surprise you" said Kakashi.

Naruto had his arms behind his head, his eyes closed and was laying vertically as he faced the sky. He yawned as Talon flew over to him and landed on his stomach. Naruto chuckled as the bird squawked at him, trying to wake him up.

"Ya know if you keep doing that, I might trade you in for another bird" Talon squawked in outrage and turned his head.

Naruto chuckled.

"Aw don't be like that buddy" Talon squawked again but didn't turn to Naruto.

"Would you like a tasty treat?" Talon turned to him, Naruto smiled and the bird turned away quickly.

Naruto pulled a treat out from his back pocket. He whistled and the bird turned, its eyes seemed to narrow within a matter of seconds the bird had the treat in its mouth. Naruto chuckled at the bird.

"Oh we're friends again?" he laughed as the bird rubbed its head against Naruto's neck.

"NARUTO, COME ON?" called Kakashi.

Naruto's figure disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and Kakashi. Talon flew down and landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto adjusted his bag strap around his chest and midsection.

"Alright...now we head out" Kakashi began walking, Naruto followed suit. Both of them walking neither of them saying a word.

"What is...you just flew...Naruto...NARUTO!" screamed Sakura chasing after the two.

Naruto closed her eyes to try and drown her out.

"Come on Ero-sennin I wanna learn a jutsu, you can write your novels later" said Naruto as he stood in the door way of the hotel room he was sharing with his teacher.

"We aren't working on jutsu today Naruto, I'm going to be teaching you all I know about spy, espionage and human behaviour in psychology" he smiled, Naruto came down and sat on the mat opposite Jiraya. A table and a stake of books separating them.

"Get reading" Naruto sighed and nodded to his left 4 kage bushin appeared, the real Naruto began distributing the books. When he was done he turned to his master he had a quizzical look on his face. Jiraya smiled down at his student.

"Say no more, the look on your face is question enough" Jiraya rubbed the back of his.

"Naruto, I have a special job for you after our training is finished" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The Akatsuki are no longer after the Jinchuriki they want-

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura interrupting the memory.

Naruto pinched his nose making Kakashi chuckle.

"What...Sakura?" asked Naruto forcing himself to be polite to his teammate.

They walked under some shade provide by a tree. Talon cleaned his wings still resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"How can you fly?" she asked walking up beside him.

"It's complicated" he said simple she frowned.

"That is a lame answer, you're not very talkative" she said with a smile.

"And you're not very quiet" he said with a smile as he countered her jib.

"What happened to you Naruto? Ever since that mission to bring back Sas-

Naruto turned and glared at her with his stone cold blue eyes. Hatred running through them like a waterfall. Sakura shrunk underneath them she shivered as Naruto looked away.

'Why did I have to bring that, we were doing so well. Naruto what happened to you' she thought. She swallowed hard.

"N-Naruto?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"What" he didn't even look at her, his tone uncaring and dismissive.

"Why, why do you hate me?" she asked.

Naruto sighed.

"I don't hate you, I hate your attitude" he said.

**2 Hours Later**

Kakashi looked on from the other side of Naruto in interested. The three of them jumped in the forest canopy, they began jumping from branch to branch.

'What does he know, I've trained just as hard as him these past 3 years. I have a great attitude' she growled and jumped next to Naruto.

"My attitude! At least I have one you're just a zombie, you don't even talk" Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto answer me!" she yelled.

"Not talking and being a zombie are two different things, you'd be surprised what you can see if you just shut your mouth once in a while. Your voice is irrating" Naruto jumped ahead of her. Talon had moved to Naruto's head. He poked his head out Naruto's hair; it was amazing how good a pillow it was.

Naruto didn't give her the satisfaction of an argument. He just continued to jump across from Kakashi.

"We're almost to the hidden sand, good thing to we've been on the road for a while, my feet hurt" Naruto smiled.

"You're getting old" Kakashi spluttered out an answer.

"I-I am not!" Kakashi was blushing underneath his mask.

"Alright" said Naruto as they jumped out of the forest and onto the rocky and sandy plain. The air was dry and humid, no wonder nobody attacked the hidden sand. To come out here and make war with the Kazekage was just plain stupid.

They travelled along a sandy road, Sakura took a out of her canteen. She walked a couple of paces behind Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto and Kakashi were chatting away. They seemed to be talking about history, the history of the leaf. The sun's rays rained down on them, hidden leaf ninja weren't used to the hot weather and because of Sakura's little time outside of the village she was being affected the most.

She felt like she was going to faint. She turned her water can down, only a drip came out. She growled and put it back in her pocket. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"I-I no I-no" she straightened her posture and crossed her arms.

Naruto tossed her his watering can. She caught it and looked up. Kakashi and himself had already began walking again. Okay? So maybe he wasn't totally uncaring. They arrived at the hidden sand around noon. The sand was one full alert and the guards at the entrance to the village showed that.

"State your business" Kakashi spoke for his team.

"We accepted the mission to help locate the Kazekage of the hidden sand" the ninja nodded and stood aside. Naruto and Sakura followed Kakashi through the village. They walked past the hospital a doctor bumped into Sakura making her fall over.

"Ah what the hell!" she screeched.

"Oh, I'm-Sakura Haruno. Lady Tsunade's apprentice?" she nodded as he helped her.

"You must come Kankuro is in trouble, he's been injected with a dose of highly toxic poison. It isn't in any of our records please you must help" she nodded and Sakura and the doctor ran into the hospital.

Kakashi and Naruto let out a sigh simultainously.

"All I want to do is read" Kakashi giggled.

"So do I" he giggled again.

"What are you reading?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto blushed and turned his head away from Kakashi.

"Ah well, Jiraya-sensei wrote the book" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head still blushing.

"My boy!" Kakashi hugged Naruto tears streaming down his face.

"L-Let me go" said Naruto struggling.

"You've inherited mine and Jiraya-sama's will!" Kakashi shook him about.

Sakura walked into the hospital room holding Kankuro, Lady Chiyo and Temari. They all looked up at her from Kankuro and smiled at her presence. She was here to fix Kankuro, which hurt lady Chiyo's pride to no end. Especially since she was from the leaf, and not to mention that Tsunade was the medical mind that came to surpass her when she was considered the greatest medic in the world. She swallowed hard and took a seat on the other side of the room.

"Sakura, we're so glad you're here Kankuro's been poisoned" Sakura nodded, she tied her shoulder length into a high ponytail.

"I know, now I need a few rags and a few bowls of water, once I use them I want them replaced...quickly. He could die if you dawdle, go NOW" she yelled at the assistant that lead her in. He scrambled with his jacket and ran down the hall. Sakura walked over to Kankuro and put her right hand on his forehead, it glowed green, she was searching for the poison.

Kakashi and Naruto walked into the room with emotionless faces. Chiyo gasped when she say them both.

"It's the White Fang! And the Yellow Flash in the sand village! Kill them, they'll kill us all!" she charged at them with a kunai cocked in her right hand. She stabbed at Naruto, he caught her hand and broke it. She fell to her knees in front of him he stared down at her.

Fear, absolute fear coursed through her being.

"I am not the yellow flash" he said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the son of said ninja you just spoke of" she winced when he bent down to her level.

"I do not make a habit to hurt the elderly, I am sorry lady Chiyo" he gentle grabbed her hand and pumped some chakra in it. It wasn't green like Sakura's it was white.

"The white fang, I haven't heard that nickname in a long time" Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto let go of her hand. She shook it and Naruto helped her.

"I didn't think that the yellow flash had a child?" Naruto smiled.

"Well here I am" Naruto smiled at her.

"That you're lad, that you're. I am sorry that I attacked you lad but-

"I understand Chiyo-sama" Naruto smiled.

"My father has...a lot of eniemes that I've come into contact with in the past year, not surprising most of them Iwa ninja. But none from the sand, you've been the only one I've liked so far" Naruto smiled at the old woman.

"I wonder how your father managed to hide you" she wondered.

"He didn't he died a few hours after I was born, as did my mother" she frowned.

"Youngesters like you shouldn't know pain like that" Naruto smiled.

Sakura pushed water into Kankuro he screamed as she drew the poison into the bubble of water and pulled it out again. A bead of sweat dripped of her brow. Temari looked at her brother and then to Naruto.

'Is that really that kid' memories of that idiot in the orange jump suit flashed through her mind.

'No way he's so...developed' Naruto met her gaze. She blushed out of embarrassment and looked back to her now calmly breathing brother, Sakura whipped the sweat from her forehead and smiled.

"He'll be alright, I could make you an antidote, do you have a herbal garden?" she asked.

Temari nodded.

"Ya I'll show you" she walked out with Temari but not before giving instructions to the nurse. Naruto didn't spare Temari a gaze as she walked past him, she had developed to, she had big boobs, isn't that what most guys wanted?

Naruto sighed and jumped out the window.

Kakashi sighed. He walked out of the hospital room and outside into the hallway. Most common cause of being here in the sand hospital was dehydration, not surprising. He walked out of the hospital to get a bite to eat.

"Hey Sakura, what's the deal with Naruto, he isn't...him anymore he's serious, it's like he's a man, what happened to that kid with the bad taste in clothes?" she asked as they walked down the street. People of all kinds and creeds passing them and indulging in their own little conversations.

"Naruto is well, he has a lot of responsibility and I think he finally grew up" she giggled.

"It would have had to have happened sooner rather than later. Naruto your right he is a man now, he isn't brash, he isn't immature and above all he's a ninja. I hope that answers your question" Temari nodded her head.

"No, it doesn't. Something like a personality doesn't just become wiped because you have a lot of responsibility it can be repressed but you are who you are" said Temari as they rounded a corner.

"Well...I suppose" Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe it was Sasuke" suggested Temari.

"Sakura scowled.

"No it wasn't Sasuke-kun, he wouldn't hurt anyone" she said adiment about her words.

Temari shook her head.

"Alright I'm not going to debate with you, let's just drop it okay?" she nodded and they continued walking.

Naruto laid back on the sands outer defensive wall overlooking the entire desert Talon flew around stretching his wings. Naruto looked up at the sun shielding his eyes.

'If they're not after the bijuu anymore, then what do want with Gaara? The only other thing that Gaara had that was of any merit was his title as Kazekage.

"Intersting" Naruto smiled.

"I wondered when you were going to come and get me" said Naruto.

"We're heading out now Naruto and Lady Chiyo is supporting us and Temari is coming part the way to organise the already deployed troops. Come on" said Kakashi as he jumped down off the wall with his hands in his pockets. Naruto sighed and got up. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for his eagle.

Talon called to Naruto and came flying down and landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave Talon and treat and jumped down the outer wall. Team 7, Chiyo and Temari were all gathered at the front gate.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Temari.

"The lad will be here in a minute, he has such a large chakra, but it's quite gentle isn't it" Kakashi nodded, his eye was in a U shape indicating he was smiling.

"Yes it is" Temari and Sakura had disgusted looks on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Naruto's a chakra monster!" screamed Sakura.

"Gentle, he's psychotic, he broke your hand Chiyo-sama" said Temari.

"He healed it, and it was self defence, in the old days it was common for a few bones to be broken when meeting up with ninja from other villages" she giggled.

"Why do you think us old folks have so many stories to tell, we all have lead such interesting lives all you youngsters because the world has changed so much back when from when I was an active ninja. Back in my day Naruto would have been a very popular young man. If I was thirty years younger-

"You'd what" Naruto was leaning on the wall closest to them.

Chiyo blushed.

"At my age boy what ifs are a common occurrence ya know" Naruto chuckled softly.

"Oh I can see it. I bet you were a real beauty before the sand gave you all those wrinkles and wore down your brittle bones" Chiyo smiled.

"You're quick on your feet, not bad boy only the best can hang with me" Naruto smiled he pointed to himself.

"I'm the best of my generation and soon, any other" she cocked her.

"What makes you think you can obtain a title like that?" she asked.

"I don't think I can, I know I'm going to be" Naruto pushed off the wall.

"Can we go now" he said in a bored tone.

"Right" Kakashi and Naruto sprinted off in front, dust kicking up behind them.

The girls took off after them. All of them in a rush to get out of the desert, especially Sakura who was already struggling to keep up, it was quite pitiful. Which Temari commented on quite a few occasions.

**Severed Bonds**

"You four will be assisting Kakashi's team as a unit is that understood" said Tsunade as she had her hands linked underneath her chin.

"We understand Tsunade-sama"

"You got it Lady Tsuande"

"Right"

"Understood Lady Hokage"

They all smiled at the Hokage the eagerness in their faces present.

**Severed Bonds**

"We'll camp here for tonight" said Kakashi.

Naruto walked over to the other side of space that Kakashi had picked out in the dead forest. Naruto inhaled and kicked a tree at the base of its stump. It feel to the ground with a thunderous boom, birds and animals scurrying away from the loud noise.

"You over did it again" said Kakashi as he sat down on a log.

"Well ya know I like to be warm" Naruto used a weak wind jutsu to cut out small chunks of wood from the fallen trunk. He threw them and they all landed in the middle of the logs that they were going to use for a fire. They all sat around the already conveniently laid out logs. Naruto cut a big chunk out of the wood out, he made a seat for himself. He grabbed it out of the wood and put it next to Kakashi's log.

"Burn" he raised his index and middle finger upward, the flames burst to life in the centre of the wood.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a smile. He pulled out his make out tactics novel, Naruto smiled and reached in his back pocket, he pulled out the prequel to the book that Kakashi was reading.

"NAAAARRRUUUUTTTTOOO! YOU PERVERT!" Naruto caught her hand. Not taking his eyes of the book as he leaned back into the chair. He crossed is ankles as Sakura tried to free her hand.

"I told you not to do that, if weren't on this mission and you weren't a medical ninja...I would have killed you for trying that" Naruto growled, Sakura's eyes widened as she stared in Naruto's eyes.

**Shippuden Theme Hatred**

"I'm not the Naruto that you knew...Sakura" he gripped her fist tighter his other hand still holding his book.

"I am not a stepping stone for you to use for a avenue to Sasuke, he slithered off and left you crying like a broken toy. And yet you still run to him like a love sick child, disgusting" she ripped her hand away from Naruto with tears running down her face.

"Aw did I upset you Sakura-_chan_" she growled and ran went over to her seat. She bit her lip.

"What happened to the Naruto that wanted to bring Sasuke-kun back what about your promise" Naruto just chuckled and looked back to his book.

"You're such an ignorant child" she growled and stormed off into the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mhm" he looked up from his book.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Nevermind" Naruto looked back at his book with a small smirk on his face.

"Quite an interesting team, I've never seen such a team in chaos, Kakashi is this how all leaf teams operate, Kakashi?" she looked at the master and student, both completly engrossed in their books.

She shook her head.

"Men" she said.

**Severed Bonds**

The Akatsuki all stood around a round table decorated with bones. A hologram of Naruto fighting Kisame was being shown in the middle of the table. The Akatsuki members were all in hologram form, save for Deidara and Sasori. Pain looked on at the head of the table. For the first time that anyone ever knew Pain he smiled.

"You were correct...Itachi. He is quite adept at using the Rinnegan, I am impressed at his accelerated growth. And you say he wishes to join us?" asked Pain.

"Yes...he has made it clear that he wishes to be a member of the Akatsuki" said Itachi his Sharingan activated, the only prominent shape in his holographic form.

"What is his motive?" asked Kakazu.

"You all know how Jinchuriki are treated" Pain nodded.

"So his Pain has caused he to push his emotional attachements aside, such is the nature of this sad world. I presume that his eyes were awakened by a traumatic experience" Itachi remained stotic.

"No, hatred, hatred for my younger brother" Pain smiled again.

"Well this is quite convenient, you obtain a new partner and now we have a means of killing that little pest" Pain smirked.

"Sasori, Deidera did you obtain the staff from the biju?" asked Pain.

"Yes I obtained it, these biju are not to be taken lightly" Deidera humfped.

"It was no match for my art" he said cockily.

"That arrogance will get you killed boy" Deidera growled.

"Arrogance? It isn't arrogance if you can back it up, your art is weak!" he yelled.

"Have I ever told you to shut up" said Sasori calmly.

"Enough" said Pain in a bored tone.

"Naruto will make a fine addition to our ranks, I'm sure you would all agree after all most of you have met him in battle" most of them nodded.

"He'll make things interesting that's for sure" said Sasori.

"His blood would have been good to spill ya know, man" said Hidan in a disappointed voice.

"It's daybreak, Sasori, Deidara stay here and met the leaf ninja. Is the Kazekage dead?" he asked.

"Deidara killed him when we entered his mind" said Sasori.

"Sasori you rat!" he yelled.

"No matter, the host and the biju are of little use to us"

"What do we do with the body" Sasori chuckled.

"Give him to me, it would make sense to have a father son duo at my disposal" he chuckled evilly.

"Very well, you two will wait here for the leaf ninja...Itachi" he looked over at Itachi, who nodded, his hologram disappeared along with the rest of the holograms.

"Well this could get interesting" said Sasori.

"Let them feel my art" he hmphed and walked a few paces over to Gaara's corpse.

"I wonder how Naruto will feel about us killing his friend?" said Sasori.

"He'll probably try and kill us duh" Sasori shrugged.

**Severed Bonds**

Naruto laid down on top of a tall tree branch over looking their little camp site. Talon was next to him cleaning his feathers.

"You clean those a lot ya know" commented Naruto.

Talon called at him and went back to cleaning himself.

"Alright I get it you're a noble Namikaze bird and that you gotta clean yourself but come on...isn't that a little bit fruity" he laughed evilly and poked him on the side.

Talon squawked angrily and pecked him on the finger. Talon glared at Naruto and went back to cleaning.

"Alright if it isn't fruity, then what is it?" Talon mumbled a call and went back to cleaning.

"What did you say! Why you little!" Naruto went to grab him but the bird jumped over him. Naruto lost his balance and fell down screaming to the floor, he landed head first. His head was implanted into the dirt. He struggled to get free while yelling about his stupid bird. He pulled his head out and glared up at the bird. The bird looked like it was smiling smugly as he was still cleaning himself.

"WHY YOU LITTLE CHICK, YOU'll PAY FOR THAT!" a cough interrupted him. It was Kakashi.

"Can I help you Kaka-sensei?" he asked.

"We're moving out, get your bag" Naruto growled and stormed over to his bag. Talon landed on Kakashi's shoulder. He called at Kakashi.

"Don't worry you just hurt his pride" Talon nodded and flew over to Naruto, it landed on his shoulder. He called at Naruto. Naruto smirked and grabbed the bird, he could barely wrap his hands around him.

"Luckily you're still a chick. You get a lot bigger in a few years and now I won't be able to-

The bird called frantically at him.

"Really?" Talon nodded his head.

Naruto let him go and he flew onto his shoulder.

Kakashi adjusted his pack on his back.

"Alright are we all ready?" Lady Chiyo nodded as did Sakura.

"Well then, let's go" the all jumped back into the forest.

**Severed Bonds**

"So Naruto's back huh?" said Shikamaru.

Team 10 and team 8 sat around a table with smiles on their faces. They all came to discuss recent events while having lunch in the Akimichi restaurant, food was at a good discount.

"Is he different?" asked Ino.

"Well Hinata was only the who say him, was he different?" asked Kiba.

"Um well he was a lot bigger and he had a Kekkei Genkai" everyone gasped.

"Naruto isn't from a clan, how the hell did he get a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Ino.

"Interesting, maybe he is, Hinata was he wearing anything that represent a clan symbol?" asked Shikamaru.

"Um well he had an...an eagle on the back of his cloak" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Choji while eating.

"The Fourth Hokage's clan symbol was an eagle, could Naruto?" he rubbed his chin.

"No way Naruto's related to the Fourth, he was a genius and Naruto is a goof ball" said Ino.

"I wouldn't underestimate him ya know" said Kiba.

"The resemblance that Naruto has with the Fourth is uncanny" Hinata nodded.

"He's certainly...h-handsome, l-like the F-Fourth" said Hinata with a blush.

"Who knows maybe when he comes back he might figure out that Hinata is in love with him, eh Hinata" Ino elbowed he in the side playfully.

She swallowed hard and turned an interesting colour.

They all laughed at her expression, save for Kiba.

'Damn, she only has eyes for Naruto' he though grimly.

**Severed Bonds**

Team 7 and Lady Chiyo jumped out into a clearing.

"So you all finally caught up" Itachi sat on a rock, his Sharingan glaring at them.

"Itachi, Uchiha" said Kakashi as he moved his Sharingan covering headband up.

"Don't bother Kakashi, that won't work on me" Kakashi growled.

"Itachi, good to see you again" said Naruto with a smile.

"It's good to see you to Naruto-kun" Itachi's Sharingan began spinning rapidly.

"Talon, I won't you to fly up ahead and scout the area, I want to know if the Akatsuki. The bird nodded and took off quickly. Naruto smiled and ripped his cloak off to revealed his battle armor.

His entire middle from head to waist was covered in flexable special armor. From the shoulders the armor was separated by strips of leather that all were connected and all met in the middle. Then a larger strip of armor wrapped around his upper body just below his pecs. He had a few more strips of armor, covering his midriffed all going in a diagonally fashion from the top to the left and down to his waist Naruto had two belts on. Wrapping around his lower body it had two kunai holders on the right side and a sword holder that was tied in between the belts on the back. His Uzumaki blood sword on full display safely shealthed inside the black holster. He also had a few strips of armor wrapped around his wrists and upper wrists. His black pants tucked into his brown and black combat boots.

Naruto had a tattoo on his upper left arm. It was jet black and wrapped around his entire bicep and triceps. It was a pattern of triangles. Little arrows going up and larger arrows going down. In Acadian it signified that he was a warrior and that he stood alone.

Itachi smiled.

"You certainly have grown Naruto-kun, but appearance isn't anything" Naruto smiled.

"No deception is" Naruto unsheathed his sword and block a kunai stab with the flat side of his sword. 'Itachi' on the other side of the field disappeared in a flock of crows as did the one that tried to stab him.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Itachi appeared in a burst of speed on the other side of the field. Naruto sheathed his sword and pulled out a black pair of plain gloves. Similar to the ones that Madara Uchiha wore.

"All of you stay back" said Naruto.

"What!" screamed Sakura.

"Lad are you sure, he possess the Sharingan" voiced Lady Chiyo.

Kakashi covered his eye again. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you sure kiddo?" he asked.

"Ya I'm sure, you're all more of a hazard, than a help" said Naruto calmly.

"What! Naruto you idiot, you may be 'strong' now but you can't expect me to let you fight him alone, you'll be killed you lunatic" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto...

Naruto shut his eyes. As did Itachi. The ground beneath me began to shake and rubble began floating up into the sky from the ground.

"I own this battlefield Sakura, I suggest you get out of my way" Naruto clenched his gloved hand. Lightning began to dance around him.

"Or I'll destroy you to!" he opened his eyes as did Itachi, Rinnegan met Sharingan. The world's most powerful Kekkei Genkai were about to clash. Naruto smiled as Itachi joined him adrenaline pumping through their bodies as the anticipation of testing their own unique and powerful visual prowess. The opportunity came scarisly.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, what can you see with those eyes of yours?" asked Itachi.

"I see...I see the future Itachi, and I see your heart" Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"My heart, huh Naruto-kun. Tell me, what do you see inside my heart" Lady Chiyo and the rest of team 7 jumped back.

Naruto chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know" laughed Naruto.

"Care to dance Naruto-kun" the both smiled again.

They both turned around and their forearms collided and created a shockwave that was visible.

Naruto kicked off to the side as he grabbed Itachi's arm, he twirled around and tried to deliver a kick to Itachi's face. He ducked Naruto continued in his direction. Itachi pulled out a kunai and twirled it around on his finger and lunged at Naruto while he was in midair. Naruto ducked the kunai in midair and twirled in midair to face Itachi. He grabbed his sword in his right hand and charged and Itachi, he pulled it out and they met steel with steel.

The sword and kunai's movements were so fast that the spectators couldn't follow their movements, even Kakashi couldn't follow.

Naruto and Itachi met once last time, the shock wave knocked them back a few paces away from each other.

The both opened their eyes wider each copying their opponents hand signs at fast and accurate rate. They both breathed in at the same time.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **shouted Itachi.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa!" **shouted Naruto.

Both wind and fire exploded outside of their mouths the elements clashed and fought for dominance. Naruto and Itachi continued to battle against one another it was clear that none of them were going to give. The both pushed more chakra into the attacks, eventually they cancelled each other out in a large explosion.

Naruto ran through some hand sides and jumped back.

**"Doton: Dosekiryū!" **a mud dragon burst out of the trees, Itachi smiled.

'Earth style' he thought. The dragon hit Itachi and the mud exploded all around the battlefield. A log flew out of the smoke and made.

**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **came a voice from the mud.

Naruto back flipped away from the fire balls. He back flipped into the forest and up a tree. Fireballs following him all the way and destroying the tree. He catapulted up above the forest canopy, Naruto flipped multiple times in the air, the fireballs narrowly missing him. Naruto growled and was enveloped in a yellow aura. He turned away from Itachi.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa!" **shouted Naruto.

He launched himself at Itachi as the wind propelled him forward, he turned around and unsheathed his sword.

**"Ōdama no Yaiba!" **he slashed his sword a few times in all different angles toward Itachi.

Itachi jumped back and avoided all the massive blades of wind they cut into the ground and blew up as the wind impacted the ground. The wind bounced up and created a shockwave the blew up from the deep cuts in the ground.

"Amazing" said Kakashi.

"Amazing is an understatement boy, nobody was this power in my day" she laughed at her age.

"This can't be Naruto, right sensei? He's going to pop out of the trees any second now with a smile on his face. Naruto isn't this powerful, Naruto's a goof ball a screw up, the village idiot an annoyance, Naruto can't be stronger than Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

Kakashi chuckled

"Do you really think Naruto cares about Sasuke anymore" he chuckled again.

"He's grown up Sakura, maybe you should do the same" she clenched her fists.

"I am grown up!" Kakashi shook his head.

"You may have become mature in body, but your attitude and your mind is still 12" Kakashi crossed his arms and observed the fight.

'I'll show you Naruto' she though angrily as jealously over took her better judgement.

"I'm impressed Naruto-kun, you've come along way. You're no longer the little genin that wears that ridiculous jumpsuit" Naruto smiled and sheathed his sword.

"I always thought it was pretty cool" Itachi nodded.

"I'll be waiting when you're ready Naruto, you're indeed strong enough to become my partner. I'll be waiting at the hide, you can make your decision then. I warn you Naruto-kun, don't take this burden lightly" he disappeared in a flock of crows.

'I understand, Itachi-senpai' thought Naruto as he clenched his fists.

Kakashi threw Naruto's back at him he caught it and put it across his chest covered battle armor.

"Come on we have a mission to complete" Naruto nodded and they all jumped into the trees.

**Severed Bonds**

A plant like creature was watching from behind the bushes. The outer shell opened, a man, half black and half white. Two sides of the same person, which meant two personalities.

"That was quite a battle, don't you think" said White Zetsu.

**"Yes Naruto is strong, if he wants to join I'll be happy for him to have our back" said Black Zetsu.**

"His visual jutsu is amazing" said White Zetsu.

**"Yes, the Rinnegan is truly amazing" said Black Zetsu.**

The plant like shell covered him and he disappeared into the ground.

**Severed Bonds**

Itachi arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. Walked through the secret barrier, the two waiting Akatsuki members looked in his direction.

"Well?" asked Deidara.

"How strong is little Naruto?" asked Sasori.

"I wouldn't call him that, he might just kill you" said Itachi.

"That powerful huh?" Itachi gave him a quick nod.

"Yes he's much more stronger and adept at the shinobi arts then Kisame" said Itachi.

"Are going to wait around for him?" asked Sasori.

"Yes, it would seem that he would like to join. It's ironic, the Rinnegan and the Sharingan together" he chuckled and took a seat on the table that they meet around.

"You would make quite a formidable team your visual jutsu will complement each other like art, can't say the same about my own partner" Deidara growled.

"What does that even mean you puppet freak, your perception of art is idiotic" Itachi shook his head and closed his eyes.

**Severed bonds**

"Are you okay?" said Kakashi as team 7 and lady Chiyo jumped from tree to tree.

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi nodded and they came out to a river. A larger boulder blocked the way to the hideout. A three large pillar gate framed thr boulder and a sealing jutsu on the rock mean't that they couldn't enter by normal means.

"Naruto!" team Gai looked at team 7. Well only really Naruto, Tenten blushed at the sight of his exposed arms and some of his stomach.

"How are we going to get past this, it's a sealing jutsu" observed Kakashi.

"Mhm, pathetic" said Naruto, he walked up to the boulder and placed his hand on the boulder.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" asked Gai.

"Making an entrance" Naruto touched the boulder. A vine of chakra hit the sealing tag. It burn't up and disinatgrated.

Naruto punched the boulder and it shattered apart. They all stepped back as the shockwave racked the area, Naruto walked in calmly, the light shined on Gaara's corpse with Itachi, Sasori and Deidara.

"So you finally made it Naruto-kun" said Sasori.

All the leaf ninja jumped next to Naruto.

"Well Naruto?" asked Itachi, Naruto smiled.

**"Shinra Tensei!" **he blew all the leaf ninja into the walls.

"Naruto what-

"Naruto why-

"Traitorious-

Naruto chuckled.

"I see so that's your final choice Naruto-kun" said Itachi.

"Ya, I'll bare the burden of hatred, Itachi-senpai" Itachi smiled, he had never smiled so much in one day.

Naruto nodded and Itachi tossed him a ring from his pocket. The ring of the north. Naruto slipped it onto his right ring finger. He summoned and Akatsuki cloak out of a sealing scroll and threw it to Naruto, he caught it and put it on. He kept the collar open.

"It suits you, Naruto-kun" Itachi jumped down and walked up to Naruto, he put his hand on his shoulder and kept walking.

"Deidara" said Naruto, Deidara picked up the dead Kazekage and threw him at Naruto, Naruto caught him and held him down by his side with one arm.

"Naruto, what are you doing, where are you going" Naruto opened his eyes, his Rinneagan blazing. He looked into Sakura's soft emarld eyes, she screamed as she looked into the Rinneagan. Naruto could have tormented her, he could have made it so that she wished that she was dead. But he settled for just putting her to sleep, she'll a recurring dream of what she fears the most.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded and looked back at his fallen teammates.

He chuckled evilly at their shocked faces, they could barely stand.

Naruto put Gaara on the ground, he undid his forehead protecter. He pulled out a kunai and cut right through the middle.

He tied it back up and picked up Gaara again. Talon flew down and onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto walked out with Itachi, Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows, Naruto and Talon disappeared in a yellow flash.

"W-Why? Naruto?" Lee got to his feet struggling.

"Kakashi, your student has-

"I know Gai, I know, we can't go after him now, we have to retreat. This mission is a failure. Naruto already took the Kazekage" Gai nodded and picked up the uncious Tenten and Lee. Kakashi grabbed Chiyo and Lee grabbed Sakura. Gai and Kakashi used smoke bombs to escape into the forest.

"Little rats succrying away" said Sasori.

"Well my man you ready for some destruction" Sasori laughed.

"Ohhhhhh yes" they both disappeared in pursuit of the hidden leaf ninja.

**For You**

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. In this story Naruto's going to adopt a different persona, but he's not evil. Like Itachi, people perseve his as evil, keep that in mind. Please Review and tell me what you think, if you got any ideas Review them or if you're interested in the beta job give me a PM. Until next time guys.**


	3. The Fox Meets the Cat

**Hey guys awesome reponses, please revire and tell me what you think. Hey guess what my grammer has improved...not really I just got a beta, thanks to Diya-chan. **

**Hope you enjoy**

Naruto and Itachi walked through forest, Gaara atop Naruto's shoulder.

"Is he still breathing?" asked Itachi in a monotone.

"He's alive, Pain's arrogance and confidence in his criminals is admirably idiotic" said Naruto.

"Fair enough, what do you wish to do with the Kazekage?" asked Itachi.

"Gaara and I are...the same" he chuckled.

Itachi nodded understanding. They both walked a few more paces and disappeared in bursts of speed.

**Severed Bonds**

Gai and Kakashi stood together side by side together; they were a little apprehensive to report on the mission's 'success.'

"Kakashi, report" said Tsunade.

Kakashi swallowed hard and chose his words carefully, he showed apprehension and cautiousness.

"The mission was a failure Tsunade-sama, the Akatsuki have the Kazekage and...Naruto...

"Yes, what about Naruto, I expected him to be here" she said in a calculating tone.

"The Akatsuki has-

"They've captured Naruto!" she slammed her hands on the desk and stood up.

"No Lady Tsunade he's defected" Tsunade scrunched her hands up against her wooden desk, the wood began to splint.

"And you let him?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"N-No Lady Tsunade he, he imbolized the entire rescue team with ease, we believe he is working with Itachi Uchiha, we should mount a team to take him out quickly or he'll-

"No" she sighed.

"What, but Lady Hokage, Naruto is surely going to classified and an S Ranked threat to the village" Tsunade shook her head.

"Is that so, Tsunade-_sama_" came a voice full of malice outside Tsunade's door.

He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged — concealing a Sharingan underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. The bandages hid ten more Sharingan embedded in his arm and the image of the First Hokage's face jutting out of his right shoulder where Danzō integrated Hashirama's cells into his own body.

"That boy has the most powerful Kekkei Genkai to ever come into exsistance, what will you do Lady Hokage, weren't you going to hand down the title of Hokage to him, wasn't he supposed to succeed you. I demand that you send out all the available jonin and elite shinobi out to capture the boy, he is our ultimate weapon-

"Shut up you waste of oxygen" said Tsunade dangerously. She narrowed her eyes at Danzo who was a little taken back by the amount of killing intent released by the Hokage.

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatteshimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka Megumaresugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koto ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tada sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mi jika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatteshimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go.

"Remind me, to learn that teleportation jutsu Itachi-senpai, I don't want to be out in this bowl of sandy shit" said Naruto in an angry tone as they walked toward the now in view sand village.

Itachi chuckled at his Jr.

"Ya know I think I will, Naruto-kun" they both trudged through the desert until they arrived at the front gate.

"No guards?" asked Itachi.

"No doubt they're all grief stricken about losing their leader, let them mourn" said Naruto.

"We'll leave the Kazekage here, they still have some sentries" said Itachi looking up.

"They'll spot him soon right?" asked Naruto.

"It looks like they've already have" said Itachi as a loud bell sounded. Temari and Kankuro came rushing out with a team of ANBU behind him.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE, YOU'RE A MURDERER" Naruto remained impassive.

"I didn't kill Gaara, in fact he's still alive, I'd get him to a hospital fast. He's slipping in and out of consciousness. He's almost dead I'd move if I were you if you want to save your Kazekage" a few sand ninja jumped in front of Naruto, he gently put Gaara into one of their arms, the team disappeared with their leader in tow.

"Naruto...why...WHY HAVE YOU JOINED THE AKATSUKI!?" asked Temari tears of anger streaming down her face. Naruto let out a soulless chuckle.

"Why? Why have I joined the Akatsuki?" he smiled. "To get what I want, this world is returning to its old ways. It's destroy or be destroyed, kill or be killed or war or welcome oblivion" Naruto shook his head.

"Until next time" Naruto and Itachi turned around.

"WAIT NARUTO!" called Kankuro.

"Just so you know, the sand isn't afraid of you and the Akatsuki" the sand ninja were pushed back by a wave of energy. Naruto chuckled.

"You should be" his Rinnegan blazing at them all, they were all struck with unimaginable fear and horror. "You all live in ignorance, I am Naruto Namikaze and I am the fourth Hokage's legacy. All Rinnegan users are said to bring unimaginable destruction or harmonious peace" he chuckled again. "Wonder what I'll bring" Naruto turned leaving them all stunned.

Itachi and Naruto's figure soon disappeared amoungst the desert dunes.

"We have a week before we need to report in, Naruto-kun what would you like to do to kill time" Naruto chuckled, Talon came and landed on his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" he asked the bird. The bird answered with a call.

"Really?" Naruto chuckled.

"What did he say?" asked Itachi.

"He says that there's town up ahead, and it has a hot spring and a ramen stand" Naruto chuckled.

"How can you release all that killing intent then immediately become a knucklehead" Itachi shook his head.

"Ah come on Itachi-senpai don't be mean" whined Naruto.

"Oh me mean, never. If you're going to be a whiny brat, then I might have to drop you as my partner and it has only been a day" said Itachi with a smile.

"Well you...have funny eyes" growled Naruto.

"You're one to talk" Naruto growled again.

**Severed Bonds**

"I've called this meeting today to discuss the recent defection of a one Naruto Namikaze" every member of the civilian council laughed.

"Is there a joke that we missed" nobody from the shinobi council was amused they were all fed up with the rule that states that the civilian council have a right to attend their meetings. Civilians have no idea how the shinobi world works. They were a hindrance, an annoyance. They were supposed to be the 'voice' of the majority, really they were only seeking to gain money, power and control.

"It's just that Tsunade-sama" a rather large male civilian laughed boisterously, saliva being distributed around his chair's radius.

"Why not just simply leave the rat, he is but an annoyance" Danzo growled, the man suddenly shrunk.

"We must hunt down the Jinchuriki, he possess the Kyuubi and the Rinnegan. Without him our military power is serverly crippled" growled Danzo.

"Be realistic Danzo" said Shikaku. "Naruto is the son of the Yondamie Hokage, the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and he possess one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the world do you really think that any one ninja in our village can make him do anything" Shikaku laughed.

"And from what we already understand, he has joined the Akatsuki" said Inoichi.

"It's a possibility that he will seek revenge on us for the way he was treated as a child" said Tsume.

"It wouldn't surprise me" she let out a sad chuckle.

"I move that we put the boy in the bingo book and give him the highest rank that our village has to offer" said Koharu.

"S rank it is" said Homaru.

"No" said Danzo. "SS rank, just like his father" said Danzo with a smile.

"Shall we put it to a vote Tsunade-sama?" asked Danzo with a smile. She growled and bit her lip.

"Very well, all those in favour of...

She gripped the wooden pedestal in front of her.

"Of making Naruto Namikaze a missing ninja and giving him a double S rank raise your hand" every member of the civilian council raised their hands. No member of the shinobi council raised their hands. This vote was pointless, technically Naruto is a missing ninja, he's joined the Akatsuki and therefore a threat to the village. The point of the vote was just to rub it in Tsunade's face. She would have had to anyway.

"Very well I declare Naruto Namikaze a missing shinobi of Konoha" Tsuande splintered the wooden desk in front of her. The shinobi council wasn't amused by their Hokage being humiliated. In fact, they were livid.

"I move that the civilian council of Konoha be disbanded" said Shikaku.

Tsunade smiled.

"Seconded" her smile only grew wider.

"Lady Hokage, please see reason. The Third Hokage's law still stands" Tsunade chuckled.

"Well now that the war is over and there's nothing driving away the clan heads, I think that we could ya know, wave that little law" she giggled and shook her head.

"As Godamie Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, I hereby disband the civilian council, you are all usless when it comes to any political adivosry, you aren't here to better the village and ever since I've taken office you've all tried to undermine me, piss off" she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Y-You can't do this!" shouted an angry council woman.

"Oh I believe I just did" Danzo chuckled.

"It matters little Tsunade, our little weapon will be brought back to the village, dead or alive matters little. Dead I harvest his eyes, alive and I get to make him into my perfect little war machine" he chuckled again.

"Over my dead body" she narrowed her eyes, bass apparent in her voice.

"That can be arranged, Lady _Hokage_" Danzo smiled.

"Are you threatening me Danzo, I could have you executed for that" she smiled.

"No of course not Lady Hokage, I was merely suggesting a possible course of action" Tsunade giggled.

"You're in my house Danzo, I dare you to speak again...go on, one word and I'll have you castrated and thrown to the wolves, I hear that old bones are easer to chew" she let out a loud giggled.

Danzo knew when he was beaten, Tsunade was right this wasn't the time nor the place to challenge her.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue old man, don't worry old age gets to us all. That was a lot of words" she giggled again.

'Don't get to comfortable in that chair you bitch, I'll have your head in my trophy room yet' Danzo looked down at his desk.

**Severed Bonds**

Pain and Konon stood on separate fingers of the Gedo Mezo statue, a darkened cave set the mood around the statue , it was ominous. The only thing that brightened the cave was Pain's holographic body and his bright Rinnegan.

"Assemble" he said in a monotone, one by one members of the Akatsuki appeared. Partners stood next to each other on the fingers. Each Akatsuki member had a different expression adjourning their faces.

"I've called you all here today to introduce to you a new member" he said in usual monotone.

"Ohhh fresh meat" said Hidan with an excited laugh.

"What's your name boy?" asked Kakazu.

"Naruto Namikaze" said Naruto in a dark monotone of his own.

"Namikaze huh, that name takes me back" said Kakazu.

"Naruto-kun tell me, what do you think of art?" asked Sasori.

Naruto remained impassive.

"Art is something that people covert, something to be desired and chesired. True art is power" Naruto had his eyes closed hiding his Rinnegan. His holographic image was all that anyone could see of him.

"Interesting, but wouldn't you agree art is a bang, hmph?" asked Deidara with a smile.

"You're voice is irritating, shut up" said Naruto in a dismissive tone.

Hidan let out a loud laugh, Itachi's face twitched, Konon giggled softly, Pain remained stotic, Kakazu chuckled softly as did Sasori.

"Why you little arrogant" Naruto opened his eyes wide. Everyone didn't react, Pain let out a curious noise.

"Interesting Naruto, you possess my ocular jutsu, excellent. How bout a test then. To see if you and Itachi can work together" he held out his hand, a beautiful young woman appeared as a small holographic image. She had red lipstick on, blue eyes and perfect skin. Her hair was dark blonde it reached just below her shoulders in a ponytail She had a perky set of D cup breasts. She wore a short sleaved t shirt adjourned with the pattern of clouds. She had a metal belt and on both her hands she had black gloves on. She wore three quarter pants and had black shinobi boots showing off her ruby red painted toes.

All in all she was beautiful.

"This is the two tails Jinchuriki" said Pain.

"You are to capture her and take the mystical item that her biju holds, kill her and her biju if you must, Zetsu has tracked her to a small village town in the land of snow, he'll show you the way. Report when you have the item or don't report at all, dismissed" Pain disappeared along with Konon.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Naruto-kun" said Kakazu who disappeared along with Hidan.

"Watch your back kid, I'll blow you up if you cross me again" Deidara disappeared.

"Don't mind him Naruto, he's doesn't like to be up staged" Sasori disappeared along with Zetsu, Itachi and Naruto disappeared simultaneously.

**Severed Bonds**

"I can't believe it! Naruto's an Akatsuki" said Shikamaru.

The rookie 9 or now 8 sat around the table each had sad looks on their faces.

"There's no way that, that was Naruto, he, he doesn't have a heart his eyes they're cold" said Lee shivering at the memory.

"That...was Naruto alright" said Sakura in a quiet voice.

"You know Naruto's now in the bingo book, he's the 3rd person to obtain an SS rank in the bingo books" said Neji.

"Naruto he's a rogue ninja now, he must be brought to justice" said Ino.

"Sakura what do you think?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura gripped her shorts underneath the table.

"I hate him" she growled.

"You hate him?" asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto is a bitter defeated loser, he failed to bring Sasuke back, he failed to save Gaara and he's failed to live up to the fourth Hokage. I'm going to hunt him down and bring him to justice" tears rolled down her eyes she got up and stomped out in an angry stupor.

"Troublesome woman, she'll get herself killed going after Naruto like that" said Shikamaru.

"Then we back her up" said Kiba standing up with determination in his eyes.

"I refuse to let Naruto get away with this, I'm going to join her!" he walked out of the bar.

"As will I!" yelled Lee and he ran after Kiba.

"Ah troublesome, just troublesome" Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah cheer up Shikamaru, have a dumpling" offered Choji. Shikamaru snatched it and muttered troublesome while snacking away.

**Severed Bonds**

"I h-hate the cold" Naruto sneezed as he and Itachi trudged through a snowy forest. They had arrived in the snow country a week ago. Zetsu had pointed them in the right direction but he had done little to actually be precise and helpful.

"I told you to pack an extra jacket to go underneath your cloak, perhaps you'll listen next time" said Itachi in a calm tone. Both their breaths visiable but Itachi didn't seem to feel the cold like Naruto.

"Doesn't the nine tails help in this situation?" asked Itachi.

Naruto scoffed.

"He's no help at all, he's kind of a selfish prick" Itachi smiled.

"Ah come on, I'm sure he's not all bad" said Itachi.

"No he really is" Naruto shook his head and breathed a fire justu into his mouth warming himself up.

"Come on, Zetsu says that the Jinchuriki is in the next town over. Don't be such a wimp" Naruto growled and followed his senior.

**2 days later**

The snow slowly fell from the heavens as Itachi and Naruto walked into a town square. Naruto hadn't taken Talon on this mission with him, the bird only being a chick didn't deal well with the cold. Talon was his best friend and he wouldn't put him at risk for anybody.

"Naruto-kun do you feel that? That's demonic chakra" Naruto nodded, an explosion rocked the area. Naruto and Itachi stood side by side with no expressions on their faces.

An Iwa ninja came sailing past Naruto. He didn't even blink or flinch as he crashed through a building and landed in front of him. The man put his hand on Naruto's boot.

"P-Please h-help...evil...

"Weak" Naruto kicked him in the face, he crashed back through the same building Naruto kicked him so hard that he broke his neck, hell he might have kicked it off if he had added a little more force. A roar came from the smoke, a volley of blue fire balls rushed out of the smoke toward Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto breathed in calmly, Itachi didn't even have to look at him.

Naruto opened his eyes, Rinnegan activated.

The volley of fire balls crashed into them, it created a massive explosion that rocked the area. The snow in the small square all but disappeared.

A young woman walked out of the smoke calmly.

"Akatsuki, typical" she licked her dry lipstick covered lips. "You're here to capture me, right? Well I have no intention of letting you capture me, I am Yugito Nii and I'm the Jinchuriki of the two tailed cat!" Naruto let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" she yelled.

She watched as the smoke disappeared over the area that she unleashed her attack. Naruto and Itachi had both had their dojustu's activated. Naruto had created a force field that shielded them from the blast. Naruto eyes glowed as the area that Itachi and Naruto stood on was still covered in snow. They stopped glowing as he dropped the force field.

"Two tails, that's cute" he chuckled again.

"What?" she yelled.

"My biju makes your's his bitch" Naruto realised the irony as soon as he said it but he didn't let the statement falter.

"What one, what one do you hold?" she growled crouching down, she reached for something out of her back pocket.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto smiled.

"Maybe we could discuss this over dinner tonight" she giggled.

Naruto's smirk never left his face.

Yugito breathed in.

**"Nezumi Kedama" **(mouse hairball) she fired the multiple blue orbs of fire out of her mouth and at the ground creating a massive smoke screen, destroying everything around her.

"What a showy diversion" said Naruto.

The Jinchuriki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She's escaped into the pipes below" said Itachi.

Naruto channelled chakra into his right leg. It glowed white and he stomped the ground making the small town shake. Naruto had stomped a rather large hole in the ground revealing a destroyed and open water pipe.

"Was that necessary" said Itachi in a monotone.

"No, not really. But it'll install fear into the Jinchuriki" Itachi and Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed.

**Severed Bonds**

"Naruto and Itachi work well together" said Kakazu as he observed the small town square.

"Mhm I'm not impressed, there isn't enough blood. They have weird fucking eyes as well" Kakazu shook his head.

"Shut...up, Hidan" Hidan growled at Kakazu. "Come on" Kakazu disappeared.

"Hey what...hey Kakazu! Heeeeeeeyyyy!" Hidan was left stranded by himself.

**Severed Bonds**

The blonde haired Jinchuriki ran through the sewers as fast as she could. She could hear the Akatsuki's footsteps hitting the water. They were getting louder and that meant they were catching up to her.

**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **Itachi's voice boomed from behind her. She jumped out of the pipes into a large water storage area. She stepped to the side; the Rapid-fire fire balls sailed past her out of the pipes. When they stopped, she pumped chakra into her legs and flipped onto the other side of the open area. She kicked up water as she landed on the other side. She gasped when she saw two pairs of glowing piercing eyes. The rippled patterned eyes of Naruto made her the most apprehensive and unsure of how to respond to such power. They literally told her that one wrong move, one wrong step out of line. He would kill her.

Both sets of eyes held no remorse, they were the eyes of men that mothers told their children about so that they would eat their vegetables.

Naruto and Itachi walked out of the pipe and jumped down onto the large pool of water. They both looked across to the Jinchuriki; Naruto smirked as lightning danced around his right hand. The lightning became more intense, that it burned the walls around him as the lightning field got bigger and bigger.

**"Raiton: Jibashi" **Naruto channelled the lightning into his index finger. The woman looked a little perplexed. Naruto touched the pool below them. The water in front of Naruto and Itachi was covered in lightning. It travelled fast toward the Jinchuriki. She jumped up to avoid it; Itachi appeared behind her in midair.

She turned around in time to meet Itachi's foot which connected with her stomach sending her down to the water below. She spat up some blood and was hurled toward Naruto. Naruto's Rinnegan blazed, she executed midair recovery and landed half on the water.

**"Bansho Tenin" **the woman gasped as a magnetic pull overcame her body. She was hurled toward Naruto by an invisible force; Naruto caught her by the throat.

She gasped of air.

"Ya know you don't have to fight us, we don't want to kill you, Yugito" the Jinchuriki now identified as Yugito growled and shakily made the ram sign. Naruto with his free hand grabbed her hand to stop her weaving hand signs.

"I don't think so" said Naruto, she bit his hand, Naruto let her go and she fell to the ground smirking.

"Begone!" she roared. She spun around and was engulfed in a blue chakra. Naruto jumped back Itachi landed next to her.

"So...this is the two tailed cat" said Naruto.

**"Matatabi" boomed a voice in Naruto's head.**

'What?' asked Naruto.

**"The cat you stupid mortal, her name is Matatabi, we once had a...close relationship as you mortals would call it" Kyuubi's voice was a little shaky.**

'How could you even have sex, she's on fire' comment Naruto.

**"Boy she isn't really a flame, don't be ignorant!" Naruto chuckled out loud Itachi heard him.**

"Well excuse me for being curious" Naruto put his hand on his sword and crouched down.

"Did I miss something Naruto-kun?" Naruto chuckled again.

"Kyuubi and...the two tails-

"Don't finish that sentence, I get the point" Itachi crouched down as well.

**"I'll crush you know you little whelps" screamed a two tailed enhanced Yugito, her voice had a lot more base in it.**

She breathed in.

"Here we go Itachi-senpai, try and keep up" Itachi smiled, they both hadn't taken their jutsu enhanced eyes off the blue giant.

"Don't get cocky Naruto-kun" the two tails blue a massive fire ball at them they disappeared in bursts of speed.

"Now Naruto-kun!" yelled Itachi. Yugito spun around her tails head toward Naruto. Naruto smiled and made a ram sign with one of his hands.

**"Daburu Bunshin Daibakuha!" **'Naruto' and 'Itachi' blew up forcing the giant cat back. She growled as Naruto appeared in front of her and Itachi behind you. They both ran through a series of hand signs.

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **two water dragon bullet danced to either side of Yugito.

**'Water style, my weakness' she thought desperately. She spun around and let a wall of fire from her tail blocking some of the water bullet. It was similar to Hyuga Clans ultimate defence. Some water still splashed on her.**

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **shouted Itachi.

She ducked and gave him a toothy grin.

**"I know genin with better aim then you" she giggled which made Itachi smirk.**

Itachi disappeared in a burst of speed. Yugito jumped around looking for Naruto and Itachi.

The two Akatsuki members were above her staring down her with smirks.

"You're done" said Naruto as he quickly went through a serious of hand seals, Yugito hissed at them.

**"Raiton: Shichū Shibari" (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)** Four gigantic rock pillars appeared around the giant cat.

**'Shit' she thought as she was electrified, it was enhanced by water on her.**

Yugito screamed in tailed beast mode. As the electric field ripped through each other. Lightning danced and bounced around the four rock pillars, she screamed again. Naruto remained emotionless; he jumped down to see Yugito, her clothes ripped and her proclaim skin was burnt in multiple places.

'Ya know she had some serious fight in her, to bad she has the second weakest biju, unlucky' thought Naruto as he bent down and lifted her up. He carried her bridal style, Itachi and Naruto jumped up out of the pipes and out into a street. The snow had stopped but the terrain was covered in it.

Naruto and Itach deactivated their dojutsu's.

"Well that was certainly entertaining" Kakazu appeared landing next to the Itachi.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, did you get enough information to report back to Pain about our teamwork and Naruto's abilities?" asked Itachi.

Kakazu chuckled.

"It never seize to amaze me to hear how smart you really are" said Kakazu. Hidan screamed as he ran up to them with an angry expression on his face.

"Kakazu you *pant* asshole *pant* you left me" he sucked in the cold air and chuckled. He was met with glares from Naruto, Itachi and Kakazu.

"Wow...what a cold reception" he smiled and patted himself on the back. He nodded with his eyes closed.

'Wait a minute, nobodies laughing' he opened them, the same glares.

"Hidan" said Kakazu.

"Shut" said Itachi.

"Up" finished Naruto.

"Oh man that was comic gold, come on ah you guys have no sense of humour honestly" Hidan caught sight of the Jinchuriki in Naruto's arms and smiled.

"Hubba, hubba what did ya find here!" he howled like a wolf and jumped neared Naruto.

Itachi face palmed.

"Kakazu, if you're thinking about trading partners you can go to hell" Kakazu chuckled.

"Well I was hoping that you and Itachi wouldn't be compatible so I could pawn Hidan off on you" he laughed.

"Ya know it wouldn't have mattered if Itachi and me were mortal enemies I have no idea how you deal with this pain in the ass" Itachi smiled.

"Glad you think so highly of me Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled.

"Oh no, it's just the fact that you hardly talk" Naruto shrugged.

"Hey Naruto" said Hidan.

"Ya what is it?" asked Naruto.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Well come on she's-

"You finish that sentence Hidan your immortality will be a curse, I won't have to stop because I wouldn't worry about beating you to death" Naruto growled at him.

"Wo easy there" Hidan stepped back.

"I was only kidding" he chuckled again.

"You're a pig" Naruto let out a magnetic pulse and he was flung down the street, he landed in a pile of snow.

Kakazu sighed.

"I better go dig him out, I'll see you later" Kakazu turned to dig out Hidan.

"What do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"Well we'll stay in a hotel, you can stay with the Jinchuriki I only have enough money for two rooms, when she wakes up I want you to try what we talked about" Naruto nodded as he and Itachi turned in a separate direction to Kakazu and Hidan.

**Severed Bonds**

"Hey what's up hime?" greeted Jiraya with a smile as he sat on the window seal.

"You idiot do you have any idea what has happened in the past couple of weeks" she held up Naruto's picture in the bingo book, Jiraya turned serious for a second.

"This is...

Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

...an awesome photo!" Jiraya chuckled. Tsunade threw an empty bottle of sake at him. He ducked and stepped into her office. Jiraya threw the book on her desk and sat down on the chair opposite her.

"So Naruto's in the bingo book, a member of the Akatsuki, has the Rinnegan and almost killed half of the Rookie 9 with a single attack, hm" he chuckled.

"I certainly do train quite the little monsters don't I" Tsunade shook her head and rubbed her temples. She was nursing her aching head but to no avail.

"How can you be so fucking calm, my heir to this stupid job is now an international criminal!" Jiraya chuckled again.

"That kid knows what he's doing, you really think that anyone can touch him, considering his pedigree being common knowledge now. I doubt any ninja will try anything, if they try, they die, simple" Tsunade shook her head.

"Why does that boy constantly need battle, seriously he causes fights all the time" Jiraya chuckled.

"Don't you know why? Minato was exactly the same, and so are you" Tsunade looked perplexed.

"Alright let me explain" Jiraya crossed his arms.

"Naruto's from a lineage that transcends the shinobi world. You know how the story goes, the sage of six paths had two sons, one with the body of a sage and the other with the eyes" Tsunade nodded.

"Minato's clan the Namikaze are a battle clan from the elder days" Tsunade didn't know that.

"They rivalled the Senju and the Uchiha in battle. If a waring nation hired one of three, the other would hire the opposing clan, people came to call them war clans" Jiraya chuckled.

"So is it because Naruto is a Namikaze" Jiraya chuckled again.

"Hold now don't rush me, this is the best part" he adjusted his position in the chair.

"Kushina's great grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, which means that-

"Grandfather was his...

Jiraya nodded.

"Hashirama 'wood style' Senju, was Naruto's great great grandfather" Tsunade kicked herself.

'Maybe all this alcohol is getting to me' she thought.

"So he's part Namikaze and Senju?" Jiraya chuckled again.

"Here's the best part" said Jiraya.

"Kushina's great grandfather was Hashirama, Minato's great grandfather was...Madara Uchiha" Tsunade was in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Naruto's great great grandfather is...Madara Uchiha" Tsunade threw her desk out of the window.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME BEFORE YOU PERVERTED MORON!" she narrowed her eyes a vein appeared on the side of head.

"Sit down Tsunade" Jiraya was serious, Tsunade was shocked. He was never this forceful or spoke to her in this matter. She swallowed and sat down, a desk no longer separating them.

"Not many know this but the Uchiha and Namikaze are linked through marriage generations ago" she calmed down and breathed in.

"Madara Uchiha loved 3 things above all. War, his children and Naruto's great great grandmother Rena Namikaze, she was the most powerful Konoichi on the planet, none could touch her. Save for Madara or Hashirama, some say she was stronger than them" he chuckled.

"Why would Madara have chosen to have a child with a Namikaze, the enemy" Jiraya chuckled.

"Tsunade-hime, you can't choose who you fall in love with" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Madara Uchiha fell...in love?" she was shocked.

"Ah Tsunade, Tsunade" he laughed. "No matter how strong or powerful a man becomes, a woman no matter her pedigree or power can overpower them" he shook his head.

"Together they stood on top of the shinobi world next to your grandfather" Jiraya adjusted in his seat.

"So they had children?" asked Tsunade.

"I was getting to that!" he yelled angrily, he coughed and continued.

"Madara and Rena had 2 children, a boy named Riku and a girl named Akari. They had twins" Tsunade smiled.

"Well that is really interesting, so Naruto is part Uchiha, is that why he has the Rinnegan" Jiraya shrugged.

"If you think about Naruto is part Senju, Uchiha and Namikaze. He's a triple threat really" Jiraya sighed.

"Naruto probably should have the Sharingan but in his case Naruto has the purest form of dojutsu. The Sharingan is a mutation of the Rinnegan. My hypothesis is that the bloodline finally stabilised in Naruto after generations. Which is why that neither Minato's parents, nor Minato had a dojutsu. Destiny is a funny thing, isn't it" he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto has those eyes for a reason, funny I thought the same thing about Nagato, but he died" Jiraya sighed in sadness.

"Naruto is the child of prophecy" Tsunade looked at him in confusion. "Naruto will be a part of this world's future no doubt about it, whether it ends or begins an era of peace it's up to him. But I believe he will lead us all into peace" Jiraya smiled.

"Where are you going now?" asked Tsunade.

"Running an errand" Jiraya chuckled.

"What kind of errand?" Jiraya touched the side of his nose and disappeared.

Tsunade sighed and went to reach for her special sake bottle in her top draw...in her desk...which sailed out the window...a few minutes ago...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Severed Bonds**

"I'm going to regret this" said Naruto to himself as he sat an uncousious Yugito on the end of the bed.

He removed Yugito's shoes, gloves and headband. He gently lifted her into the hotel room's queen sized bed. Itachi advised him to tie her up...but Naruto being Naruto couldn't bring himself to do it. He was just too chivalrous even though he couldn't afford to be in front of Hidan and Kakazu.

He pulled the blanket over her and walked to the couch and sat down. He closed his eyes and listened to the breeze outside. Naruto grunted and erected a barrier if he was attacked, which if Yugito tried to, it wouldn't surprise him, not in the slightest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Severed Bonds**

**"Kitten! Kitten! Are you alright!" came a dark but feminine voice.**

"What, where? I-I'm alive? Why? Why did those Akatsuki not kill me?" Yugito was inside her mindscape. It was nothing like Naruto's, it wasn't a sewer. It was a large open space. The entire space around them was a sky blue. The floor was made up of clouds. It was peaceful, Yugito was at peace with her biju and her mindscape reflected that. Nibi was in front of her laying down on her stomach, with no restrictions and no restraints. Her tail's were swishing around behind her. She seemed to be quite content.

**"Thank goodness you're alive it would seem that Kyu-kun's container didn't have the heart to kill you" she giggled.**

"Did you just giggle, you never giggle. Kyu, Kyu, you mean Kyuubi. That Akatsuki holds the strongest of the 9?" she asked her biju who nodded and showed her a toothy grin.

**"Ya he's Kyu-kun's container alright, he smells like a fox. He's quite handsome don't you think. He would have to be, being my foxy-kun's jailor, naturally" she purred and adopted a far off look in her eyes.**

"Wait a minute, how do you know The Kyuubi?" asked Yugito. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Nibi giggled again, she purred as well.

**"Well you could say that we...know each other, very well" she purred again.**

"Ah, you're such a sexual predator" Yugito shook her head.

**"Well you are what you eat, Yugito-chan" she licked her lips.**

"Gross Nibi" Nibi giggled and bought one of her tails around and wrapped it around Yugito. She bought her close to her and sat her down in front of her. She bobbed her head and an image of Naruto sleeping appeared in front of them.

**"What do you think Kitten?" asked Nibi.**

"He tried to kill me and he's an Akatsuki. He can burn in hell for all I care" she hmphed and turned her head sharply to the side.

**"Don't be like that Kitten" she used both her tails. She moved them to either side of Yugito's head and turned it back at the picture.**

Yugito's eyes met Naruto's sleeping face. Even she had to admit he was quite handsome. She was seventeen and because of her Jinchuriki status she was never allowed to date or have a boyfriend. So she just shut herself of from the male species all together. Naruto was really attractive though, despite him trying to kill her.

"So what if he's gorgeous-oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No way uhuh I see where you're going no freaking way!" she got up and faced her biju. "He is the enemy, he's evil" Nibi giggled.

**"Kitten if he was the enemy don't you think he would have killed you. He put you to bed. And I distinctly remember you clinging to him pretty tightly" she giggled again. "It's only natural he does have an air of dominace about him, you like that don't you Yugito-chan" Yugito growled.**

"Shuddap!" she blushed and exited her mindscape.

**Severed Bonds**

The sun pierced through the open curtains, Yugito pulled the covers over herself. She groaned as the sun hit her bed.

"Stupid sun...where the hell am I!?" she pushed the covers of her. She grimaced as a wave of pain shot through her body.

"You alright?" asked Naruto from the couch.

"Y-You" Yugito jumped out of bed.

"Oh jeez thank you Naruto for saving me from certain death, thank you so much for not killing me" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Just who the hell are you!?" she screamed.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

**For You**

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**Please Review and let my know your opinions pretty please**

**Until next time guys**


	4. The Snake's Den

**Yo guys and girls. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know your valuable opinions, please.**

**Thank you to all who favourited and followed, thank you so much.**

**And thank you to all those who review, I really appreciate it. **

**Previously on Severed Bonds**

Pain and Konon stood on separate fingers of the Gedo Mezo statue, a darkened cave set the mood around the statue , it was ominous. The only thing that brightened the cave was Pain's holographic body and his bright Rinnegan.

"Assemble" he said in a monotone, one by one members of the Akatsuki appeared. Partners stood next to each other on the fingers. Each Akatsuki member had a different expression adjourning their faces.

"I've called you all here today to introduce to you a new member" he said in usual monotone.

"Ohhh fresh meat" said Hidan with an excited laugh.

"What's your name boy?" asked Kakazu.

"Naruto Namikaze" said Naruto in a dark monotone of his own.

"Namikaze huh, that name takes me back" said Kakazu.

"Naruto-kun tell me, what do you think of art?" asked Sasori.

Naruto remained impassive.

"Art is something that people covert, something to be desired and chesired. True art is power" Naruto had his eyes closed hiding his Rinnegan. His holographic image was all that anyone could see of him.

"Interesting, but wouldn't you agree art is a bang, hmph?" asked Deidara with a smile.

"You're voice is irritating, shut up" said Naruto in a dismissive tone.

Hidan let out a loud laugh, Itachi's face twitched, Konon giggled softly, Pain remained stotic, Kakazu chuckled softly as did Sasori.

"Why you little arrogant" Naruto opened his eyes wide. Everyone didn't react, Pain let out a curious noise.

"Interesting Naruto, you possess my ocular jutsu, excellent. How bout a test then. To see if you and Itachi can work together" he held out his hand, a beautiful young woman appeared as a small holographic image. She had red lipstick on, blue eyes and perfect skin. Her hair was dark blonde it reached just below her shoulders in a ponytail She had a perky set D cup breasts. She wore a short sleaved t shirt adjourned with the pattern of clouds. She had a metal belt and on both her hands she had black gloves on. She wore three quarter pants and had black shinobi boots showing off her ruby red painted toes.

All in all she was beautiful.

"This is the two tails Jinchuriki" said Pain.

"You are to capture her and take the mystical item that her biju holds, kill her and her biju if you must, Zetsu has tracked her to a small village town in the land of snow, he'll show you the way. Report when you have the item or don't report at all, dismissed"

**Severed Bonds**

"I can't believe it Naruto's an Akatsuki" said Shikamaru.

The rookie 9 or now 8 sat around the table each had sad looks on their faces.

"There's no way that, that was Naruto, he, he doesn't have a heart he's eyes they're cold" said Lee shivering at the memory.

"That...was Naruto alright" said Sakura in a quiet voice.

"You know Naruto's now in the bingo book, he's the 3rd person to obtain an SS rank in the bingo books" said Neji.

"Naruto he's a rogue ninja now, he must be brought to justice" said Ino.

"Sakura what do you think?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura gripped her shorts underneath the table.

"I hate him" she growled.

"You hate him?" asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto is a bitter defeated loser, he failed to bring Sasuke back, he failed to save Gaara and he's failed to live up to the fourth Hokage. I'm going to hunt him down and bring him to justice" tears rolled down her eyes she got up and stomped out in an angry stupor.

"Troublesome woman, she'll get herself killed going after Naruto like that" said Shikamaru.

"Then we back her up" said Kiba standing up with determination in his eyes.

"I refuse to let Naruto get away with this, I'm going to join her!" he walked out of the bar.

"As will I!" yelled Lee and he ran after Kiba.

"Ah troublesome, just troublesome" Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah cheer up Shikamaru, have a dumpling" offered Choji. Shikamaru snatched it and muttered troublesome while snacking away.

**Severed Bonds**

"Begone!" she roared. She spun around and was engulfed in a blue chakra. Naruto jumped back Itachi landed next to her.

"So...this is the two tailed cat" said Naruto.

"**Matatabi" boomed a voice in Naruto's head. **

'What?' asked Naruto.

"**The cat you stupid mortal, her name is Matatabi, we once had a...close relationship as you mortals would call it" Kyuubi's voice was a little shaky. **

'How could you even have sex, she's on fire' comment Naruto.

"**Boy she isn't really a flame, don't be ignorant!" Naruto chuckled out loud Itachi heard him. **

"Well excuse me for being curious" Naruto put his hand on his sword and crouched down.

"Did I miss something Naruto-kun?" Naruto chuckled again.

"Kyuubi and...the two tails-

"Don't finish that sentence, I get the point" Itachi crouched down as well.

"**I'll crush you know you little whelps" screamed a two tailed enhanced Yugito her was had a lot more base in it.**

She breathed in.

"Here we go Itachi-senpai, try and keep up" Itachi smiled, they both hadn't taken their jutsu enhanced eyes off the blue giant.

"Don't get cocky Naruto-kun" the two tails blue a massive fire ball at them they disappeared in bursts of speed.

**Severed Bonds**

"Not many know this but the Uchiha and Namikaze are linked through marriage generations ago" she calmed down and breathed in.

"Madara Uchiha loved 3 things above all. War, his children and Naruto's great grandmother Rena Namikaze, she was the most powerful Konoichi on the planet, none could touch her. Save for Madara or Hashirama, some say she was stronger than them" he chuckled.

"Why would Madara have chosen to have a child with a Namikaze, the enemy" Jiraya chuckled.

"Tsunade-hime, you can't choose who you fall in love with" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Madara Uchiha fell...in love?" she was shocked.

"Ah Tsunade, Tsunade" he laughed. "No matter how strong or powerful a man becomes, a woman no matter her pedigree or power can overpower them, easily" he shook his head.

"Together they stood on top of the shinobi world next to your grandfather" Jiraya adjusted in his seat.

"So they had children?" asked Tsunade.

"I was getting to that!" he yelled angrily, he coughed and continued.

"Madara and Rena had 2 children, a boy named Riku and a girl named Akari. They had twins" Tsunade smiled.

"Well that is really interesting, so Naruto is part Uchiha, is that why he has the Rinnegan" Jiraya shrugged.

"If you think about Naruto is part Senju, Uchiha and Namikaze. He's a triple threat really" Jiraya sighed.

**Severed Bonds**

"Did you just giggle, you never giggle. Kyu, Kyu, you mean Kyuubi. That Akatsuki holds the strongest of the 9?" she asked her biju who nodded and showed her a toothy grin.

"**Ya he's Kyu-kun's container alright, he smells like a fox. He's quite handsome don't you think. He would have to be, being my foxy-kun's jailor, naturally" she purred and adopted a far off look in her eyes. **

"Wait a minute, how do you know The Kyuubi?" asked Yugito. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Nibi giggled again, she purred as well.

"**Well you could say that we...know each other, very well" she purred again. **

"Ah, you're such a sexual predator" Yugito shook her head.

"**Well you are what you eat, Yugito-chan" she licked her lips.**

"Gross Nibi" Nibi giggled and bought one of her tails around and wrapped it around Yugito. She bought her close to her and sat her down in front of her. She bobbed her head and an image of Naruto sleeping appeared in front of them.

"**What do you think Kitten?" asked Nibi. **

"He tried to kill me and he's an Akatsuki. He can burn in hell for all I care" she hmphed and turned her head sharply to the side.

"**Don't be like that Kitten" she used both her tails. She moved them to either side of Yugito's head and turned it back at the picture. **

Yugito's eyes met Naruto's sleeping face. Even she had to admit he was quite handsome. She was seventeen and because of her Jinchuriki status she was never allowed to date or have a boyfriend. So she just shut herself off from the male species all together. Naruto was really attractive though, despite him trying to kill her.

"So what if he's gorgeous-oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No way uhuh I see where you're going no freaking way!" she got up and faced her biju. "He is the enemy, he's evil" Nibi giggled.

"**Kitten if he was the enemy don't you think he would have killed you. He put you to bed. And I distinctly remember you clinging to him pretty tightly" she giggled again. "It's only natural he does have an air of ****dominance**** about him, you like that don't you Yugito-chan" ****Yugito**** growled.**

"Shuddap!" she blushed and exited her mindscape.

**Severed Bonds**

The sun pierced through the open curtains, Yugito pulled the covers over herself. She groaned as the sun hit her bed.

"Stupid sun...where the hell am I!?" she pushed the covers of her. She grimaced as a wave of pain shot through her body.

"You alright?" asked Naruto from the couch.

"Y-You" Yugito jumped out of bed.

"Oh jeez thank you Naruto for saving me from certain death, thank you so much for not killing me" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Just who the hell are you!?" she screamed.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

**Severed Bonds**

"No the person with the stupid look on his face next to you...baka" she mumbled, Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"Gee quick witted to, if you weren't such a psycho males everywhere will be lining up" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh psycho...did you just call me psycho. I'll show you psycho!" she breathed in Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh no, no, no, no not in here!" Naruto waved his arms in front of his face, Yugito ignored him and blew out a large blue fireball that engulfed Naruto. She smirked when she stopped blowing out flames. She rubbed her bare hands as the cold air ripped into the hotel room. Replacing the nice warm air.

"Well that was rude" came a voice from behind her.

Yugito instinctively pivoted around and tried to deliver a spinning kick to Naruto's head. He caught her leg, her bare foot becoming cold as he held it up next to his neck.

"Don't. Do. That" he let go of Yugito's foot and she retracted it.

"What do you want from me, Naruto?" she asked as she brought her hands to her sides trying to warm herself.

"That was a really stupid thing to do" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"**Bansho Tenin" **the wall began to repair itself. The wood becoming whole and making the wall and window again. Shielding them from the cold air. Once the wall was repaired Naruto opened his eyes to see a pretty confused Yugito.

"Jealous?" he chuckled. Yugito scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh gee thank you Naruto for not letting me freeze to death because I have nowhere else to go" Naruto laughed when she pouted at him.

"You tried to kill me" she hissed.

Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yugito, if I wanted you to kill...I would have finished you off yesterday" Naruto's tone didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"You've failed to answer my question what do you want?" asked Yugito.

"Your biju's celestial item" Yugito cocked her head to the side.

Naruto sighed.

"Every biju has one Yugito, I want your biju's" Yugito crossed her arms over her large bust.

"No" she said simply.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You want to me word it differently? Naruto, you can't have it, unless you give me something in return" Naruto growled.

"Alright Yugito, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to die" she smiled sweetly.

"You only want me to die because yesterday I made you my bitch" Yugito growled, taking more offensive to that due to her cat-like biju.

"Alright how bout this _Naruto. _You take me to lunch and I'll give you Nibi's...celestial item. I think that's a fair deal" Naruto smiled.

"You're lying Yugito" Yugito giggled.

"Aw you hurt my feelings" she went over to the side if the bed and started to put on her forehead protector.

"Ah I don't have time for this woman!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He activated his Rinnegan paralyzing her using a magnetic jutsu.

Naruto channeled chakra into his index finger. Yugito struggled against the invisible force. He touched the finger to her forehead. He was pulled into her mindscape. He looked up to see the two tailed demon cat.

"**What can I do for you young tom?" asked ****Nibi****. She was laying on her belly her tails swishing around behind her.**

"Nibi-sama I require your celestial item, it's important" she chuckled.

"**Aw Yugito told me that you were cute but I didn't believe her" Naruto's eye twitched. **

"I'm flattered but you better choose your next words carefully" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"**My, my young tom. You certainly do have a...spirited disposition. I'm well aware of what those eyes are capable of" she giggled. "But I can see the light in your eyes young one, who do you think you're kidding" she purred. **

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

'These things are never easy are they' he thought with an inward groan.

"Look cat I-

A burst of chakra erupted from his body, the chakra travelled up to Nibi's nose. She shivered as the chakra entered her lungs.

"**Listen boy, you will release me if want to complete your little task" Naruto chuckled.**

'Why would I do that?" Kyuubi matched his chuckle.

"**Because I can smell the lust radiating from ****Matatabi****, and if you know what's good for you boy" Naruto chuckled.**

**Kyuubi sighed.**

"**Let me explain this so even a simpleton like you can understand. You'll let me ****tell**** that, I haven't had any semblance in pleasure for years. The only thing you have to do is allow some of my chakra to travel through your body. The only drawback is that some of that chakra will manifest itself into a trait which I will find most amusing" Kyuubi chuckled.**

Nibi purred again.

'Alright, I let your soul out along with some chakra so you can create a body for yourself, how do you plan to get her item' Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Do not underestimate what someone would do when they're denied the greatest pleasure" Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle.**

"**Kyu-kun...**

Nibi began to move slowly toward Naruto.

"Alright, alright. Kyuubi get out, get out, get out, get out, GEEEEEETTTTT OOOOUUUUUTTTTT" Naruto made the ram seal and quickly exited Yugito's mindscape to avoid being pounced on. Kyuubi may be the power fullest of the nine. But Nibi was certainly the horniest.

"What the hell did you just do...you...you...what the hell are those" Yugito pointed to Naruto's head.

"What...

"Naruto-kun, we've-what are you wearing" asked Itachi in a confused voice.

"What are you both talking about" Naruto walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes, his vision blurry for a second. Naruto chuckled at what he saw.

He rubbed his eyes again...alright...

He rubbed his eyes one more time...Kyuubi...manifest...chakra...

"KYYYYYUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the snow on top of the hotel fell off as did some birds native to the snowy climate.

"I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR TAIL YOU FURRY MAGGOT!" Naruto punched the glass making it shatter along with the entire wall behind it.

Yugito and Itachi looked in cautiously into the bathroom. Naruto stared at the two furry appendages on top of his head. They were red in contrast to his yellow hair.

"Those are...interesting" commented Itachi.

"I think that they're cu-

"You finish that sentence and we really will fight" Yugito giggled at his threat.

"Think of how much better you could hear Naruto-kun, they don't look so...terrible" said Itachi with a sincere smile.

"Come on foxy-kun, these can be used to your advantage" Yugito strolled into the bathroom. Naruto growled at her for her nickname. She walked right to him and took both the fox appendages in between her fingers.

"I think that your fox ears a cute" she rubbed them softly.

"Yugito what do you think you're-ahhhhhhh" Naruto melted at her touch. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He sighed at let out a purr. Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth and wiggled his ears out of her grasp.

"Aw come on Naruto-_kun_" she purred. "Don't you want me to stroke you" Naruto shook his head and blushed.

"Damn it Kyuubi have you finished being seduced yet!" yelled Naruto out loud.

"What?" asked Yugito. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well um ya see I um...Kyuubi...has...sexual...frustrations...and Nibi-aahhhhh" he shook his head.

"Look you can ask her in a few hours" Yugito sighed.

"Well in the mean time Naruto, while your biju is...acquiring the item. I'm going to get some breakfast and run an errand. You two...do whatever you two plan on...doing" he walked out with a stoic expression on his face. If you looked really hard, you could see the blush on his face.

"Well Naruto-_kun..._we have plenty of time to kill before Kyuubi gets what he wants, you get what you want and I...well I want to you to take me out" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I haven't actually seen what this place has to offer, nor have I tried the local food. So if you want the item you're going to have to please me" Yugito smiled.

She was annoyingly correct. Even if Kyuubi managed to get the item, Yugito has the final say on what comes in and out of her mindscape. Well by that logic Kyuubi would remain inside her mindscape. But luckily for Naruto that wasn't the case. He sighed knowing that she had trapped him.

She smiled cheekily and him.

"Alright, alright I'll...take you out...miserable bitch" he mumbled.

She giggled.

"Get out and let me get ready" Naruto sighed and went out and dropped himself on the couch.

She closed the bathroom and door and started to get herself ready.

The door opened again and she poked her head out.

"Naruto, can you please fix the wall please. It's kinda cold ya know" Naruto clicked his fingers.

"Thanks...foxy-kuunnnn" Naruto growled again.

She closed the door again and giggled.

She stripped and stepped into the shower.

**Severed Bonds**

"A mission to rescue Sasuke-kun? Wait if Sasuke-kun is there, then Naruto might be there, right sensei" asked Sakura as she and the new team 7 stood across the desk from her master.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No...this isn't a mission to _rescue Sasuke-kun _and yes Naruto might be there" she rubbed her temples again in frustration.

"Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Akio your mission is to scout a possible hideout of Orochimaru's, that might be occupied, this is an A ranked mission but should you engage Sasuke, Naruto, Kabuto or heaven forbid Orochimaru you are to either flee or engage with caution, understood?" she narrowed her eyes Aiko gave her a cocky smile. The young boy sure had a lot of confidence, or arrogance as it were.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama we'll completely destroy this Naruto and we'll rescue Sasuke, right Sakura-chan!?" Sakura smiled and nodded.

Aiko wore a red forehead protector, it was fastened around his head tightly pushing up his medium length brown hair. It was messy and some of his hair fell down onto the Konoha symbol. He had black fingerless gloves on with a wrist bracer on the left for protection. He wore toeless black boots and black undershirt. He wore a chunin flack jacket that was open. He also wore black shinobi pants. His chocolate eyes were full of life. He had a smile on his face.

"We accept Hokage-sama!" said Aiko, Tsunade rubbed her forehead again.

"Yamato make sure that he doesn't die" Yamato nodded.

"Hey don't worry Lady Tsunade! We're going to bring back Sasuke and beat this Naruto back so he can get executed, no problem!" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy, unintentionally leaking some killing intent.

"Hoka-

"Leave now boy" her tone left no room for discussion.

Yamato bowed in apology and followed Aiko out of her office as did Sakura.

**Severed Bonds**

"I'm a feared missing ninja, I a member of the Akatsuki, I'm-

"Going to escort me out to lunch" Yugito wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm with a smile. And rubbed up against him.

"You're enjoying this" he commented.

"Immensely" she giggled as they walked.

Naruto's new ears at the top of head were drawing some attention; others just thought that they were a bad excuse for a fake set of ears. But they were warm and he could hear Yugito's breathing and heart beat, maybe they would be useful.

They went inside a cafe' and they sat down inside. A waitress immediately came over to them and smiled.

"Hello there can I take your order" she talked politely and in a friendly tone.

"Can I have some tuna sushi please" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Some miso ramen please" said Naruto in a monotone.

"It'll be a few" she said as she bowed and walked away.

"Ramen?"

"Tuna Sushi?"

They both smiled.

"I guess we both have weird tastes" said Yugito.

"Why are you even out this far? It really isn't a tourist attraction" asked Naruto.

Yugito sighed.

"I was actually told to wipe out a camp of bandits terrorizing this village. Ya know the guy that you tried to kill me with?" Naruto put his hand on his chin.

**Severed Bonds**

"Weak" Naruto kicked him in the face, he crashed back through the same building Naruto kicked him so hard that he broke his neck, hell he might have kicked it off if he had added a little more force. A roar came from the smoke, a volley of blue fire balls rushed out of the smoke toward Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto breathed in calmly, Itachi didn't even have to look at him.

Naruto opened his eyes, Rinnegan activated.

**Severed Bonds**

"Oh right, whatever happened to that guy" Yugito shrugged.

"I don't know" she laughed. "But what I do know is that I want to fight you" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you upset because I whipped your ass?" Yugito growled.

"Did I hit a nerve, ha Yugi-_chan_" he mocked.

"You're either the bravest man in the world or the stupidest" she narrowed her eyes.

The waitress came over with their food on separate plates.

"Thank you" said Naruto as he smiled and took the plate from her.

"Here you are miss" said the waitress as she put the plate down in front to her.

"Alright then" when she didn't get an answer from Yugito she just left with a frown on her face.

"That was quite rude ya know" Naruto broke the chopsticks and began eating his ramen.

"If you beat me Naruto, you can have the Nibi's item" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really...do you know how important it is? That's quite a gamble" Naruto continued to eat his ramen.

"It isn't a gamble...because I'm going to beat you" Naruto sighed and put his chopsticks down.

"I'll destroy you" he said calmly as he put his hands down on the table.

"Really? You think so, we can fight know if you want?" she offered.

"No thanks" said Naruto.

Yugito growled and threw her plate across the tea house.

"That was quite rude" all the people eating stopped and looked at him.

"Look you plug head" Yugito grabbed his ramen and threw it across the tea house.

"I'm not asking you, I'm _telling you_. If you don't fight me you can't have it" a lightning bolt shot through Naruto's forehead.

Naruto stood up and met Yugito's face.

"You want it, you got!" Naruto slammed his fist into the table breaking it in two.

Naruto and Yugito disappeared leaving stunned and frightened people.

"Hey they didn't pay...

**Severed Bonds**

"**Mhm Kyu-kun that was amazing" Nibi purred and rubbed up against Kyuubi. She was underneath Kyuubi who laid on his belly over her.**

"**I know, can I have your necklace?" Nibi nodded and a necklace appeared in front of them floating in space.**

It was silver there were beads that decorated around the necklace so the silver wire underneath the beads were invisible. There were three ornament adjourning the necklace. There were two in the same. Two 3D triangles sharpened to a point at the end. They were a crystal-like sapphire. In the middle of the two ornaments was a cat skull. Its eyes glowed blue.

"**Good girl" Nibi purred at him.**

"**What are you going to do with it?" Kyuubi chuckled.**

"**My jailor might not look smart, but he is surprising very intelligent" Kyuubi's eyes began to glow red. Flashes of red appeared around the necklace. **

**Severed Bonds**

Team 7 jumped through the forest at breakneck speeds. They came to a clearing and jumped down into the middle of a road. They began walking.

"I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun" said Sakura with a blush on her face.

"But I can't wait to bring that _criminal _Naruto" Sakura clinched her fists.

"Sasuke sure does sound awesome, I can't wait to meet him" Sakura nodded.

"He's the best, he's amazing...he's wonderful" Sakura sighed.

"He's traitorous scum" said Sai in a monotone.

"What!?" yelled Sakura.

"He's a traitor, a coward that ran to a snake for power because he was unable to gain it himself. If I meet, I will destroy him. Naruto at least has his own power and he's earned my respect, unlike that loser" said Sai with a fake smile.

"Ah come on if he's as cool as Sakura-chan says then I bet when can get along with" said Aiko with a smile.

"No" said Sai with a smile.

"Why you" Sakura went to charge at Sai, Yamato created a wooden cage restricting her movement.

"Sakura...you're the apprentice of the Hokage, act like it. Sai I understand where you're coming from and to an extent I agree with you. But bickering like two children isn't helping and Akio...don't encourage Sakura" he released the jutsu. Yamato turned around and began walking down the pathway.

"Sai...

"Don't you dare say a word against Sasuke-kun...you can never replace Sasuke-kun...

"Why would I want to play second to someone weaker than myself" Sai spoke in a friendly tone and with a smile.

**Severed Bonds**

"You ready to die!" yelled Yugito who stood across from Naruto. Naruto had an impassive look on his face. His Akatsuki cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Well?" said Naruto in a monotone.

"Well what?" she shouted.

Naruto held out his right hand out. Yugito crouched down and narrowed her eyes.

Naruto smirked and motion for her to come here.

"Bring it" he said simply putting his hand down.

She growled again and charged at him. She pumped chakra into her legs and chakra dashed toward him. She pulled a kunai out and went to stab. Naruto moved to the left and grabbed her arm. She grabbed her kunai and held it to her throat. She struggled against him but he held firm.

He began pulling her toward him. She dug her heels into the snowy ground growling at him. She went to punch him again but he caught it.

"I win...Yugito-_chan_" she whimpered as he yanked her toward him. Their bodies rubbed up against each other. A blush appeared on her face as she looked into his blue eyes. Their breathing synced as their lips were millimeters away from each other.

Butterflies erupted from her stomach, she became weak at her knees.

Naruto moved his head to the side and brushed his lips ever so gently against hers. He pulled back Yugito's face lit up as her cheeks turned rosy red.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan and looked into Yugito's eyes. Her ocean blue eyes mimicked Naruto's Rinnegan and her eyes became half closed. The last thing Yugito saw was Naruto's Rinnegan before she collapsed forward.

Naruto caught her. He picked her up bridal style and disappeared kicking up snow.

**Severed Bonds**

Naruto reappeared in the hotel room still carrying her. He laid her down gently on the bed. Naruto looked down at her with a smile. He stayed there for a few seconds staring at her while she slept.

"**I'm finished boy" boomed a voice in Naruto's head.**

'Did ya do what I told you?' asked Naruto.

"**Do not address me like that boy, but yes. It was**** a**** fair trade I believe" Nibi's necklace appeared in Naruto's hands.**

'Hey this is pretty good' though Naruto as he took one last look at Yugito. He disappeared in a burst of speed away from the hotel room.

If one looked closely Yugito had a small smile on her face. She had just had her first kiss...with Naruto Namikaze...not bad hey?!

**Severed Bonds**

"Okay" Yamato whipped around and faced his team.

They were in a forest clearing.

"Well I have to relay the plan to you all before we reach the hideout" he turned to Sai.

"Sai, I need to you use your infiltration skills and scout the hideout for possible traps and if any are present in the hideout" Sai nodded.

"Right" he nodded.

"Akio after Sai has scouted the area, you will use your doton jutsu to create a tunnel...quietly to create a route into the hideout. Once we are in we will proceed in a triangle formation. I'll be leading, you two" he pointed to Akio and Sakura. "Will follow on the sides" they both nodded.

"Once and if...if we engage Sasuke or Orochimaru. Sai you will back us up" Sai nodded.

"Now I need to make this clear" Yamato's voiced lowered.

"This is a scouting and infiltration mission. We are to clarify if Orochimaru is present in the base, Sasuke is secondary" Yamato narrowed his eyes at Sakura who nodded slowly.

'Secondary...Sasuke-kun isn't secondary! Cha!' she thought angrily.

"There is also another matter I must address" he sighed.

"If we come up against Naruto or Orochimaru...we aren't going to stand and fight. We're going to run, understood?" all of them nodded and they disappeared in a burst of speed.

**Severed Bonds**

"Assemble" called Pain one by one all the Akatsuki members appeared on their separate fingers of Gedo Mezo statue.

"Naruto. Itachi. Were you successful?" asked Pain.

They didn't answer their dojutsus blazing and clearly visible. Nibi's necklace appeared in front of everybody.

"Interesting, hmm" said Deidara.

"So you were successful" said Pain.

"Interesting, did you bring back the Jinchuriki's body" Naruto didn't answer.

"She won't be a problem" said Itachi in a monotone.

"Kakazu gave us a detailed report on your teamwork and abilities. You have quite the arsenal of jutsu, I'm impressed. You even have knowledge of the jutsu that the Rinnegan grants to you. You have potential. I have a mission for you and Itachi" Pain narrowed his eyes.

**Severed Bonds**

"My, my you're all grown up" said Kabuto as he faced off against team 7 at the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout. He had a book in his hand, he pushed his glasses up with the other hand.

"Alright four eyes, now that we know you're here, Sasuke-kun and Orochimaru must be here as well!" yelled Sakura.

"Why yes you're correct Sakura, Sasuke-kun and Orochimaru-sama are here as well" he smiled.

"But Sasuke-kun isn't interested in seeing you unfortunately, he appears to be only interested in Naruto-kun. He's certainly more grown up than the rest of you" kabuto turned to Naruto's page in the bingo book.

"He's certainly grown up, and Sai and this brat are Sasuke-kun's and Naruto-kun's replacements, the leaf must be scrapping the bottom of the barrel" he chuckled evilly making Akio growl.

"Look you little geek, I'll wipe the floor with you this Naruto guy and that traitor Sasuke any day of the week" Sakura growled.

"Wait you said-

"I know what I said, he does seem like a cool guy. That doesn't mean that I want to fight him" he smiled and crouched down.

"Well you're welcome to come and try"

'Kabuto' disappeared and he turned to water, spreading out all underneath team 7's feet.

"Water?" said Sakura.

"Maybe not" the water turned into a clay-like substance. Team 7 was unable to move and thus sitting ducks. Kabuto appeared outside the parameter. Kabuto pulled out purple lighter from his pocket.

"Hm, I wonder, Yamato. I wonder if you'll burst into flames faster than your students" he chuckled evilly. He lit the flame and stared at it for a second. He pushed up his glasses.

"Something so beautiful, yet so deadly. Well...see ya" he laughed and threw the lighter onto the gel.

Sakura gasped...nothing happened.

She sighed in relief.

"Looks like your product is defective" she smirked at him.

He smirked back as the flame didn't go out. A small spark appeared as did as small flame.

"It'll burn slowly, you better think of something quick. Or you'll be burned alive" he chuckled and disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Just my luck that it's fire" said Yamato.

"Any ideas?" asked Akio with a frightened look on his face.

"At this point in time...we're fucked" Sai raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"You're quite the pessimist pinky...was that accurate" he said it in his fake friendly tone, with a fake friendly smile.

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME YOU PASTY FREAK!" she growled and struggled to moved her feet as the flames spread slowly toward them.

**Severed Bonds**

"Tell me do you both accept the mission?" asked Pain.

The Akatsuki meeting was still underway.

"No he's mine to kill!" yelled Deidara.

"Nobody said anything...about disposing of the traitor. His thirst for immortality will eventually cost him his life. Such a thing doesn't exist. The pursuit of nothingness is the a fool's errand. I merely wish to know how far along he is in destroying himself. I expect a report in a couple of days" Naruto and Itachi remained silent and they both disappeared.

"Those two are quite the team" comment Kakuza.

"Yes they are an interesting pair, who knows, their abilities might be the best that compliment each others in our ranks. Those eyes will strike fear in our enemies and eternal fear...true art" said Sasori.

"They're a formidable pair. Enough, you're all dismissed" said Pain as he disappeared along with Konan. Followed by rest of the Akatsuki.

Naruto and Itachi opened their eyes, they were in a forest clearing.

"Naruto-kun I have a gift for you, to commemorate our first successful together" Naruto smiled.

"I'd say it was pretty successful" he chuckled.

They both stood. Itachi pulled out a scroll with the heaven seal on it. He threw it at Naruto who caught it with one hand.

"It was your ancestors...it's yours if you want it" Itachi smiled.

Naruto unsealed the scroll and put it down on the ground. Markings surround and circle with the heaven sign in the middle.

"A blood seal...heaven...what do you have in here?" Naruto turned to his senior with an inquisitive look.

"Open it an find out Naruto-kun" Itachi smiled at him.

Naruto bit his finger and planted it in between the markings. They began spinning rapidly, almost like Sharingan. In a poof of smoke an ancient weapon appeared.

"No way...Itachi-senpai, where did you get this?" Naruto stood up and looked down at the item in question.

"How did you get Madara's war fan?" Naruto picked it up. It glowed white for a second at Naruto's touch.

"I have my ways. Fasten it across your chest and lets go" the fan was fasten across his back and a chord across his chest, it was upside down so the actual fan was facing the ground. It look pretty attractive the way it sat.

"Itachi-senpai" said Naruto.

Itachi turned around.

"Thank you" Itachi smiled again.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun" they walked off into the forest.

"Oh shit" muttered Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Itachi.

He put his thumb and finger in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Why did you do that?" asked Itachi.

"Here he comes" a blur appeared above them. The appearance of the unidentified flying object being concealed by the sun.

"Here boy!" yelled Naruto.

An eagle appeared in a burst of speed on Naruto's shoulder, it did not look happy.

It squawked at Naruto and pecked his head.

"I did not forget you, I swear" Talon squawked again.

"How many" Talon answer.

"Argh fine, annoying bird" Talon squawk at his master, he obviously wanted something.

Naruto pulled out a treat from his back pocket. Talon looked at the treat and squawked at Naruto.

"You can have the rest when you finish this one" said Naruto in a fatherly tone.

Talon squawked softly and took the treat nicely from Naruto and they began walking. In the distance you could still hear them squabbling.

"Eat with your mouth closed!"

*Squawk* *Squawk*

**Severed Bonds**

"Do something sensei!" yelled Akio in terror.

"I'm thinking!" the flame was spreading at faster rate now. It was now closing in on Sakura. And she was starting to feel like she was in an oven. It wasn't slowing up.

"Akio create a large rift with your doton jutsu in front of Sakura" Akio did as he was told, he went through a serious of hand signs and the earth spilt in front of Sakura. The fire stopping its march and followed the gel.

"Now a mudslide!" Akio nodded and went through another serious of hand signs. The wet mud quelling the fire, this made all of them breathe a sigh of relief, especially Sakura.

"Now what?" said Sakura.

"How bout a jee wiz Akio you were amazing, thank you so much right now for saving my life. You're my hero" Sakura's eye twitch.

"Thank...you...Akio" she sighed.

"Alright now how do we get out of the gel?" asked Sakura. Akio clicked his fingers as a light bulb appeared above his head.

Three pillars of rock appeared out the ground the gel falling to the sides of the pillars. The gel became thin enough for them to move their feet.

"What did you think of this before Akio, it's quite affective" said Sai with a smile.

"I was um...I panicked...I-what the hell does it matter, we're alive aren't we. The question is what we do now, now that Orochimaru knows we're here. Do we infiltrate or retreat, we already know that he's here. It would be pointless to attempt sneaking in?" asked Akio.

"No we proceed, he probably knew that we were coming before we set out, why not?" Yamato jumped down and in front of the doors. The rest of his team joining him.

"So sensei we are going ahead, then sneaking around would be pointless" said Sai.

"No not entirely, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke are likely the only ones down there. It would be to our advantage to do this properly as if they never knew we were coming" said Yamato.

"But they could've set a trap for us, how can we get to Sas-the other side of the base and scout the entire thing if we go in without the element of surprise" everyone caught her slip up but didn't react.

"Be that as it may" Yamato went through a series of hand signs.

"**Mokuton!" **shouted Yamato as he wood sprouted from his hand and created a small hole in the wall.

"Come on" he said as he jumped in the hole, team 7 followed after him.

'Now isn't the time' though Sai as he followed from the rear as team 7 ran through the musty corridors of Orochimaru's hideout.

Sakura's mind was only preoccupied with one though, Sasuke-kun...

She frantically checked in room after room...all of them empty.

'Sasuke-kun...where are you!' she though as her breathing became labored.

"Everyone stop!" yelled Yamato.

His eyes widened.

"**Mokuton!"** he planted his hands in the ground and a wooden barrier appeared around his team.

An explosion rocked the area, completely wiping a big chunk of the hideout out. Yamato let down the barrier and looked in front of him.

Sunlight and rubble.

"SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura as she sprinted past her team leader.

"No wait Sakura! Stop now!" he yelled. She didn't listen as she stepped out into the sunlight. Nobody was on the ground floor she looked to left above her. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed in never-ending joy. Her beloved the man she sought was here.

But Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance. His Sharingan activated as he stared at the two men on the other side of the small chasm. The two people he hated the most, the two people that he wished dead a million times over.

"Itachi! Naruto!" he yelled. The rest of team 7 ran out to join her. Sakura looked to her right, the rest of team 7 following her gaze.

"N-Naruto!" yelled Yamato.

"Itachi Uchiha!" yelled Akio. "How nice two monsters in the same place, two birds with one stone how-

A blur suddenly hit him in the stomach, it glowed red and it rammed him into the wrecked wall. He coughed up blood as the bird disappeared. Talon appeared on Naruto's shoulder with a small smirk on his little face.

"Good boy" said Naruto in an emotionless monotone.

"Naruto! You're coming with us, you are herby under arrest for crimes against Konoha and your association with Akatsuki" Yamato held out his arm and headed for Naruto and Itachi.

"Pathetic" an invisible barrier blocked the wooden spears and destroyed them.

Naruto's Rinneagan blazed at Yamato.

**Shippuden theme: Hatred**

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"Tell me, how did you obtain those eyes?" he asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything" his tone was emotionless.

"Now that you've joined Itachi, after I kill him. I'm coming after you!" Naruto chuckled and it soon turned into a full blown laugh. It was lifeless and evil. It sent chills down all of the Konoha ninja's spines.

"You. Kill me" he laughed.

"You aren't worth my time Sasuke" Naruto turned back to being emotionless.

**End theme**

"We're done here Naruto-kun...let's go" Naruto and Itachi turned around.

"N-Naruto" Sakura fell to her knees.

Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke.

"We are also leaving, you are not ready to face Itachi or Naruto. But don't worry you will be. Come Sasuke-kun" a flame appeared at the bottom of all of their feet.

"W-Wait please, don't leave Sasuke-kun...PLEASE!" Sasuke remained emotionless as the flame engulfed him and he was gone.

**For You**

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know your valuable opinions, please. Thank you for reading the chapter. And a big thank you to Diya-chan who betas for me! **


	5. The Bee vs The Fox

Oh ya chapter five coming at ya. I hope you guys are digging this story as much as I am. I feel like a good fight is due...maybe. Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter and a big thank you to Diya-chan for being an awesome beta and getting rid all of my mistakes...and there is a lot of'em.

Recap of Severed Bonds

"Oh gee thank you Naruto for not letting me freeze to death because I have nowhere else to go" Naruto laughed when she pouted at him.

"You tried to kill me" she hissed.

Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yugito, if I wanted you to kill...I would have finished you off yesterday" Naruto's tone didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"You've failed to answer my question what do you want?" asked Yugito.

"Your biju's celestial item" Yugito cocked her head to the side.

Naruto sighed.

"Every biju has one Yugito, I want your biju's" Yugito crossed her arms over her large bust.

"No" she said simply.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You want to me word it differently? Naruto, you can't have it, unless you give me something in return" Naruto growled.

"Alright Yugito, what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to die" she smiled sweetly.

Severed Bonds

"Listen boy, you will release me if want to complete your little task" Naruto chuckled.

'Why would I do that?" Kyuubi matched his chuckle.

"Because I can smell the lust radiating from Matatabi, and if you know what's good for you boy" Naruto chuckled. Kyuubi sighed.

"Let me explain this so even a simpleton like you can understand. You'll let me quell that, I haven't had any semblance in pleasure for years. The only thing you have to do is allow some of my chakra to travel through your body. The only drawback is that some of that chakra will manifest itself into a trait which I will find most amusing" Kyuubi chuckled. Nibi purred again.

'Alright, I let your soul out along with some chakra so you can create a body for yourself, how do you plan to get her item' Kyuubi chuckled.

"Do not underestimate what someone would do when they're denied the greatest pleasure" Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle.

"Kyu-kun... Nibi began to move slowly toward Naruto.

Severed Bonds

"Naruto-kun, we've-what are you wearing" asked Itachi in a confused voice.

"What are you both talking about" Naruto walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes, his vision blurry for a second. Naruto chuckled at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes again...alright... He rubbed his eyes one more time...Kyuubi...manifest...chakra...

"KYYYYYUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the snow on top of the hotel fell off as did some birds native to the snowy climate. "I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR TAILS YOU FURRY MAGGOT!" Naruto punched the glass making it shatter along with the entire wall behind it. Yugito and Itachi looked in cautiously into the bathroom.

Naruto stared at the two furry appendages on top of his head. They were red in contrast to his yellow hair.

"Those are...interesting" commented Itachi.

"I think that they're cu-

"You finish that sentence and we really will fight" Yugito giggled at his threat.

"Think of how much better you could hear Naruto-kun, they don't look so...terrible" said Itachi with a sincere smile.

"Come on foxy-kun, these can be used to your advantage" Yugito strolled into the bathroom. Naruto growled at her for her nickname. She walked right to him and took both the fox appendages in between her fingers.

"I think that your fox ears a cute" she rubbed them softly.

"Yugito what do you think you're-ahhhhhhh" Naruto melted at her touch.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He sighed at let out a purr. Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth and wiggled his ears out of her grasp.

"Aw come on Naruto-kun" she purred. "Don't you want me to stroke you" Naruto shook his head and blushed.

Severed Bonds

A mission to rescue Sasuke-kun? Wait if Sasuke-kun is there, then Naruto might be there, right sensei" asked Sakura as she and the new team 7 stood across the desk from her master. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No...This isn't a mission to rescue Sasuke-kun and yes Naruto might be there" she rubbed her temples again in frustration.

"Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Akio your mission is to scout a possible hideout of Orochimaru's, that might be occupied, this is an A ranked mission but should you engage Sasuke, Naruto, Kabuto or heaven forbid Orochimaru you are to either flee or engage with caution, understood?" she narrowed her eyes Aiko gave her a cocky smile.

The young boy sure had a lot of confidence, or arrogance as it were.

Severed Bonds

"I'm a feared missing ninja, I a member of the Akatsuki, I'm-

"Going to escort me out to lunch" Yugito wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm with a smile. And rubbed up against him

. "You're enjoying this" he commented.

"Immensely" she giggled as they walked. Naruto's new ears at the top of head were drawing some attention; others just thought that they were a bad excuse for a fake set of ears. But they were warm and he could hear Yugito's breathing and heart beat, maybe they would be useful. They went inside a cafe' and they sat down inside. A waitress immediately came over to them and smiled.

"Hello there can I take your order" she talked politely and in a friendly tone.

"Can I have some tuna sushi please" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Some miso ramen please" said Naruto in a monotone. "It'll be a few" she said as she bowed and walked away.

"Ramen?" "Tuna Sushi?" They both smiled.

"I guess we both have weird tastes" said Yugito.

"Why are you even out this far? It really isn't a tourist attraction" asked Naruto.

Yugito sighed.

"I was actually told to wipe out a camp of bandits terrorising this village. Ya know the guy that you tried to kill me with?" Naruto put his hand on his chin.

Severed Bonds

"How did you get Madara's war fan?" Naruto picked it up. It glowed white for a second at Naruto's touch.

"I have my ways. Fasten it across your chest and lets go" the was fasten across his back and a chord across his chest, it was upside down so the actual fan was facing the ground. It look pretty attractive the way it sat.

"Itachi-senpai" said Naruto. Itachi turned around. "Thank you" Itachi smiled again.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun" they walked off into the forest.

Severed Bonds

But Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance. His Sharingan activated as he stared at the two men on the other side of the small chasm. The two people he hated the most, the two people that he wished dead a million times over.

"Itachi! Naruto!" he yelled. The rest of team 7 ran out to join her. Sakura looked to her right, the rest of team 7 following her gaze.

"N-Naruto!" yelled Yamato. "Itachi Uchiha!" yelled Akio.

"How nice two monsters in the same place, two birds with one stone how- A blur suddenly hit him in the stomach, it glowed red and it rammed him into the wrecked wall. He coughed up blood as the bird disappeared.

Talon appeared on Naruto's shoulder with a small smirk on his little face.

"Good boy" said Naruto in an emotionless monotone.

"Naruto! You're coming with us, you are herby under arrest for crimes against Konoha and your association with Akatsuki" Yamato held out his arm and headed for Naruto and Itachi.

"Pathetic" an invisible barrier blocked the wooden spears and destroyed them. Naruto's Rinneagan blazed at Yamato.

Shippuden theme: Hatred

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. "Tell me, how did you obtain those eyes?" he asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything" his tone was emotionless.

"Now that you've joined Itachi, after I kill him. I'm coming after you!" Naruto chuckled and it soon turned into a full blown laugh. It was lifeless and evil. It sent chills down all of the Konoha ninja's spines.

"You. Kill me?" he laughed. "You aren't worth my time Sasuke" Naruto turned back to being emotionless.

End theme

"We're done here Naruto-kun...let's go" Naruto and Itachi turned around.

"N-Naruto" Sakura fell to her knees. Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke.

"We are also leaving, you are not ready to face Itachi or Naruto. But don't worry you will be. Come Sasuke-kun" a flame appeared at the bottom of all of their feet.

"W-Wait please, don't leave Sasuke-kun...PLEASE!" Sasuke remained emotionless as the flame engulfed him and he was gone.

Severed Bonds

Closer Mijika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatteshimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka Megumaresugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koto ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tada sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mi jika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatteshimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go

"Wait! Stop you can't go in there!"

"You guys saw Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru burst through the doors to the Hokage's office. The bloodied and beaten team 7, minus Akio stood there in front of the Hokage. Talon almost killed Akio that ninja bird is something else. Talon punctured a lung and ruptured several vital organs, luckily Sakura had been there to save him. Or Akio would have been taking a dirt nap. "Naruto how many times... Tsunade put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"T-Tsunade-sama, d-did you just say Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Why would you mention that traitors name, he's scum. He's defected and is a member of the Akatsuki. Him and Itachi are monsters we need to-

"Get out" she said as she lowered her head.

"What! You can't kick me out I'm-

"Annoying, and right now, if you speak another word and I'll have your chakra sealed and you can live as a civilian for the rest of your life confined to the village" Tsunade released a little killing intent to get her point across.

Sakura really had some growing up to do.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama" she quickly turned and left with her head down.

"You didn't answer my question Laaaaaady Hokage!" yelled Konohamaru.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yamato I expect a full report on my desk in the morning, c'mon brat. You and I have to talk" she got up out of her seat and lead Konohamaru away out the door. "Tsunade-sama is sure acting weird, I wonder if she is on her period"

said Sai bluntly with a smile. Yamato sighed.

Severed Bonds

"KITTEN WAKE UP YOUR LAZY BUM!" screamed Nibi from inside Yugito's mind. She had been lying there on motel room bed for a few hours already and the sun starting to head off in the east.

"Wah, my...Naruto he- She bought her fingers up to her lips and touched them softly. She lingered for a second then slid them off.

"What is his game" Nibi laughed inside her mind.

"You loved it admit it!" she yelled. "I did not, he-just I...I didn't" her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink.

"My face...what" Nibi purred at her container.

"I think you might have a crush on the young tom. He is quite handsome and a gentleman at that, he could have left you there. But he carried you all the way back here, you wouldn't let go, it was so adorable little Kitten" Yugito growled.

"I do not have a crush on that blonde idiot! He's the enemy, an Akatsuki. He wants me died!" she sat up and shook her head getting rid of the cobwebs that plagued her mind.

"If that were true Yugito-chan, how come you're still here?" she asked. Yugito growled and ran her hand through her light blond locks. "Whatever Kitten" Yugito growled and got her toeless boots on, along with her head band.

"I better get back to the cloud, Raikage-sama and Bee will be worried about me" she ran out into the cold but it didn't bother her. She was heading back to the cloud a day late no less.

Severed Bonds

"H-How did that man's spawn survive!" the third aging Tsuchikage banged his hands against his desk. He glared down at face that has haunted him ever since the third great ninja war. He picked up the bingo book and looked at the face of a man that has plagued him for decades. The man that single handily wiped out their armies and laid waste to his village.

"Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze" he growled and glared at the photo.

"Kimiko!" exclaimed Onoki.

"Yes Onoki-sama" his receptionist poked her head through the door.

"I want you to issue a new ninja in our bingo books" he growled as he surveyed the photo beneath him. His eyes burned with hatred, they were like stone.

Much like his sense of humor.

"Naruto Namikaze" her eyes widened at her leaders words. "

N-N-Namikaze" the Namikaze clan are those of reapers and monsters in Iwa.

All rock ninjas were breed to hate the Namikaze, even more so than the leaf itself. For centuries the Namikaze had not shown any remorse in the slaughtering of the clans that banded together to make their village. They laid waste there in the village. The Totorogi clan and the Mataroko clan formed together to make Iwa. Unsurprisingly both clans specialized in Doton ninjutsu. Unfortunately they were neighbors to the Namikaze. And in a time were territory and power segmented the clans on the top and on the bottom. The Namikaze expanded their borders. Many making, comparing them to those of the Romans and the Spartans. The dominate power in the ninja world. They had no chance against them and were forced to bend and submit to their every whim. Their numbers have dwindled to all but one. But that one has the Rinnegan and that one is his father's son. Onoki growled and through the book against the wall. 'I hate that man, and that clan even in death...he is still haunts me. I will deal with Namikaze myself. I will rid the world of that little abomination' he clenched his fist and jaw.

Severed Bonds

Naruto stood in a forest clearing without his shirt or armor on he had his eyes closed and his breathing was calm, he was alone. His red ears twitched as the wind blew into them. Targets were all around in the trees. He flicked his wrist and kunai appeared between all of his fingers. He sighed and tensed all of his muscles. He disappeared in an extremely fast bursts of speed. He reappeared at the top of the forest canopy. He floated up for a second before gravity bought him down he flew head first to floor. He released the kunai in multiple directions all of them clanking against each other. He disappeared again in a gust of wind he landed on his feat his posture straight. Every kunai hit its mark; they all impaled the target and pierced into the tree. Naruto's eyes snapped open his Rinnegan activated and pulsing. A clapping could be heard from the forest clearing.

"I told you that he was improving" Naruto chuckled.

Itachi and Kakazu stepped out into the clearing.

"Ah that wasn't so great! I could wipe the floor with you if I wanted to" a kunai appeared in Naruto's hand and he threw it up into the canopy.

"Did you have to bring him along Kakazu" said Naruto as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My chest, you bratty little son of a bitch!" Hidan jumped down onto the forest floor. Kakazu chuckled. Hidan pulled the kunai out and threw it on the floor.

"I'll kill you for that!" Kakazu growled.

"Shut up Hidan" said Naruto beating Kakazu to the punch.

"You little punk, I'll cut you- "Shut up Hidan" Itachi narrowed his eyes at his fellow Akatsuki member.

"Itachi was telling me that you could wield Madara Uchiha's war fan, only those from Madara's bloodline can use it, interesting" Naruto held his hand out.

A loud wind gust erupted from his hand and manifested into his war fan.

"How bout a demonstration?" asked Kakazu. Naruto grinned wildly.

"Step back" said Naruto.

"Oh please" yelled Hidan. "That has to be the most pathetic, old, rusted piece of-

He cocked the fan back and channeled chakra through the fan, it glowed red and with an angry grunt Naruto swung it forward. The three Akatsuki members struggled to keep their feet. The wind blasted forward with decapitation power cutting down trees and leveling the entire environment. The wind cleared the entire forest in front of Naruto before dying out. It could be a lot more powerful and a lot more devastating. But Naruto was just learning how to use it.

"Impressive" said Kakazu. Hidan whistled. Itachi smiled.

"My ancestors knew how to war" he smiled as the fan glowed again.

"Hey Naruto would you let me use it" Naruto growled at Hidan.

"No you incompetent twit" Naruto swung the fan in Hidan's direction severing his arms, legs and head. Hidan's head rolled for a few seconds.

"Ah you little bastard, I'll kill you" Naruto walked over to him and picked him up. The fan disappeared from Naruto's hand as he picked up the Hidan's and spun it around on his index finger.

"Stop, stop, I'm getting sick! Hey! Heeeeey!" Kakazu chuckled as did Itachi.

"Alright" said Naruto as he stopped Hidan's head fell to the ground.

"Why is it when we meet Itachi and Naruto you end up in pieces?" Naruto growled at Hidan's screaming head. He kicked Hidan into the remaining forest trees a scream was heard through the trees.

"Pain has requested our presence, I'll clean up Hidan" said Kakazu as he went to retrieve his partner or at least parts of his partner.

Severed Bonds

"Assemble" called Pain; the Akatsuki members appeared on their respective fingers next to their partners. He immediately turned to our favorite Akatsuki.

"Itachi, Naruto were you successful?" asked Pain. Naruto held out his hand and blue sparks gravitated around his hand, Nibi's necklace materialized. The necklace was pulled toward Pain by his magnetic jutsu.

"A good result we-

"Naruto! You asshole I'll-

Pain released some killing intent making Hidan think twice about finishing his sentence. He chuckled nervously.

"All of you are to gather more funds, Naruto since that you're a Namikaze. You're not necessarily the best choice to send into battle for any of the villages as an ally, your ancestors saw that to that. So I'm...graciously giving you and Itachi free time" Naruto and Itachi nodded.

They all disappeared. Pain stood there, the necklace floating in front of his face.

"Naruto-kun you seem to just get stronger you're indeed an excellent addition, to the organization" he smiled and then disappeared along with the necklace.

Severed Bonds

"Yugito! Where the hell have you been" growled the Raikage as he looked down at his subordinate as he sat from behind his desk.

"I ah, had a run in with the Akatsuki" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"WHAT!" Yugito giggled nervously.

"I fought two of the Akatsuki" she smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-Yes I'm alright, it was...interesting to say the least" she thought of Naruto and looked down with a smile. She bought her gloved hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"You must tell me what happened Yugito, if you have Intel on Akatsuki members you must relay all the information you have" Ay looked down at his subordinate.

"U-Um well Itachi Uchiha" Ay nodded.

"Ah yes the boy that eliminated his entire clan in one night, no doubt he's a dangerous one. With that Sharingan of his he would be a formidable foe" Yugito bit her lip.

"Naruto Namikaze" Ay's eyes widened and he smashed his fist into the desk destroying it. He let out a loud bellowed laugh.

"Namikaze, finally!" Yugito cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"That Minato, I've always wanted a rematch with him. But then that ass died, now I have a chance to fight his legacy! Naruto Namikaze! What an interesting turn of events!" he punched his open palm.

"If he wanted your biju you wouldn't be here and from the blush on your face I doubt he means you any harm. Right?" she nodded and bit her finger, he laughed.

"Ay-sama that isn't a good idea Naruto is extremely strong and he...he has the Rinnegan" Ay began to shake.

"A-Ay-sama?" she looked worried. Ay began to pant. "Ay-sama?" Ay began to laugh. "Even better!" Yugito's sweat dropped.

Ay threw his desk out the window, must be a Kage thing. "I want you to assemble Bee and Darui. In a few days you're to head out and track down Namikaze and give him a message" Ay grinned wildly as he shook with excitement.

Severed Bonds "

Sakura-chan, you came to visit" said Aiko as he sat up in his hospital bed. His entire midsection wrapped up.

"Yes I'm here to give you a check up, it's good to see you Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi smiled at his student. "Yo" he said with smile. Sakura began running her diagnostics on the recovering ninja. She was touching him all over.

"Hard to believe that a bird fucked you this bad" Akio growled. "IT SNUCK UP ON ME!" he winced.

"Idiot, shut up or you'll hurt yourself even more" Sakura sighed.

"So you ran into Naruto on your last mission?" asked Kakashi with a smile.

"Yes, we did. Talon did this to Akio, that bird is a menace" Kakashi laughed.

"Ya that bird is quite strong" Sakura growled. "Are you kidding, you're laughing. Naruto is an unstoppable traitor travelling with a homicidal bird and a murderous Uchiha" Kakashi sighed. "Yep that sounds about right" said Kakashi in a calm tone.

"Listen, chasing after Naruto and Sasuke is a bad idea Sakura. Both of them want nothing to do with you" he smiled as if he had said something that was of common knowledge. "That isn't true!" he yelled. "You ah don't have to shout" said Akio.

"S-Sorry, but I...I just don't want to feel useless" Kakashi sighed. "You aren't useless Sakura, you're just...well you haven't exactly been in situations that best suit your area of talent. Actually you have, shit-for-brains wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" she giggled at her sensei's comment.

A week later

Kakashi walked out of the hospital with a smile underneath his mask.

"Ah I need a drink" he sighed. "Well hello there!" came a voice from above him. "Jiraya-sama?" said Kakashi.

as he looked across the path at the Toad Sannin. "What are you doing here" he let out a chuckle. "What else my research on this special subject you told me about" a blush crept on his face.

"Ah Jiraya-sama you shouldn't peep on her anymore, we are sort of- "No don't tell me you found another one?" he said excitedly.

"I n-no I haven't found another one" he said embarrassed. "Found what Kakashi-kun?" came a voice from behind him. Kakashi went stiff as a board. 'I'd rather be trapped in Tsukuyomi again right now' he thought as a shiver travelled up from the tips of his toes to the tips of his spiky hair.

"Nothing Kurenai-chan, we were um discussing, ya ninja, ninja... "Ninja tactics" said Jiraya. "Oh" she sounded satisfied...ya right. "Makeout tactics!" he said while posing. Kakashi's face painted a picture.

"I hate those books, Kakashi! You know that" she growled at him and the Toad Sage.

"Jiraya you stupid idiot, now look what you did. She's about to mutilate me and it's your entire fault!" Kurenai giggled.

"Mutilate you? No Kaka-kun. If I mutilated you, that would ruin my fun to. So...no sex for you! HA" she turned around and began walking off. Holding the basket in her arm.

"I...no...she...can't...Kakashi...need...sex... A cloud of depression began to hover Kakashi. "Tough break man" Jiraya patted his back while giggling. "You didn't tell me you and my prized research subject were going out. How is she?" he asked. Kakashi growled.

"I might not ever know again now!" he wailed and fell on the floor like a toddler. "Never mind I'm sure she'll let you in her panties soon" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar.

"You don't know her like I do...she can withhold sex for as long as she wants...I'm doomed to have hairy palms for the rest of my life!" he wailed into the man's chest.

"Ah...Kakashi...people are staring...hey get off...Kaka...Kakashi" Jiraya tried to pry him off but he wasn't having any of it.

'Just my luck, all these delays are cutting into my research time' thought Jiraya miserably as Kakashi continued to squirt tears from his eye.

Severed Bonds

Naruto and Itachi sat atop a clearing. A large open field stretched as far as the eye could see meeting the horizon. The moon and the stars illuminating the field as the warm breeze washed over them. "

We're being tracked" said Itachi. Naruto looked out on the darkened horizon. His blonde hair wisping up in the wind as his blue eyes reflected the moon and the stars. He stroked Talon's feathers as he lay on his lap asleep. His breathing slow all passed out from a long day.

"Itachi?" asked Naruto, he humped in response. "Do you think power will bring a ninja's happiness" asked Naruto. "Power will only bring more greed and hunger for more power. That's an interesting question Naruto-kun" said Itachi.

"Alright than answer me this, your brother seeks power to kill you. Why breed hatred within his heart, you've created a monster. How do you plan on dealing with him when the time comes" Itachi sighed.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke is still a blank canvas. If I'm his goal then the traumatic experience that I treated him to. At least this way he thinks the Uchiha were a noble clan. He believes that he'll avenge the clan; funny thing is that the Uchiha really are irredeemable. A doomed bloodline cursed to war and burn down the pillars of piece because history demands we do so" Itachi seemed a little angry which was rare he was usually composed.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that way Itachi-senpai" Itachi turned to him. Naruto was still looking out at the horizon as Itachi faced him.

"You can redeem your clan. I know how much you love Sasuke. But after he avenges his clan by killing you, what then huh. Then he hungers for more power, for more destruction. Itachi, you're putting too much faith in a person who is consumed revenge. You're no fool and you know exactly how this will end don't you?" asked Naruto. Itachi looked out and smiled.

"Either way, I don't believe Sasuke will redeem anything. After witnessing the hatred in his eyes...which I implanted" he sighed.

"I don't believe that he has the conviction needed to carry on if he were to kill me. Orochimaru has poisoned his mind and corrupted his spirited. Sasuke is no longer a blank canvas he's been painted by Orochimaru" Naruto laughed.

"Now what then?" asked Naruto.

"I think that I need to rethink this burden I planned to carry to the grave. I grow tired of being hated. I wish to feel love and be loved" said Itachi. Naruto chuckled.

"You trying to say that you want a girlfriend" Itachi laughed.

Severed Bonds

"So you're the fourth Hokage's legacy" Naruto stared across from Bee. The wide open plains winds picked up. Naruto's bangs blew across his face.

"And you're the Raikage's brother" said Naruto in a calm voice. Itachi stood next to Naruto. Yugito and Darui stood on opposite sides of Bee.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Naruto.

"Mh-hm, Bee this guy his chakra is menacing. Let me fight him" said Darui. "

Ain't no way Killer Bee came to play" said Bee. "And besides fool" Bee posed.

"Killer Bee is going to be laying the SMAKETH DOWN ON DIS FOOL, ya dig" he cracked his neck as smiled.

"You left your village, travelled quite a ways just to see lil ole me. I'm flattered Bee, but I have to ask, why?" Itachi remained silent as did Yugito and Darui.

"I once fought your daddy; way back when, back in da day. He was the big grand daddy shinobi. But today Killer Bee takes the spot light right from under your nose ya fool, ya dig tool" he spined around.

"The eight tails that be me, the rappin' Killa Bee" Naruto chuckled; it slowly turned into a laugh.

"He tracked me down just so you could fight me. You got style old man" Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Old, da Bee ain't old, ya little punk. How dear you mess up my funk" Bee seemed a little outraged.

"What are you like twelve, you look like a baby. You hear that mummies callin' ya time to change ya diapers, take your vitamins and say your prays. That's it I'm done gonna get my drink on son ya" Naruto pulled a very familiar kunai out from his cloak.

"The Bee is gonna be mopping your intestines up, I'll keep some of you in a cup. I'll save it for later and show all my friends, Naruto Namikaze's end" his expression turned serious as he crouched down and pulled out all his swords. He caught them in all his joints.

"Bitch please" Naruto extended his arm. The kunai rested downward, the fourth Hokage's famous kunai used for the Harishin no jutsu.

"So...you managed to perfect it" said Itachi in a monotone.

"Well we're about to find out aren't we" the sun reflected off Bee's glasses. "Here I come boy, ya better watch out or your gonna get whacked

WHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto smiled. "Let's dance then" they both disappeared in bursts of speed. For a second nothing happened. Booms of visible chakra clashed could be seen followed by a clang and another boom of energy. The ninjas were invisible as their speed masked their presence from the naked eye. Itachi followed though. His head moving in all directions slowly as he kept track of their movements. Naruto landed on the ground creating cracks in the ground. Bee came down with his sword in a stabbing motion. Just as he was about to stab Naruto through the face, he disappeared in a yellow flash. Reappearing in front of Itachi.

"Your timing has improved with that jutsu" said Itachi.

"Naru-to your speed and power are impressive, ya know!" said Killer Bee as he got back sheathed all his blades.

"You're pretty good two old man" Naruto threw the kunai and it disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes for a second.

The ground began to shake and the gravity became thicker. Which made it harder to move due to the power. Lightning began to dance around Naruto appearing occasionally. He opened his eyes, his Rinneagan activated.

Avenger 2 Naruto theme

"My turn, Bee" Naruto breathed in for a second.

"I'm gonna lay the smackth down on ya" Naruto turned serious and disappeared in an impressive burst of speed. He reappeared behind him, Bee smiled.

"Then make it happen" Naruto unsheathed his sword smoothly as he turned around, Killer Bee pulled out a sword sparks emitted from the two metal tools. Naruto turned around again, pushing Bee off balance.

He went to stab at Bee again who blocked him with the flat side of his sword. Naruto streamed lightning chakra into the blade forcing Bee back. Bee stood his ground and dug up some of the ground beneath him. Bee streamed his chakra also and the two blades clashed. A boom rang throughout the land as a massive crater was left in the middle. The spectators jumped back. Naruto appeared on the other side of the crater and went through some hand signs.

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" (Fire style: Great fire annihilation)** a small stream of fire erupted from Naruto's mouth but as soon as it hit the smoke. Fire exploded in all different directions. Like a sonic boom the fire spread and engulfed Bee. The flames were beautiful yet deadly at the same time. Much like a spectator watching the fight unfold.

End theme

**"Isn't Kyu-kun smexy" purred Nibi.**

'Eh he isn't that impressive' Nibi giggled.

** "You can't lie to say your life Kitten" Yugito growled.**

'Ah I just, I hope he's alright is all' Yugito humped and cut off the connection with her tenant.

"That was pretty cool, but you better watch out fool" Bee appeared behind Naruto.

**"Lariat!"** Bee's arm burst full of lightning chakra as he close lined Naruto.

Naruto bought both his hands up in an X shape. Naruto was launched across the field. He bounced a few times like a rag doll he was flung into a large rock making it burst as he hit it. He shattered the rock formation apart.

"Well, well, well looks like the Bee just knocked out the Namikaze out cold, yaaa" Bee posed but grunted as Naruto burst out of the rubble. Naruto sat up and clamped his hands together.

**"Bansho Tenin"** a large rock formation was dropped on Bee. Naruto got up and walked out of the rubble. Madara's war fan appeared in Naruto's right hand.

**"Hakai no Kaze" (Winds of destruction)** Naruto swung the fan toward Bee's direction.

"Oh...well that isn't good now is it" the attack radius was too far for him to dodge so he did the same thing as Naruto and brought his hands up in an X shape only to be flung in a similar fashion to Naruto.

Bee landed head first into a pile of rocks. He was imbedded into them as he moaned in agony.

"Stupid little squirt, that really hurt" said Bee as he burst out of the rubble. Naruto dusted off his Akatsuki cloak. Bee appeared in front of the pile Naruto let out a growl. '

Here he comes' thought Bee.

Itachi's Ametarasu theme

Naruto crouched down with his right hand on his sword. He took off at amazing speeds straight at Bee.

"He's fast" thought Bee as he unsheathed a sword.

They clashed as they traded sword strikes at high speeds. Naruto swung his sword horizontally as Bee blocked he ran his sword along Bee's and cocked it back in a stabbing like position. He went to stab Bee; Bee blocked it with one sword and pulled out another sword he swung at Naruto. Naruto's Harishin kunai appeared in his left hand and blocked with the sword. They pushed each other back and then they swung their weapons at each other diagonally opposite each other. They struggled for dominance. Naruto smiled as his Rinnegan pulsed at Bee. Bee raised an eyebrow.

** "Shinra Tensei"** Bee was flung into across the field and landed in the ground. He was dug into the ground by a magnetic force. Naruto appeared next to Itachi.

End theme

"Well Yugito, it looks like I damaged your friend" said Naruto.

A laugh followed by a coughed signaled for a chakra eruption. Bee walked calmly out of the smoke. He dusted himself off. Naruto sheathed his sword. And laughed.

"You're pretty cool Bee" Bee laughed.

"Your pretty cool to Naruto, silky moves and charming flow ya know" Naruto smiled as Talon flew from Itachi's shoulder to this.

"What did you really want with Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"Ay-sama wants you two to come to Kumo" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on a sec, we're missing nin. We're SS ranked...well at least I am" Naruto chuckled Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"That is...irrelevant" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Right. You want Itachi and I walk into a shinobi village and not be assassinated by a million ninja shooting lightning bolts at us" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Ah that's whack jack" said Bee.

"Naruto, Ay-sama invites you and Itachi Uchiha to Kumo" said Yugito.

"Foooooorrrrr?" asked Naruto.

"He wants to meet you" said Yugito.

"Alright say I go and meet him, what happens then?" asked Naruto.

"You'll talk" said Yugito.

"You're a bad lair" Yugito growled.

"She isn't lying Naruto-kun, for the most part Ay wants to meet you. But considering his history with your father, he probably wishes to fight you" Naruto shrugged.

"Cool, I'm down with that. Can ya dig that" Naruto laughed. Bee's glasses glowed and he over to Naruto.

"Me and you Na-ru-to, rap with the Bee" he began bobbing Naruto joined him.

"8 and 9 tailed Jinchuriki on the road" started Bee.

"We'll get there faster if I summon a Toad, Ay wants to fight. Ya that's right" Naruto continued.

"The land of lightning lies ahead" said Bee.

"But first I'd like to go bed...with Yugito" finished Naruto.

"What?!" asked Yugito with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?!" replied Naruto.

"You bro you got talent, 8 and 9 bustin' out the rhymes, ya yo ya know" Naruto and Bee high fived. Itachi hit himself in the face.

\'If he starts this on a regular basis, I'm defecting from the defectors" Itachi sighed.

"Shall we get going then?" voice Darui.

"You two can't wear those clothes" said Yugito.

Naruto and Itachi looked at each other.

"Right" Naruto and Itachi did the ram seal with one hand and the red clouds disappeared from their cloaks. Naruto looked down at himself. "Ah it doesn't look as cool" said Naruto as he surveyed himself.

"To the cloud, say it proud" said Bee.

"Proud and very loud!" Naruto rhymed with Bee much to his enjoyment.

"I have a question, Darui-san" said Itachi.

"Yes" replied Darui. "Naruto and I are missing ninja, despite a change in attire. It would be an idiotic decision for the both of us to simply walk into a ninja village.

"Can you guarantee our safety?" asked Itachi.

"It would be unhonorable for us to set a trap like you suggest Itachi-san. You needn't worry. The boss holds no ill will toward the both of you" Naruto nodded. Itachi's Sharingan spinned.

"You aren't lying, very well" said Itachi.

"Here we go to KUMO!" said Bee.

For You Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni LONELY kaze ga fuite FEELNG kigatsui ta yo Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo CALL ME wakatteru wa WITH YOU ai wa itsumo Atae au mono FOR YOU Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka Kono saba o totte hasu de kara Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

**Thanks for reading guys really hoped you enjoyed the fight scene, let me know what ya think by droppin' in a review. I would like to know what ya think. Until next time guys.**


	6. Patients and Nurses

**Oh new chapter. Hope you're digging this story as much as I am. If you guys have got any questions, or anything. Give us a PM or a review, either or. Love to hear from any of ya. Thank you to Diya-chan, the beta who deals with my bad grammar and incoherent writing style. Oh and I wanna clarify something. I know how A's name is really spelt, but ya know that little squiggly line, that thing pisses me off like a motherfucker. But since Ay, still sounds the same. And it's how it's spelled in the video game. Sorry but sometimes that hindrance of that line coming up on the screen and telling me that, that isn't where a capital goes just REALLY PISSES ME OFF. **

**Thank you to all those who favourited and followed.**

"**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS!"**

**Previously on Severed Bonds **

"Wait! Stop you can't go in there!"

"You guys saw Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru burst through the doors to the Hokage's office. The bloodied and beaten team 7, minus Akio stood there in front of the Hokage.

Talon almost killed Akio that ninja bird is something else. Talon punctured a lung and ruptured several vital organs, luckily Sakura had been there to save him. Or Akio would have been taking a dirt nap.

"Naruto how many times...

Tsunade put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"T-Tsunade-sama, d-did you just say Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Why would you mention that traitors name, he's scum. He defected and is a member of the Akatsuki. Him and Itachi are monsters we need to-

"Get out" she said as she lowered her head.

"What! You can't kick me out I'm-

"Annoying, and right now, if you speak another word and I'll have your chakra sealed and you can live as a civilian for the rest of your life confined to the village" Tsunade released a little killing intent to get her point across. Sakura really had some growing up to do.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama" she quickly turned and left with her head down.

"You didn't answer my question Laaaaaady Hokage!" yelled Konohamaru.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yamato I expect a full report on my desk in the morning, c'mon brat. You and I have to talk" she got up out of her seat and lead Konohamaru away out the door.

"Tsunade-sama is sure acting weird, I wonder if she is on her period" said Sai bluntly with a smile.

Yamato sighed.

**Severed Bonds**

"H-How did that man's spawn survive!" the third aging Tsuchikage banged his hands against his desk. He glared down at face that has haunted him ever since the third great ninja war. He picked up the bingo book and looked at the face of a man that has plagued him for decades. The man that single handily wiped out their armies and laid waste to his village.

"Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze" he growled and glared at the photo.

"Kimiko!" exclaimed Onoki.

"Yes Onoki-sama" his receptionist poked her head through the door.

"I want you to issue a new ninja in our bingo books" he growled as he surveyed the photo beneath him. His eyes burned with hatred, they were like stone. Much like his sense of humour.

"Naruto Namikaze" her eyes widened at her leaders words.

**Severed Bonds**

**Severed Bonds**

"Yugito! Where the hell have you been" growled the Raikage as he looked down at his subordinate as he sat from behind his desk.

"I ah, had a run in with the Akatsuki" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"WHAT!" Yugito giggled nervously.

"I fought two of the Akatsuki" she smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-Yes I'm alright, it was...interesting to say the least" she thought of Naruto and looked down with a smile. She bought her gloved hand up to her mouth to hide her smile.

"You must tell me what happened Yugito, if you have Intel on Akatsuki members you must relay all the information you have" Ay looked down at his subordinate.

"U-Um well Itachi Uchiha" Ay nodded.

"Ah yes the boy that eliminated his entire clan in one night, no doubt he's a dangerous one. With that Sharingan of his he would be a formidable foe" Yugito bit her lip.

"Naruto Namikaze" Ay's eyes widened and he smashed his fist into the desk destroying it. He let out a loud bellowed laugh.

"Namikaze, finally!" Yugito cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"That Minato, I've always wanted a rematch with him. But then that ass died, now I have a chance to fight his legacy! Naruto Namikaze! What an interesting turn of events!" he punched his open palm.

"If he wanted your biju you wouldn't be here and from the blush on your face I doubt he means you any harm. Right?" she nodded and bit her finger, he laughed.

"Ay-sama that isn't a good idea Naruto is extremely strong and he...he has the Rinnegan" Ay began to shake.

"A-Ay-sama?" she looked worried.

Ay began to pant.

"Ay-sama?" Ay began to laugh.

"Even better!" Yugito's sweat dropped.

Ay threw his desk out the window, must be a Kage thing.

"I want you to assemble Bee and Darui. In a few days you're to head out and track down Namikaze and give him a message" Ay grinned wildly as he shook with excitement.

**Severed Bonds**

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

**Severed Bonds**

"Are you two okay?" asked Yugito as the group composed of herself, Naruto, Itachi, Darui and Bee trudged through a forest at very high altitudes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as they continued to head to the cloud.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" asked Naruto in a monotone. His breath was visible; winter had hit cloud territory like a brick shit house. Itachi coughed it was weensy and it didn't sound to healthy.

"I think a more appropriate Q and A would be hey, Itachi you okay, you don't look like you're having a good day, ya" Bee hit Itachi on the back. He coughed a little more and glared at Bee.

"I am fi-

Itachi coughed again, this made Yugito frown.

"You've got cloud cold" Naruto frowned.

"That's a pretty unimaginative name. I'm guessing it has something to do with the change in weather" Naruto put his hand on his chin. "But wait a minute, you don't become infected for the simple fact that you're cold. So this 'cloud cold' must reproduce at a faster rate. They must have adapted to the climate by creating an outer shell. Smart little bacteria" Naruto nodded and opened his eyes. They were all staring at him like he was a fish out of water. He adopted a quizzical look.

"What the hell are ya all staring at?" he growled.

Yugito shook her head.

"Nevermind, yes in a sense you're right. But since we've all lived up here since birth, we all have developed and immunity" Itachi coughed again. Naruto rubbed his throat.

"Man, my throat is killing me" said Naruto.

"We better get you two to the village. You're in for a rough couple of nights" Naruto growled and then coughed.

**Severed Bonds**

The group came up to the gates of Kumogakure. Naruto was perplexed the clouds were just sitting on ground level. Hence hidden cloud village. Naruto breathed in making his throat pulse with pain. Bee and Darui broke off into different directions.

'Kyuubi can't you do something' Kyuubi let out a loud boisterous chuckle.

"**It'll do your immunity good Kit, an average cold lasts all in all about 14 days. Are you telling me, you think you can't handle it? Weak" Naruto growled out loud the group trudged through the streets of Kumo the temperature hadn't risen. Naruto coughed. **

'You little mutt, how dare you-

Naruto coughed interrupting his train of thought.

"Well, welcome to Kumo" a feminie voice interrupted his stupor.

"Hey Sam-chan, the big bad S ranked-oh sorry, SS ranked ninja both have a cold. Seeing as you're the resident nurse in Kumo would you mind looking after one of them" she rubbed her back.

"No I don't mind" she groaned.

"Hey only I'm a-

Naruto coughed again and sniffed.

"I'll take, the fearsome Uchiha" Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not a peice of meat you-

He coughed.

"Come on, staying out here is making it worse" Samui grabbed his hand and gently led him into the crowd of people away from Naruto.

"Alright Mr I have 7 more tails. I'll take care of you foxy-kun, are your ears cold?" asked Yugito with a cocked head. Naruto shook his head.

"My ears ain't cold, they're never cold" he said with a sneeze.

"Alright come, I'll take you home" she giggled.

"I've always wanted a pet fox" she giggled again and took his hand leading him away.

**The Next Day**

"Oh my God this is hell!" Naruto coughed again. His throat was sore, his muscles ached, he had a bad headache, his nose was blocked and running and he had a fever.

Yugito put a damp flannel on his forehead, his fox ears dropping.

"Look you big baby, I can give some medicine to break the fever if you'd like. Then I'm going to make some lunch, got it" Naruto nodded slowly. He was rugged up in Yugito's spare room. He blew his nose and Yugito handed him a small plastic measuring cup with purple liquid with a precisely measured out dosage. Naruto gulped it down in one go. He yawned and drifted off to sleep. Yugito stared down at him with a smile. One of his fox ears twitch. She giggled and ran it through her fingers making him smile and lean into her hand.

Yugito grabbed the empty cup and walked out. She was wearing a t shirt with a white apron over the top. She wore her black pants that hugged her feminine features. She didn't wear any shoes. Her dark blonde hair was tied up in a high pony, two bangs that ended in a point just below her chin. Her deep blue eyes looked on as she cracked some eggs into a frying pan, they sizzled as the contents hit the pan. She smiled as she prepared eggs on toast for her 'patient.' Naruto had thrown up a lot last night, some eggs would hopefully boast his resistance. They're also easy to digest.

She heard Naruto cough again from the other room, followed by a moan.

'Baby' she thought as she flipped the eggs.

"**Maybe you two can play nurse an patient when he's better?" suggest Nibi with a perverted giggle.**

'Do you have to?' moaned Yugito in a disapproving tone.

"**Aw come on Kitten, you can't deny that you want to play. Naruto-kun gets you hot, doesn't he?" inquired the perverted biju.**

Yugito's face lit up with a pink tinge.

"I-I'm not going to dignify that with a response" she growled and went to prepare the toast.

**Severed Bonds**

Samui stared at Itachi with a smile. She looked down at the Uchiha in his vulnerable state, he coughed and breathed in heavily.

Samui sat on his bed, her bumptious bosoms bouncing as she did so. She pulled some vapor rub out of the draw. She pulled the covers off him; he was wearing a black shirt and some boxers. Samui shook him gentle waking him.

"Here this will help you sleep" Itachi just nodded. Samui put some vapor rub on her fingers and put reached into his shirt and began rubbing vapor rub on his chest. She could feel the hard muscles, she would lying if she didn't like this nurse role, and he was kind of hot and caring and perfect and... When she finished she washed her hands and put her hand to his forehead.

"Do you want some cold medicine, it'll cool you down" he nodded again. His throat was killing him.

"Don't look so pathetic, _missing ninja_" said Samui in a teasing tone.

"Woman you don't know the horrors of the man flu" he coughed again.

"Alright fearless Uchiha, I'll get your cold medicine. Men are so weak" she got up off the bed.

She came back and lifted a spoon onto the rim of the bottle. She poured the liquid into the spoon. She gently lifted his head up and poured the mixture down his throat. She put his head back down on the pillow and she began walking back.

"Thank you...Samui-chan" he began lightly snoring. Samui went smiled and walked out of his room with a small smile on her face and a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

**Severed Bonds**

"Yo bro, whadda ya know" Bee sat on his brother's desk with a smile.

"Where are the missing ninja, you have been back for a day and there has been no sight of them?" Bee chuckled.

"They got sick ya know, kinda whack but the bacteria up here attack" rhymed Bee. Ay pinched his nose.

'Unfreakin' believable, they could've brought them the shot' Ay mumbled something to himself and then cracked his neck.

"Where are the missing ninja currently being harbored?" asked Ay.

"Yugito and Samui are playin' nurse" said Bee.

"Bee, I have concerns about Yugito-chan" said Ay in a gruff voice.

Bee adjusted his glasses.

"I believe she has developed feelings for Namikaze, if other villages were to find out that one of our Jinchuriki ran off with an Akatsuki we would be a laughing stock. I want you to monitor their interactions and report back to me any hint of romantic feelings" Bee shook his head and chuckled.

"Are you whack jack, Naruto-kun has got the Rinnegan, he'll spot me a mile away no problem. No way I'll be able to spy, if I'm caught I'll die" laughed Bee.

"Bee I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, you moron" Ay growled.

"Bro don't cross, you're the boss" Ay growled again. He grabbed Bee's head with his hand.

"Now get to work!" he threw him out the window.

A lot of things seemed to fly out of Kage's windows. Maybe it was some sort of trend among the Kage.

Ay sat back down and put his hand on his chin, he can't imagine that inviting two missing ninja into his village will bode well the other Kage. However, his motives were his and his alone. No one else's. Minato challenged him in speed and power, he never obtained closure he died before they could fight again. Naruto showed even more potential than his father and Ay itched to test his powers against the Rinnegan.

'Naruto Namikaze...poor kid. That cloud flu is a bitch' Ay chuckled softly.

**Severed Bonds**

"Come on Itachi, you're dead weight" said Samui as she helped Itachi into the bathroom. He was getting better his sore throat didn't bother him as much now, but he still felt weak and his muscles still ached. Itachi used the wall to support him as he peed. Samui had her back turned with a calm expression on her face.

"Are you finished?" she asked. He flushed the toilet and turned around under his own power washing his hands in the sink. He splashed some on his face and cracked his neck rather loudly.

"That's gross" said Samui. Itachi chuckled softly and coughed.

"I just urinated in front of you and you draw attention to the fact that I cracked my neck" Samui sighed.

"I'm a nurse Itachi I examine penises and urine on a daily basis if need be. It is just amongst my biggest pet peeves. I do not like the sound nor do I find cracking ones bones to be an attractive sound" said Samui in a monotone. She helped Itachi into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She went over and put on the kettle. She sat down next to him, she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched on the tv.

"You don't seem the Akatsuki type" stated Samui in a monotone.

Itachi grunted in response.

"I've done horrible things, Samui. You wouldn't want to be around me if you knew about them" sighed Itachi.

Samui giggled softly.

"We're ninja Itachi" she adjusted her spot on the couch. "I have also commited heinous acts that most would consider inhuman" Itachi chuckled.

"What is there to find amusing?" asked Samui.

"There is a reason I'm an S ranked ninja you know" Samui giggled again.

"I'm stronger than you" she stated. Itachi's eye twitched.

"That is a strange quirk, Itachi. You're left eyebrow twitches whenever you experience feelings of anger or annoyance" she smirked when it twitched again.

"After I am fully recovered, we'll fight. If you really think you're strong enough to defeat me" Samui smiled.

"You're putty in my hands Itachi. I'll annihilate you, my feminine charms are undefeatable" said Samui.

"Are you flirting with me?" asked Itachi.

"Is that what you think, don't flatter yourself, Itachi-kun" she shook her head and went over to make some tea.

"I don't like games" he stated.

"If you play, you might find that they can be fun. SS ranked-oh wait S ranked ninja" she smiled as she faced away from him.

She heard him mumble something about talking to those who write the bingo book.

**Severed Bonds**

Naruto stretched he moved his body cracking his bones. Finishing with is neck. He felt a lot better today. He wore a white undershirt and some black pants with a white strip running down each side. His crystal necklace bouncing as he stretched out the kinks in his muscles. His bare feet hit the floor boards. His long hair bouncing up and down as he trudged through the hall way. His hair had grown to his father's previous length and now his bangs reached his chin. His hair now reached just above his shoulders. A light tapping on the window interrupted him. It was his eagle, his best friend. He tapped on the window his small feet resting on the window seal. Naruto walked over and opened the window letting him in. He flew in and landed on Naruto's bed.

"Man you're getting big" comment Naruto.

Talon squawked at him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pig when it came to mice" laughed Naruto, Talon replied with an angry roar.

"No you still have a nice figure, chill out" laughed Naruto.

Talon squawked and flew over on his shoulder.

"What you been doing these past few days?" asked Naruto Talon replied in an excited tone.

"Oh snow mice ha, have you been working on your jutsu like I asked?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Talon nodded his head.

"Alright then you wouldn't mind showing me" Talon nodded and pumped chakra into his wings.

"Not now you moron" laughed Naruto. Talon called at his master.

"No I don't want to fight about this" said Naruto. Talon replied.

"What did you say about my ears you little-well no so little mangy bird" growled Naruto. Talon seemed to smile as he flew out of Naruto's room and into the living room. Naruto heard Yugito jumped and squeak Talon called at her for her to cool it.

He walked into the bathroom, relieving his bladder and brushing his teeth. He didn't feel like an early breakfast so he needn't worry about the food tasting like dog shit in his mouth. He walked into the living room to see Yugito facing the sink.

"Well glad to see you're up, baby" laughed Yugito still in her apron and black pants that hugged her plump ass and budging bust in all the right places.

"If you weren't so nice to me. I would've called you some horrible names" Naruto sighed and sat on the couch.

"The perks of being a Jinchuriki" said Naruto as he turned on the tv.

"Ah, you know you really are a big baby fox when you're sick" said Yugito.

"Yugito" said Naruto, she humped nicely in response.

"Could...you rub my ears" said Naruto as he pointed to the red appendages on the top his head.

She turned around with a grin on her face.

"Well seeing as you insist, foxy-kun" she walked over stood over him behind the couch.

"I told you not to call me th-ahhhh" she began rubbing both of his ears. A giddy smile soon appeared on Naruto's face he leaned back into her touch. He became completely relaxed.

"Good boy" she sighed as she ran her bare hands over the silky fur.

Naruto was too entranced to retort.

"**Kitten take him now while he's vulnerable" Yugito mentally giggled.**

'Hell no' she replied. 'I'm just a sucker for cute things' she smiled happily as ran her fingers in between the soft appendages.

**Severed Bonds**

Itachi coughed as he laid on the couch. Samui placed a cup of tea on the coffee table beside him.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

"You'll be feeling a little better tomorrow. Don't worry, your sore throat will only become a dull throb" laughed Samui. "Unfortunately your 'man flu' will last for a few more days" laughed Samui.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have the man flu. Woman have no idea: Samui shook her head.

"You're so mellow dramatic" said Samui as she fastened her apron.

**7 Days Later**

Tsunade called Akio, Sakura and Kakashi into her office. Jiraya stood to her right with his arms crossed a serious expression adjourned his face.

"What's up Lady Tsunade?" asked Kakashi.

"I've called you here to discuss your missing student" Kakashi nodded.

"Which one" he chuckled.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi smiled.

"Oh that one" he laughed.

"What about Sasuke-kun?!" asked Sakura.

"He has...attacked a foreign ninja. He is now classified as a missing ninja. Jiraya and shinobi of his choice will hunt the both of them down, and kill them" said Tsunade. Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes.

"NO!" she screamed suddenly. "Sasuke-kun isn't evil! Orochimaru is controlling-

Jiraya let out a snort of amusement.

"Sasuke clings to that retched snake because he is the source of his power. Sasuke's drive for power is fuelled by his desire to kill his older brother. Unfortunately Sasuke is a mere annoyance to his older brother, Itachi is in the same league as my little monster" Jiraya adopted an evil grin.

"How can you continue to hold him in such high regard!" Tsunade growled.

"How can you hold up someone so high after they almost killed your friends, Naruto almost killed himself to make you happy. After he stepped on your heart and used you and this village for power. He tossed you aside like trash, you should be angry, he shouldn't get away with this!" screamed Tsunade.

Sakura looked down ashamed. She had, had her entire life planned out with Sasuke. They were going to start dating in the academy, only hand holding and cuddling. Then when they were in team 7 their relationship would intensify their bond and he would take her on dates, bring her presents and meet her parents. Then they would become chunin and then eventually jonin together. Then move in with each other. They would become legends in their own time, him a top ranking jonin and her surpassing Tsunade. Then after a few years they would both quit being ninja, they would have their first time. She would give herself to him, let him have her mind and body. She would submit to him. They would get engaged after a romantic proposal at the top of Hokage monument. After a few more years she would fall pregnant and they would have twins, twins ran in her family. She would teach the girl medical ninjutsu will Sasuke taught the boy jutsu and to master his Sharingan. They would grow old together and have many grandchildren. Teaching them the ways of the world and spoiling them. After a happy life together, they would die together in bed in each other's arms...

But it was not to be for in reality things don't always turn out the way we planned.

"Without Orochimaru, Sasuke will fall...Kakashi, he was your student it is your duty. To end him. I will finish what I started 15 years ago and destroy that leech" Jiraya narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded at his superior.

"Y-You can't do this, I'm supposed to be with Sasuke-kun I'm-

"GROW UP!" yelled Tsunade.

"Don't tell me to grow! I know what I'm supposed to do! I'm supposed to-

"You amuse me girl" laughed Jiraya. "What do you think Kakashi is going to do to his student. He's going to bury him, while I cut of the snake's power and will, Kakashi will cut off its tool into a billion pieces. Sasuke is traitorous scum, and as shinobi of the hidden leaf village it is our duty to...rectify our little mistakes"

Sakura clinched her fists and ran out of the Hokage office.

"We head out at sundown Kakahsi, I already have a good lead" Kakashi nodded and bowed. He walked out Akio following him.

"So...the end of an era" said Tsunade with a sigh.

"The way of the ways of the world are turning, the peace and stability that we bleed for is disintegrating. Falling back to what it once was, our own nightmare realized. The younger generation will have to deal with this hatred, talk about being born in the right place at the wrong time" Jiraya sighed.

"How many days will you be gone?" asked Tsunade.

"A week at the most, Orochimaru has always remained close to Hi no Kuni. He's always been hiding right under our noses" said Jiraya, he had obviously gathered a lot of intelligence.

"I'm going to miss you" said Tsunade.

Jiraya laughed.

"You're getting soft Tsunade, a few years ago you would have thrown me out of the window by now" he laughed she joined him.

"How long are we going to do this dance Jiraya, you leave for the good of the village, you come back, we have sex and then you leave again" she sighed.

"How bout one last dance in the office?" Tsunade laughed and got up. She walked over and looked the door and then sat on the couch.

"I need a dance partner" she said holding out her hand. He smiled and walked over to her taking her hand in a soft embrace. He gently pushed down onto the couch. She wrapped her legs around him and they embraced each other. Both filling the holes of regret and guilt they both harbored in their hearts. A special bond that they shared with each other.

**2 Days Later**

Naruto was at the top of a mountain pass overlooking the cloud village. The cold wind blew in his hair as his black cloak wisped up in the wind. Talon was in the airspace in front of him flying around, stretching his wings and enjoying himself. He was a happy birdie right now. He breathed out his breath visible. His ears however were extremely warm as always. He had recovered from his cold, he had built up an immunity rather quickly. However Itachi was still a little sick, he seemed to like being around Samui. She's a serious girl, but he doubted that she would be the same in private. Despite popular belief Naruto had learned that the murderous stoic traitor wasn't so stoic. He enjoyed a joke and he liked Jiraya's books much to Naruto's enjoyment. He had someone to discuss the series with.

"W-Why are y-you up here, i-it's so c-cold?" Naruto turned around to see Yugito shivering.

"Because I don't mind the cold and Talon wanted some exercise. A better question would be why are you up here shivering like a leaf. I thought you were a smart girl" laughed Naruto.

"Oh yes very smart, I came up here to check on you. You shouldn't be up here, you could get sick again" Naruto laughed.

"All Namikaze have a very strong immune system, so my antibodies would have broken down your cold by now. Itachi is still sick which tells you a lot about my insides" Yugito was shaking as she sat next to Naruto. Dangling her legs over the edge. Naruto had one knee up, one hand rested on his knee and the other supported him behind his frame.

"Thank you Yugito, thank you for taking care of me. You make a lovely nurse" she giggled.

"I do try-God it's cold" a cold strong wind with toward them, much to Talon's enjoyment. He called, it echoed throughout the ravine. Yugito on the other hand.

"F-Fuck it's cold!" she ran her hands up and down her arms to try and warm herself. She bought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm herself.

Do you want a hug" Naruto held his arms out, half joking but half hoping that she would accept. Yugito was very tempted, a pink color started to show on her cheeks.

"No, ew don't touch me" Naruto chuckled. She shook her head in embarrassment and buried it in her thighs.

"Suit yourself" he looked out again.

"Are you sure you don't want a cuddle?" Yugito growled.

"No I'm fine, you idiot" Naruto laughed again. Another wind shot through the valley known as the hidden cloud village. Yugito growled in uncomfortableness. She moved closer to Naruto so their sides were touching. Naruto raised an eyebrow and blushed. He had a very big smile on his face.

"Don't get any ideas" Naruto laughed again.

"What about you, Kyuubi tells me some interesting things about your biju" he laughed at her discomfort.

"You could've jumped me while I was sick and I would have been too sore to do anything about it" Yugito giggled.

"I suppose I could" Yugito and Naruto shared a laugh.

"Naruto" Yugito looked up at him. "I'm really cold...could...y-you-

Naruto put his left arm around her and picked her up. Her cheeks turned pink and Naruto lifted her into his lap. She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her, she was surrounded with warmth. She felt safe and comforted. She leaned back into his embrace resting her head underneath his chin.

"I like to cuddle" she stated in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" he asked.

"If you tell anyone, I'll cut your balls off" she rested her head on his chest, she inhaled. He smelt sexy, which made him even more attractive. She pegged it down to her biju. She didn't mind, she was enjoying herself actually.

Ever since she was a young girl. She longed for contact, to fell wanted and loved. She was an orphan, no parents, no family, no bonds. After a while she just accepted it, she came to realize that she was ignored for no reason. So she threw herself into training. Then she met, her precious people, she created bonds and made happy memories. But from what Nibi had told her, it was nothing compared to that of being embraced by a strong man. She hated to admit it, but it really didn't. And she was loving ever second of it.

"I've gotta meet the Raikage today, did you know that?" asked Naruto observing his bird.

"Ya of course I know" laughed Yugito. "Ya know he wants to fight you" Naruto let out a noise of amusement.

"That should be fun, cos I wanna fight him" laughed Naruto. "Just not yet" he said with a smile.

"And why is that" Yugito sighed.

"I want to be a lot stronger, when I fight him. I want to win" said Naruto.

"You really think you can beat him, he's the fastest shinobi in the world" Naruto let out another amused sound.

"I'm the fastest shinobi in the world" he stated confidently.

"Can you back it up?" asked Yugito.

"I'll show you in a few years when I come back to fight him, I've already improved my father's jutsu, I don't need the tags on certain places anymore. The Rinnegan allows me to use my chakra to string chakra signals to the place where I want to teleport. The three pronged kunai is like a storage bank. I channel chakra into it and it pulls to wherever I want go. I travel 10 x faster than a hummingbird flaps its wings. In other words I can break the sound barrier" he pulled it out. "Ready to get going my meetings soon" said Naruto as he pulled out his kunai.

"That is quite impressive" Naruto whistled and Talon appeared on his shoulder in a burst of speed.

"Take a breath" said Naruto.

"Wha-

They disappeared in an explosive display of speed.

Killer Bee observed the entire conversation and interaction going on between the two. He sweat dropped when they disappeared.

"What the hell, they disappeared bros gonna be cross, man am I at a loss" he moaned.

**Severed Bonds**

Itachi sat up drinking some tea. He was feeling a lot better now and had about a day left before he could leave. All the flu symptoms had disappeared. He cracked his neck making the woman next to him growled.

"I told you not to do that" she spoke in a dark monotone.

"And if I don't" challenged Itachi.

"I'll destroy you" she said with a smile.

"Cute, you think you can destroy me" said Itachi as he turned to her.

"I know I can" she leaned in.

"Please, I'll kill you 10 times before you hit the ground" laughed Itachi.

She giggled evilly at him. And leaned in closer.

"If you wanna fight, we can go right know if you'd like" both their faces gravitated toward each other. Until their noses were millimeters apart...

**Severed Bonds **

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. You. Moron!" yelled Yugito as she fell to her knees in dizziness.

"Are you alright" Naruto stood over her with Talon calm on his shoulder.

She looked out of it.

"Are you going to throw up?" asked Naruto.

"I-I...maybe" she ran forward into a nearby plant and emptied her stomach contents.

Naruto laughed and walked over to her. Luckily nobody was near the entrance to the Raikage's office; they were outside in a courtyard. Naruto walked over to her and rubbed her back. He pulled her bangs back as she hurled again.

"I told you to hold your breath so the wind wouldn't have been knocked out of ya, not to mention it shook ya stomach up a fair bit" laughed Naruto.

She spit into the bush.

"A-Are you ready to meet the Raikage" said Yugito with a small laugh.

"Ya, I'll let you get your bearings first...Yugito, I didn't know that you got motion sickness" she was about to retort but her stomach called to be emptied.

'Who in their right mind would invite missing ninja into their village? This is most curious' though Naruto as he smiled up into the rather large dome shaped building carved into the mountain top. He then looked down at Yugito with a smug smile.

'Talk about role reversal' Naruto chuckled.

**For You**

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mon

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

**Just a filler chapter, but I thought it was pretty funny. Man flu is a motherfucker though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and let me know what ya think, bring'em ya know. Love to hear from more people who read. **


	7. Heavenly Planetary Devastation

**Wo guys your responses and reviews have been freakin' awesome! Please continue to review, to all those who review who aren't a guest I'll respond, promise! So let me know what ya think about the story so far. This chapter marks the end of the **

**Cloud Arc**

**Ya I'm dubbing it the Cloud Arc because these past few chapters have revolved around Cloud shinobi and Kumo. **

**Thank you to all that favourited and followed the story!**

**Thanks to all those who review, I appreciate all your opinions, thank you!**

**Thank you to Diya-chan for putting up with my mistakes and bad grammer. **

**Previously on Severed Bonds**

"Are you two okay?" asked Yugito as the group composed of herself, Naruto, Itachi, Darui and Bee trudged through a forest at very high altitudes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as they continued to head to the cloud.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" asked Naruto in a monotone. His breath was visible; winter had hit cloud territory like a brick shit house. Itachi coughed it was weensy and it didn't sound to healthy.

"I think a more appropriate Q and A would be hey, Itachi you okay, you don't look like you're having a good day, ya" Bee hit Itachi on the back. He coughed a little more and glared at Bee.

"I am fi-

Itachi coughed again, this made Yugito frown.

"You've got cloud cold" Naruto frowned.

"That's a pretty unimaginative name. I'm guessing it has something to do with the change in weather" Naruto put his hand on his chin. "But wait a minute, you don't become infected for the simple fact that you're cold. So this 'cloud cold' must reproduce at a faster rate. They must have adapted to the climate by creating an outer shell. Smart little bacteria" Naruto nodded and opened his eyes. They were all staring at him like he was a fish out of water. He adopted a quizzical look.

"What the hell are ya all staring at?" he growled.

Yugito shook her head.

**Severed Bonds**

The group came up to the gates of Kumogakure. Naruto was perplexed the clouds were just sitting on ground level. Hence hidden cloud village. Naruto breathed in making his throat pulse with pain. Bee and Darui broke off into different directions.

'Kyuubi can't you do something' Kyuubi let out a loud boisterous chuckle.

"**It'll do your immunity good Kit, an average cold lasts all in all about 14 days. Are you telling me, you think you can't handle it? Weak" Naruto growled out loud the group trudged through the streets of Kumo the temperature hadn't risen. Naruto coughed. **

'You little mutt, how dare you-

Naruto coughed interrupting his train of thought.

"Well, welcome to Kumo" a feminie voice interrupted his stupor.

"Hey Sam-chan, the big bad S ranked-oh sorry, SS ranked ninja both have a cold. Seeing as you're the resident nurse in Kumo would you mind looking after one of them" she rubbed her back.

"No I don't mind" she groaned.

"Hey only I'm a-

Naruto coughed again and sniffed.

"I'll take, the fearsome Uchiha" Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not a peice of meat you-

He coughed.

"Come on, staying out here is making it worse" Samui grabbed his hand and gently led him into the crowd of people away from Naruto.

"Alright Mr I have 7 more tails. I'll take care of you foxy-kun, are your ears cold?" asked Yugito with a cocked head. Naruto shook his head.

"My ears ain't cold, they're never cold" he said with a sneeze.

"Alright come, I'll take you home" she giggled.

"I've always wanted a pet fox" she giggled again and took his hand leading him away.

**The Next Day**

"Oh my God this is hell!" Naruto coughed again. His throat was sore, his muscles ached, he had a bad headache, his nose was blocked and running and he had a fever.

Yugito put a damp flannel on his forehead, his fox ears dropping.

"Look you big baby, I can give some medicine to break the fever if you'd like. Then I'm going to make some lunch, got it" Naruto nodded slowly. He was rugged up in Yugito's spare room. He blew his nose and Yugito handed him a small plastic measuring cup with purple liquid with a precisely measured out dosage. Naruto gulped it down in one go. He yawned and drifted off to sleep. Yugito stared down at him with a smile. One of his fox ears twitch. She giggled and ran it through her fingers making him smile and lean into her hand.

Yugito grabbed the empty cup and walked out. She was wearing a t shirt with a white apron over the top. She wore her black pants that hugged her feminine features. She didn't wear any shoes. Her dark blonde hair was tied up in a high pony, two bangs that ended in a point just below her chin.

**Severed Bonds**

"Don't look so pathetic, _missing ninja_" said Samui in a teasing tone.

"Woman you don't know the horrors of the man flu" he coughed again.

"Alright fearless Uchiha, I'll get your cold medicine. Men are so weak" she got up off the bed.

She came back and lifted a spoon onto the rim of the bottle. She poured the liquid into the spoon. She gently lifted his head up and poured the mixture down his throat. She put his head back down on the pillow and she began walking back.

"Thank you...Samui-chan" he began lightly snoring. Samui went smiled and walked out of his room with a small smile on her face and a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Here this will help you sleep" Itachi just nodded. Samui put some vapor rub on her fingers and put reached into his shirt and began rubbing vapor rub on his chest. She could feel the hard muscles, she would lying if she didn't like this nurse role, and he was kind of hot and caring and perfect and... When she finished she washed her hands and put her hand to his forehead.

"Do you want some cold medicine, it'll cool you down" he nodded again. His throat was killing him.

"Yugito" said Naruto, she humped nicely in response.

"Could...you rub my ears" said Naruto as he pointed to the red appendages on the top his head.

She turned around with a grin on her face.

"Well seeing as you insist, foxy-kun" she walked over stood over him behind the couch.

"I told you not to call me th-ahhhh" she began rubbing both of his ears. A giddy smile soon appeared on Naruto's face he leaned back into her touch. He became completely relaxed.

"Good boy" she sighed as she ran her bare hands over the silky fur.

Naruto was too entranced to retort.

"**Kitten take him now while he's vulnerable" Yugito mentally giggled.**

'Hell no' she replied. 'I'm just a sucker for cute things' she smiled happily as ran her fingers in between the soft appendages.

**Severed Bonds**

"You amuse me girl" laughed Jiraya. "What do you think Kakashi is going to do to his student. He's going to bury him, while I cut of the snake's power and will, Kakashi will cut off its tool into a billion pieces. Sasuke is traitorous scum, and as shinobi of the hidden leaf village it is our duty to...rectify our little mistakes"

Sakura clinched her fists and ran out of the Hokage office.

"We head out at sundown Kakashi, I already have a good lead" Kakashi nodded and bowed. He walked out Akio following him.

"So...the end of an era" said Tsunade with a sigh.

"The way of the ways of the world are turning, the peace and stability that we bleed for is disintegrating. Falling back to what it once was, our own nightmare realized. The younger generation will have to deal with this hatred, talk about being born in the right place at the wrong time" Jiraiya sighed.

"How many days will you be gone?" asked Tsunade.

"A week at the most, Orochimaru has always remained close to Hi no Kuni. He's always been hiding right under our noses" said Jiraya, he had obviously gathered a lot of intelligence.

"I'm going to miss you" said Tsunade.

Jiraya laughed.

"You're getting soft Tsunade, a few years ago you would have thrown me out of the window by now" he laughed she joined him.

"How long are we going to do this dance Jiraya, you leave for the good of the village, you come back, we have sex and then you leave again" she sighed.

"How bout one last dance in the office?" Tsunade laughed and got up. She walked over and looked the door and then sat on the couch.

"I need a dance partner" she said holding out her hand. He smiled and walked over to her taking her hand in a soft embrace. He gently pushed down onto the couch. She wrapped her legs around him and they embraced each other. Both filling the holes of regret and guilt they both harbored in their hearts. A special bond that they shared with each other.

**Severed Bonds**

Do you want a hug" Naruto held his arms out, half joking but half hoping that she would accept. Yugito was very tempted, a pink color started to show on her cheeks.

"No, ew don't touch me" Naruto chuckled. She shook her head in embarrassment and buried it in her thighs.

"Suit yourself" he looked out again.

"Are you sure you don't want a cuddle?" Yugito growled.

"No I'm fine, you idiot" Naruto laughed again. Another wind shot through the valley known as the hidden cloud village. Yugito growled in uncomfortableness. She moved closer to Naruto so their sides were touching. Naruto raised an eyebrow and blushed. He had a very big smile on his face.

"Don't get any ideas" Naruto laughed again.

"What about you, Kyuubi tells me some interesting things about your biju" he laughed at her discomfort.

"You could've jumped me while I was sick and I would have been too sore to do anything about it" Yugito giggled.

"I suppose I could" Yugito and Naruto shared a laugh.

"Naruto" Yugito looked up at him. "I'm really cold...could...y-you-

**Severed Bonds**

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

"What the hell do you want?" growled an angry pinkette as she sat underneath a tree at training ground 7. She had a lot of thinking to do, she had a lot to sort and even more to decide. Her Sasuke-kun was her future. What she always wanted, why was life so unfair. Why couldn't he just take her with him? She wouldn't have hesitated to go with him; in fact she would love to have gone with him.

Her train of thought of was interrupted by her rather loud and obnoxious teammate. He laughed when she looked up at him with a frown on her face.

"Ya know, you're really cute when you're angry, Sakura-_chan_" laughed Akio.

"Unless you can offer some advice, then beat it" he laughed again and sat down, holding his ribs as he did so.

"Try me" he challenged.

She sighed.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be with me" she sighed again and looked up.

"Really? I would have never of guessed" she growled at him.

"What the hell would you know about it, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember" she stood up and pointed at him.

"Are you sure its love, or infatuation?" asked Akio.

"Infatuation!? No its love" Akio laughed.

"That's the most immature thing that I've ever heard anyone say" he shook his head and rubbed his ribs.

"What would you know?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I know that love isn't something that you plan. Think about, if he was in love with you. Why does he treat you like shit?" he asked bluntly.

"He does not-

"He left you behind while he ran off with a snake, he chose power over you, revenge over you. He would rather be lonely and powerful. Than be here with you, you have some growing up to do. I may not have been a part of the rookie 9, nor could I ever replace Naruto. But I know that everyone is growing up, maybe you should think about growing up to" said Akio as he got up and left the training ground without another word to his teammate. She was left alone once again with her thoughts.

**Severed Bonds**

"Are you feeling better now, you big baby?" said Samui with a soft giggle.

"Are you feeling better now?" said Itachi in a sarcastic tone. "Yes thank you for your concern, I have just survived by the skin of my teeth. The man flu almost got me; you girls have it easy, pregnancy, periods, cramps, gossip, clothes and boys. All don't get a look in when it comes to the man flu" said Itachi defensively.

"Aw, that's really cute. You think that pregnancy, periods and cramps are in the same league as your little man flu. Listen your man flu, is just your excuse to bitch and moan about the regular flu and make it out to be a million times worse than it already is, weakling" said Samui with a smile.

"Little? Listen woman, I am no weakling. Your little pregnancy dilemmas have got nothing on man flu if anything you're weak" he retorted.

"Weak? Me? Listen Itachi, I'll destroy you" she said simply standing up.  
"You! destroy me?" he laughed and stood. She only came to just below his chest.

"That's right" he leaned in.

"That's right, hm" she leaned in as well.

"Yes, that's right" he leaned in closer.

"Are you sure that, that's right" she leaned in.

"Ya I'm sure...that...It's...right" he put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up toward him.

He leaned in closer; she cocked her head to the side. Her cheeks turned a pink tinge, for once she wasn't in complete control of her emotions, she didn't know what to do, or how to react or reciprocate. All she did do, all she could do was what her body told her to do. He gentle touched his lips against her; she felt a pulse of pleasure rocket through her being. Wanting more she pushed her lips against his again. Itachi smiled into the kiss, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. He cocked his head to the side again and began moving his lips against hers; she followed his lead, finding his way extremely enjoyable. She pushed up on her tippy toes and their lips began to move in a rhythm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out an accidental moan, her large breasts pushed up against his chest.

Itachi pulled back and smiled, Samui had a pretty colour plastered on her cheeks as she stared into his raven eyes. They promised adventure and excitement, and above all mischief. This suited her just fine.

"Not bad, Itachi" said Samui in a flustered voice. He chuckled as she panted with a smile on her face.

"That was, okay" he responded. She raised an eyebrow at the word 'okay.'

"Okay, if one person enjoyed it. Surely the other participant must have" she looked up at him with a confused look, she spoke in a panicked tone.

"Sure, it's a perfectly acceptable word, you put it behind dokay and you really got something" he smiled down at her. She got it, he was playing with her.

"Oh okay dokay, right. So you wouldn't want to kiss me again?" she asked.

"I wouldn't complain it would be pretty, okay" she smiled and kissed him on the lips again, having to get up on her tippy toes. She pulled away after a few seconds of bliss to see him smiling. The pink tinges on her cheeks never leaving her proclaim colored skin.

"Well I think you're feeling okay" she laughed, he joined her.

**Severed Bonds**

"Namikaze lad, sit down" gestured Ay. Naruto walked into his office with a neutral expression on his face.

He sat down and faced the Raikage.

"It's nice to meet you Ay" Ay raised his eyebrow.

"Ay? Boy you will address me as Raikage-sama" Naruto moved his right leg over his left, creating a T shape.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because my position demands it, show some respect" he spoke in a dangerous tone that left no room for rebuttal.

"Your title means nothing to me, you earn my respect on the battle field" Ay narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Naruto met his stare, this impressed the Raikage greatly. Not many, in fact only the minority of the world's population can stand toe to toe with him. Naruto remained calm and impassive.

Eventually Ay's gaze softened.

"You remind me of your father boy, a true warrior in your own right" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Boy? Me?" he asked.

"Yes, boy. I was fighting in wars when you were in diapers. It's like you said, you earn my respect also, on the battlefield" Naruto sighed.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Ay" the Raikage smiled. "At least not yet anyway" Ay laughed.

"One day Naruto, one day. No I didn't invite you to fight. I want to make you an offer" Naruto listened intently.

"I offer you and Itachi shelter, whenever you require it" Naruto scoffed.

"Do you take me for a fool?" asked Naruto.

"No, an opportunist. Naruto what will you do when the wars are finished when there are no more wars for you to wage, when there is no more blood to be split. I know all about your lineage. You're the splitting image of Madara Uchiha" Naruto gripped the chair and narrowed his eyes.

"I can always start new ones, like Madara" he suggested.

"That you could" laughed Ay.

"What do you want Ay?" asked Naruto.

"Look, Kumo's military is one of the strongest, period. But we have the least amount of Kekkei Genkai" Naruto let out a laugh.

"Oh and you want mine, I'm not going to bought and sold" said Naruto with a smile.

"No I just wouldn't like to think powerful ninja such as you and your partner killed because of your abilities, Konoha were moronic idiots. Being Jinchuriki isn't a curse, it's a gift. You'll be held a hero in the Cloud, isn't that what you've always wanted. For people to see you as Naruto Namikaze and not a demon?" Ay sat back in his chair awaiting Naruto's reaction.

"That would be, nice, but me? Killed?" he let out a full blown laugh shocking Ay.

"I am not one to needlessly die; I don't need the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is what strikes fear into my enemies, I can see it in your eyes Ay. You want me on your side because you're afraid of that prophecy aren't you, the prophecy about all Rinnegan holders, the past 2 have brought destruction" he smiled at Ay who to his credit didn't react.

"You're right" he said with a sigh. "I'd much rather have you on my side than have you as an enemy" Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I know for a fact you could wipe out the cloud village because you can, but I can see it in _your _eyes-

Naruto's eyes snapped open; his Rinnegan eyes stared through Ay.

"Why did bring me here Ay!?" he asked getting impatient.

"I brought you here because I wanted to see what type of a man you are Naruto Namikaze" Ay smiled.

"It'll be interesting to see what change you bring to the world. And yes, I know about your prophecy. But I'm putting my faith in you Naruto, the future is upon us. All ninja from my generation and the last can see what is happening to the world. It'll be very interesting to see what you become and where you'll stand when the great change will come about" Ay laughed.

"You're always welcome here Naruto, and when you come to challenge me. I'll be waiting" Naruto got up and turned around. He gave him the thumbs up.

"I'll see you soon Ay, but next time I see you" he turned around dropping his arm. He stared at Ay with a wild grin. "I'm going to cement my legacy as the shinobi who became indestructible" Naruto turned around and walked out.

'Indestructible, hm' thought Ay.

Naruto walked out of the building to see Itachi there in his Akatsuki cloak. He leaned against the wall with an emotionless expression on his face He dropped the genjutsu, the red clouds now visible. Yugito stood next to him, recovering from her...sick spill.

"We're leaving Naruto" said Itachi. Naruto dropped his genjutsu his red clouds appearing on his cloak. Itachi tossed Naruto his sword and belt, his war fan and his scared Hitai ate. He strapped the belt sheathing his blood sword horizontally across his lower back. So the only part that blew up in the wind was the lower part of the cloak and his open collar. He strapped the war fan across his chest, the fan's head sitting to his bottom left.

So, you're leaving Kumo" she said sadly. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, thanks for being a good nurse...Yugito-chan" Yugito's face turned pink as Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Pain has called us, we must head to a safe location outside this village and execute the holographic jutsu" Naruto nodded and Itachi and he began walking down the main street of Kumogakure. Naruto's red ears stood up straight/

Yugito stared at his back with a smile.

They were stared at, yet they walked forward their resolve unwavering as they walked out of Kumogakure.

"Did you enjoy Kumo, minus the flu?" said Naruto.

Itachi turned to him as they walked away from Kumo.

"Hm, yes I did" he smiled at Naruto who pulled out his Icha Icha.

"I don't think I have seen that look before Itachi-senpai. Does it have something to do with Samui?" asked Naruto with a knowing smile.

"What do you know?" asked Itachi in a dangerous tone.

"Ah you know females, they like to brag about their man" Naruto smirked at his senior. Itachi glared at him.

"Not a word Naruto, or you'll regret being ever meeting me" Naruto shrugged.

"I'd imagine that, that conversation would go down well with Pain" Naruto's face buried deep in the smut.

"I'm warning you Naruto" said Itachi in a dangerous tone.

"Alright, alright" said Naruto.

"So what happened anyway, Yugito didn't give me all the details" Itachi smiled at him.

"Hmm, you only get that look when you read sensei's books? You gonna spill the beans? asked Naruto.

"Well a gentlemen should never kiss and tell, Naruto-kun you should now that" Naruto blushed and snapped his book shut.

"I haven't kissed anyone!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh really?" asked Itachi.

"Yes really, I swear I haven't even kissed a girl yet" Naruto clamped the book over his mouth.

'Rookie mistake Naruto!' he thought angrily to himself as he blushed out of embarrassment Itachi's gaze met his.

"So you're a late bloomer, there's nothing wrong with that" Naruto growled.

"Despite popular belief, you're a real asshole!" yelled Naruto.

"I know" said Itachi simply as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and Itachi in a flock of crows.

**Severed Bonds**

"Assemble" called Pain as the Akatsuki members gathered around a stone lantern.

"We have gathered the necessary funds to hire a small army; we can double our efforts in gathering influence in all countries" he paused for a second.

"I also have another pressing matter of news to rely to you all" he paused for a second.

"Orochimaru and Sasuke are on the move, I believe that Sasuke is gathering followers under Orochimaru's nose" said Pain. "The intel gathered by Sasori's spy network also indicates that Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan eye are on the move as well, they plan to do in your brother Itachi and Orochimaru" said Pain.

"Oh and Naruto" said Pain. "Iwagakure is calling for your blood, they're gathering up an army a mixture of hired shinobi and a majority of their own" Naruto didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"I'll...deal with it" Naruto's Rinnegan stared into Pain's.

"Good, the rest of you continue you the hunt for the celestial items. You've all been given the jutsu required, use it. Dismissed" he disappeared along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

Naruto and Itachi opened their eyes.

Naruto had a wild smirk from ear to ear.

The sat at the top of a tree canopy, Talon landed on Naruto's shoulder. He sensed his masters excitement and adopted a little smirk of his own.

"Should I be worried" Naruto gripped his fist.

**Severed Bonds**

**1 year and a half ago, Naruto's training trip**

Naruto and Jiraiya sat by a stream under a tree. The sun shone high in the sky as the grassy plains were blown by the warm wind, the birds in the background sung to the rhythm of nature's call.

"M-Madara Uchiha" Naruto looked shocked as he faced his teacher to his left. Jiraiya looked down at the running water.

"Yes Naruto, you are both descendent from the founding members of Konohagakure" he laughed. "You're Madara black and blue Naruto, those eyes, your attitude and not to mention what you're like when you fight" Naruto looked up at the sky his blonde locks waving in the wind.

"I guess I am, I do wonder about my great-great grandmother though, Rena Namikaze, or Uchiha. She must have been something" thought Naruto.

"She is the most powerful kunoichi to ever live Naruto. You have royal blood when it comes to warring clans. The strongest kunoichi and the two strongest shinobi to ever live genetics are programmed into you. The perfect little war machine" Jiraiya laughed.

"That shouldn't sound appealing, but it does" Naruto stared down his reflection. Madara's stared back at him with cold Rinnegan eyes for a split second, before being replaced by his own.

'Are you watching grandfather' Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

**Severed Bonds**

"Are you from Iwa?" asked Naruto.

"No" replied Itachi.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, but don't get in the way of my dance" Naruto had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. The trio disappeared.

**Severed Bonds**

"The army converges on the border of Rock country" said Pain as he talked to the his subordinates. "Naruto and Itachi go now to meet the army as we speak, Naruto wishes to engage the army alone" said Pain.

"Oh a bold one, but he isn't that strong, hmm" said Deidara.

"Naruto-kun is a competent intelligent young man, he knows what he's doing" said Sasori.

"Are you certain, he will be able to handle it?" asked Konan.

"Ha, imagine all that carnage! Spoiled little brat will probably have the time of his life" said Hidan in an envious tone.

"**Naruto will do fine, I'm almost to the point where the army converges" said Zetsu. **"Yes we are almost there, the look on Naruto's face is frightening" said white Zetsu.

"Naruto will win" said Pain confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Konan.

"Because he has the power of a god" said Pain in a dark voice. "All of you converge on at the point we discussed with Itachi, now, dismissed" they all disappeared one by one out of the cave.

**Severed Bonds**

**Shippuden Theme OST Madara Uchiha Theme**

Naruto walked calmly toward the army of ninja. His blond bangs bouncing up and down as the wind kicked up. His Akatsuki cloak gone and his sleeveless armor on display. He tightened the two leather straps around his right forearm. And his upper bicep, his jet black tattoo on his left arm on display also as he tightened the strap around his left wrist. He also pulled down his right glove the leather making a noise as it tightened around the tips of his fingers.

All while calmly walking toward the army with his eyes closed and a powerful aura surrounding him.

All the shinobi from the hidden rock are all sneering and yelling abuse at Naruto. Naruto threw off his Akatsuki cloak. His battle armor at the ready, the Namikaze symbol on the back of his armor. The dust kicked up, silence followed as the wind called for battle. Naruto began walking, toward the army. The army roared at him and charged. Naruto began walking faster. They all drew their weapons Naruto took off at a brisk pace right into the pile of bodies. His Rinnegan pulsed, he had a wild look in his eyes. As bodies flew everywhere as his power demonstrated dominance.

**End Madara Theme OST**

**Shippuden Theme Ikari (Anger) OST**

He sidestepped a sword swipe, he continued as he sliced the ninja's head off. He grabbed the ninja's sword and sliced a ninja's stomach open. Another ninja charged at him with a stab. He jumped on the ninja's face and over the hoard of ninja's.

He landed into the very middle of the army. He landed on a ninja's face and forced his face into the dirt, breaking the ninja's neck. An ninja went to punch he grabbed his hand and punched him in the gut. The ninja was launched into the hoard of his comrades. A ninja threw an explosive tag attached to a kunai at him. Naruto caught the kunai, he attached the tag to a ninja and kicked him into another charging wave of ninja. The ninja exploded, blood splattered all over the battle field as ninja continued to charge at Naruto.

Naruto charged into the next wave, he pivoted around blocking all manner of punches, stabs and strikes. A ninja with a sword stabbed at Naruto he pivoted around the sword was stuck in the ground. Naruto ran up the sword and kicked the ninja in the face. He back flipped way from another ninja who was about to strike. The ninja stabbed his comrade in the face; he had a look of horror on his. Naruto palmed the ninja in the back of the head. That forced his sword through his friends head, blood spurted out of the cuts on either side of the sword as the ninja Naruto hit in the back of the head fell to the ground died. Naruto pivoted again to avoid a lightning covered hand, as he pivoted he pulled out his blood sword at chopped the man's arm off. He screamed in pain, Naruto palmed him in the chest, his blood seal appeared.

"**Shinra Tensei" **the ninja was launched skyward. Naruto appeared above him, more ninja were entering the battle field he grinned wildly as he appeared behind the ninja. Who at this point was an upside to the ground, his legs dangled above him. Naruto did some hand signs and the one armed ninja began to glow red.

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed.

"Weakling" he said as he kicked the man down to the earth.

He made the earth seal with his hands.

The ninja became a light as he crashed into the ground, a 100m radius of the ninja was ignited in a fiery explosion. Screams erupted from the area as the skin was burned off all the ninja. The flames suddenly stopped leaving only skeletons. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed again and appeared on a different part of the battlefield where new ninja were appeared.

A pair of hands went to grab him from underneath and two ninja attacked from either side of him. He jumped up his body at 180 degree angle. He punched the two ninja in the chests sending them into the charging ninja. He back flipped quickly so his foot hammer down on the ninja's head. A ninja came behind him, Naruto flipped backward and parlay kicked him in the face. He landed on his hands and pumped chakra into them, he flew right over all the hired forces and ninja of the Tsuchikage.

**End Theme**

He came into a clearing, a good distance away from the forces. They all stopped Naruto ran through some hands signs, he breathed in.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation) **said Naruto as he finished with the horse sign. He blew out expelling a small stream of flames.

All of the Doton users jumped in front of the line of hired shinobi they all ran through the same set of hand signs and slammed their hands into the ground.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!" (Earth Style: Rock Wall) **yelled multiple Iwa shinobi the ground rumbled as a wall of rock met a massive stream of fire. The fire was intense as it burned through the wall. The wave of flames was eventually extinguished but not after taking a large portion of ninja.

Smoke erupted from the area as well as a number of small fires. Naruto breathed in again while he charged into the fray of ninja.

"**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku" (Wind Release: Great Balls of Wind) **

Multiple balls of visible wind erupted from the smoke. The wind balls crashed down into the hoard of shinobi compressing their bodies to oblivion.

Naruto rushed out of the smoke while unsheathing his blood sword, he then proceeded to decimate the rock's force by sheer force alone.

**Severed Bonds**

"Naruto-kun is amazing" said Sasori.

"Yes but even Naruto has his limits, he's only 17" said Kakazu.

"He's still just a kid, hm" said Deidara.

"All that blood, leader-sama you must let me join. All that destruction will honor Jashin-sama!" Pain smiled as he looked down at Naruto, he vaulted a shinobi with his hand on his shoulder. He landed on his feet and with a right horizontal swing decapitated him.

"Pure, utter, carnage. Naruto's eyes are 1000 moves ahead. Yet he hasn't used much of his Rinnegan, interesting, why did he not simply use the Rinnegan at the beginning of the battle?" analyzed Pain.

Meanwhile Itachi stood on the edge of the cliff that the Akatsuki was standing on. Talon was on his right shoulder digging into it with his claws.

"I know you wanted to fight, but Naruto wanted to test his abilities" said Itachi, Talon squawked angrily at him and poked him on the side of the forehead.

Itachi rubbed it as he watched the battle.

"You'll get your turn" said Itachi as he pulled out a treat from his robe and gave it to the angry eagle.

**Severed Bonds**

Naruto charged through the shinobi, slicing and his sword diagonally across his body, as body parts and blood flew in all different directions, suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared and a large rock formation.

"YELLOW FLASH!" one of the ninjas growled angrily at the sight.

"The first time I try this jutsu is against an army, I wonder how affective it'll be" Naruto snapped his hands together making the ram sign. Lightning began to dance around his body, the rock beneath his feet began shake and crack. Naruto grunted

**Naruto Shippuden Theme NaruKami (Screaming God)**

Naruto sighed as the number of shinobi had been cut in half no pun intended. He looked to the heaven above. His Rinnegan pulsed wildly and the entire plain began to shake. Rocks rose from the ground as pure power filled the air. Naruto did the ram sign with both hands.

"**Amatsu****Chibaku Tensei!" (Heavenly Planetary Devastation) **Naruto roared as the earth began to shake and the heavens opened up. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as the clouds began to spin clockwise, the earth below began to lift up along with ninja. All become condensated into a ball of rock, created by wind. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed again, as the core of the ball of wind and earth began to glow red and orange. Flames burst through the wind and began spinning around with the wind. The air around the ball of earth, fire and wind became humid making storm clouds appear around it. The ninja were screaming as their bones were torn from them.

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as he held his hand up to the sky, lightning danced around it. As more frequently lightning strikes around the rotating ball of elements.

"Now be gone with heavenly destruction" Naruto brought his hand down, as a red lightning strike came down with incredible speed and power and hit the ball of element. The ball erupted with power as a wave of energy exploded outward. A blinding light followed, all the Akatsuki were forced to jump back to avoid being caught in the explosion of power. No more screams were heard as the army was completely annihilated along with the rocky battle field, a massive crater that stretch inside the earth as far as the eye could see, replaced the once proud Rock army that the Tsuchikage amassed all for the singular purpose of ending a bloodline that was old as war itself.

**End Theme**

Naruto panted heavily as sweat drip from his brow. He dropped to his knees and smiled.

'Are you watching, grandpa, grandma?' wondered Naruto as he continued to pant heavily. Itachi appeared behind him with Talon on his shoulder. The bird jumped down in front of his master. He jumped on the ground in between his arms.

"Hey buddy" Talon squawked at him, Naruto smiled.

"Yes I'm okay and yes you'll get your turn next time. But how can I test myself if you take out half the army" Talon squawked sheepishly. Naruto got his breath back, Talon jumped onto his shoulder as Naruto began to stand up. He struggled with his legs for a second, falling. Talon squawked in his ear as the ground began to get closer.

Suddenly a hand snapped on his shoulder catching him, it was enough at least.

"Come on, you can't walk" Itachi smiled as he lifted Naruto onto his back. He hooked both his legs, Talon still stood on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you, Itachi-senpai" Naruto's chakra loss made him lose consciousness. Talon jumped off and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He wasn't a summons he was a companion but he seemed that he didn't want to be a hindrance, so he left.

Itachi **Shushin'd **down the side of the and down next to the crater.

'Jiraiya was right when he told me you were a chakra monster in your own right. You didn't even use the Kyubi's chakra' Itachi smiled up at the sky as it began to rain.

"Heavenly Planetary Devastation" lightning danced amongst the clouds. "What awesome power those eyes hold, over the heavens and over man" Itachi continued to look up at the lightning.

"But you still have a long way to go, Naruto-kun" Itachi smiled in a brotherly way at Naruto.

**Shooting Star**

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

**Okay this marks the end of the first arc. So now that the story has been set up and all the factors have been set up. I can play with them and make them more interesting, alongside the canon. I'm not gonna follow the canon, seriously boring ya know. I'll be putting my own spin on things making everything a lot more interesting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review!**


	8. The Past

**Hey yo, what you guys been up to? Back here with another chapter, coming at ya with a massive curve ball. Superdoptey, loopty, roopty curve ball. Hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review. I'd love to here your opinions, pretty please!**

**Thank you to all that favourited and followed the story!**

**Thanks to all those who review, I appreciate all your opinions, thank you!**

**Thank you to Diya-chan for putting up with my mistakes and bad grammer. **

**Previosly on Severed Bonds**

"What the hell do you want?" growled an angry pinkette as she sat underneath a tree at training ground 7. She had a lot of thinking to do, she had a lot to sort and even more to decide. Her Sasuke-kun was her future. What she always wanted, why was life so unfair. Why couldn't he just take her with him? She wouldn't have hesitated to go with him; in fact she would love to have gone with him.

Her train of thought of was interrupted by her rather loud and obnoxious teammate. He laughed when she looked up at him with a frown on her face.

"Ya know, you're really cute when you're angry, Sakura-_chan_" laughed Akio.

"Unless you can offer some advice, then beat it" he laughed again and sat down, holding his ribs as he did so.

"Try me" he challenged.

She sighed.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be with me" she sighed again and looked up.

"Really? I would have never of guessed" she growled at him.

"What the hell would you know about it, I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember" she stood up and pointed at him.

"Are you sure its love, or infatuation?" asked Akio.

"Infatuation!? No its love" Akio laughed.

"That's the most immature thing that I've ever heard anyone say" he shook his head and rubbed his ribs.

**Severed Bonds**

"Are you feeling better now, you big baby?" said Samui with a soft giggle.

"Are you feeling better now?" said Itachi in a sarcastic tone. "Yes thank you for your concern, I have just survived by the skin of my teeth. The man flu almost got me; you girls have it easy, pregnancy, periods, cramps, gossip, clothes and boys. All don't get a look in when it comes to the man flu" said Itachi defensively.

"Aw, that's really cute. You think that pregnancy, periods and cramps are in the same league as your little man flu. Listen your man flu, is just your excuse to bitch and moan about the regular flu and make it out to be a million times worse than it already is, weakling" said Samui with a smile.

"Little? Listen woman, I am no weakling. Your little pregnancy dilemmas have got nothing on man flu if anything you're weak" he retorted.

"Weak? Me? Listen Itachi, I'll destroy you" she said simply standing up.  
"You! destroy me?" he laughed and stood. She only came to just below his chest.

"That's right" he leaned in.

"That's right, hm" she leaned in as well.

"Yes, that's right" he leaned in closer.

"Are you sure that, that's right" she leaned in.

"Ya I'm sure...that...It's...right" he put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up toward him.

He leaned in closer; she cocked her head to the side. Her cheeks turned a pink tinge, for once she wasn't in complete control of her emotions, she didn't know what to do, or how to react or reciprocate. All she did do, all she could do was what her body told her to do. He gentle touched his lips against her; she felt a pulse of pleasure rocket through her being. Wanting more she pushed her lips against his again. Itachi smiled into the kiss, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. He cocked his head to the side again and began moving his lips against hers; she followed his lead, finding his way extremely enjoyable. She pushed up on her tippy toes and their lips began to move in a rhythm. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out an accidental moan, her large breasts pushed up against his chest.

Itachi pulled back and smiled, Samui had a pretty colour plastered on her cheeks as she stared into his raven eyes. They promised adventure and excitement, and above all mischief. This suited her just fine.

"Not bad, Itachi" said Samui in a flustered voice. He chuckled as she panted with a smile on her face.

"That was, okay" he responded. She raised an eyebrow at the word 'okay.'

"Okay, if one person enjoyed it. Surely the other participant must have" she looked up at him with a confused look, she spoke in a panicked tone.

"Sure, it's a perfectly acceptable word, you put it behind dokay and you really got something" he smiled down at her. She got it, he was playing with her.

"Oh okay dokay, right. So you wouldn't want to kiss me again?" she asked.

"I wouldn't complain it would be pretty, okay" she smiled and kissed him on the lips again, having to get up on her tippy toes. She pulled away after a few seconds of bliss to see him smiling. The pink tinges on her cheeks never leaving her proclaim colored skin.

"Well I think you're feeling okay" she laughed, he joined her.

**Severed Bonds**

So, you're leaving Kumo" she said sadly. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, thanks for being a good nurse...Yugito-chan" Yugito's face turned pink as Naruto gave her a foxy grin.

"Pain has called us, we must head to a safe location outside this village and execute the holographic jutsu" Naruto nodded and Itachi and he began walking down the main street of Kumogakure. Naruto's red ears stood up straight/

Yugito stared at his back with a smile.

They were stared at, yet they walked forward their resolve unwavering as they walked out of Kumogakure.

"Did you enjoy Kumo, minus the flu?" said Naruto.

Itachi turned to him as they walked away from Kumo.

"Hm, yes I did" he smiled at Naruto who pulled out his Icha Icha.

"I don't think I have seen that look before Itachi-senpai. Does it have something to do with Samui?" asked Naruto with a knowing smile.

"What do you know?" asked Itachi in a dangerous tone.

"Ah you know females, they like to brag about their man" Naruto smirked at his senior. Itachi glared at him.

**Severed Bonds**

**Shippuden Theme OST Madara Uchiha Theme**

Naruto walked calmly toward the army of ninja. His blond bangs bouncing up and down as the wind kicked up. His Akatsuki cloak gone and his sleeveless armor on display. He tightened the two leather straps around his right forearm. And his upper bicep, his jet black tattoo on his left arm on display also as he tightened the strap around his left wrist. He also pulled down his right glove the leather making a noise as it tightened around the tips of his fingers.

All while calmly walking toward the army with his eyes closed and a powerful aura surrounding him.

All the shinobi from the hidden rock are all sneering and yelling abuse at Naruto. Naruto threw off his Akatsuki cloak. His battle armor at the ready, the Namikaze symbol on the back of his armor. The dust kicked up, silence followed as the wind called for battle. Naruto began walking, toward the army. The army roared at him and charged. Naruto began walking faster. They all drew their weapons Naruto took off at a brisk pace right into the pile of bodies. His Rinnegan pulsed, he had a wild look in his eyes. As bodies flew everywhere as his power demonstrated dominance.

**End Madara Theme OST**

**Severed Bonds**

"The first time I try this jutsu is against an army, I wonder how affective it'll be" Naruto snapped his hands together making the ram sign. Lightning began to dance around his body, the rock beneath his feet began shake and crack. Naruto grunted

**Naruto Shippuden Theme NaruKami (Screaming God)**

Naruto sighed as the number of shinobi had been cut in half no pun intended. He looked to the heaven above. His Rinnegan pulsed wildly and the entire plain began to shake. Rocks rose from the ground as pure power filled the air. Naruto did the ram sign with both hands.

"**Amatsu****Chibaku Tensei!" (Heavenly Planetary Devastation) **Naruto roared as the earth began to shake and the heavens opened up. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as the clouds began to spin clockwise, the earth below began to lift up along with ninja. All become condensated into a ball of rock, created by wind. Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed again, as the core of the ball of wind and earth began to glow red and orange. Flames burst through the wind and began spinning around with the wind. The air around the ball of earth, fire and wind became humid making storm clouds appear around it. The ninja were screaming as their bones were torn from them.

Naruto's Rinnegan pulsed as he held his hand up to the sky, lightning danced around it. As more frequently lightning strikes around the rotating ball of elements.

"Now be gone with heavenly destruction" Naruto brought his hand down, as a red lightning strike came down with incredible speed and power and hit the ball of element. The ball erupted with power as a wave of energy exploded outward. A blinding light followed, all the Akatsuki were forced to jump back to avoid being caught in the explosion of power. No more screams were heard as the army was completely annihilated along with the rocky battle field, a massive crater that stretch inside the earth as far as the eye could see, replaced the once proud Rock army that the Tsuchikage amassed all for the singular purpose of ending a bloodline that was old as war itself.

**Closer**

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

**Severed Bonds **

"How is he progressing?" asked Pain.

Naruto lay on the on a bed in the Akatsuki hideout. Talon sat on Itachi's shoulder as he leaned on some crates. A few lanterns around the room illuminated Naruto's sleeping face. He was suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"He's fine" said Itachi in a monotone.

"He is quite strong, and quite adept at using the Rinnegan" observed Pain.

Itachi didn't answer him.

Itachi could sense that Talon was on edge, he made a soft coo in Itachi's ear, he was nervous around this person.

"I want a report on his progress, I also want him to give up his biju's item as soon as he awakes" Itachi nodded.

"Right" Pain went to walk out the room but suddenly stopped.

"Oh I thought that you would be intrigued to know" Itachi faced him with an emotionless expression.

"Orochimaru has been eliminated, Sasuke has been brought back to the hidden leaf village" Itachi grunted in response.

"The love for your brother has disappeared from your eyes Itachi, perhaps not disappeared but replaced...so, Naruto-kun" Itachi eyes changed into that of his Sharingan and glared at Pain's Rinnegan.

"You would be wise not to test me Uzumaki" Pain's eyes widened.

"I amazed at your intelligence Itachi-kun" Itachi remained emotionless.

"I wonder if you would trust me...if you knew how much I really knew about you, Nagato" Nagato smiled at him.

"You presume that you know more than I've let you discover, I wonder how far your disease has spread" Itachi didn't react.

"It would seem that contrary to popular belief intelligence is a ninja's greatest weapon against corruption" Nagato grunted.

"Some say knowledge is power, I say it is a poison, knowing that your death draws near must haunt you day and night" Itachi's lips curled up ever so slightly.

"Only the weak fear death" stated Itachi.

Pain scoffed.

"And only renegades like you and your, _little brother_" he looked down at Naruto. "Rush to their deaths following silly notions and fantasises of peace and harmony. The avenue to peace is power, power is the basis of control and control creates order and stability" Itachi smirked.

"Is that why you've told us to gather the items" Nagato didn't answer him for a second, Rinnegan met Sharingan.

"I will open the door Itachi" Itachi pushed off the crate he was leaning on.

"You're human Nagato do not trifle with matters that are not meant for man" Nagato smiled at him.

"I am no man, I am a God" he turned and walked out.

'Wake up soon, little brother' as he returned to his original position, he looked over to Naruto. Talon pecked him on the nose and squawked softly.

"Yes Talon, its...terminal" Talon squawked sadly, he was down trodden and looked down at his sleeping master.

**Severed Bonds**

Naruto eyes were shut, a dripping sound echoed through the deep recesses of his mind. Naruto lay there in his mind, nothing, black. He floated in limbo, the bottom of his Akatsuki cloak that didn't cling to his body due to his belt and long hair swayed as if he was underwater.

His eyes snapped open.

"**Kit! Wake up!" yelled Kyubi as he banged his head against the cage.**

"What do you want, ya know that jutsu takes a lot out of me" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"**Boy I need to discuss something with you" said Kyubi in a serious tone.**

"Hmm" Naruto grunted in response.

"**When I was born****,**** the Ridoku Sannin split the Jubi into 9 parts, he also entrusted us with 9-**

"I know how the story goes insufferable mutt" growled Naruto, he scratched his ear.

Kyubi roared at him, he banged his head against the cage.

"Ya know that'll give you brain damage" Kyubi growled again at his jailor.

"**Ignorant mortal, I'm about to give you the most precious gift you could ever receive" Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

"Surprise me?" Kyubi smirked.

Red lights danced around in front of Naruto's face. They left dim paths, which made the shape of an atom. They began to get closer and closer together eventually forming a bracelet, it was gold. In the middle of the bracelet was a ruby. Naruto held his hand out and it clamped around his left hand.

"And what's this, you're item. I thought that we discussed that only a few more items would be enough" said Naruto.

"**No Naruto, I'm letting you borrow it for a few years" said Kyubi.**

"What?" Naruto was bewildered.

"**My item is a special case, like all items they grant you a specific power or in mines case powers, the power I offer you boy is time travel" Naruto chuckled as the ruby on his wrist pulsed red. "Your Rinnegan amplifies the power. You can use it at will, any period you wish to visit, you may" Naruto raised an eyebrow.**

"What's the catch fox?" asked Naruto.

"**Each Rinnegan user in time has their own unique abilities, Nagato has the power to split his chakra into six parts, his six paths of Pain. Madara had the power over all things, he could bend anything and anyone to his will using those ****abominable**** eyes. My father...The Sage of Six Paths had the power to absorb, control and use all types of chakra, even the 9 biju. Which is why he was able to split us into 9 parts. Yours' is to bend time and space, to travel backward and forward through time, which is ironic as one of my item's powers...is time travel" he gave Naruto a toothy grin as Naruto he looked at his right wrist, the small ruby in the middle of golden ring glowed for a split second.**

"Interesting...but you have failed to answer my question, why?" he put his hand to his side.

"**It is painfully obvious that you won't stand a chance against the forces that I've felt becoming more and more powerful. There is no one that can train in the present, but in the past" Kyubi showed him a toothy grin. "You can learn from the two best killers this planet has ever seen, no one can teach you better" Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.**

"I see what you're getting at, grandma and grandpa" Naruto let out an excited laugh.

"**Yes, Madara and Rena Uchiha" he chuckled.**

"Fox I could kiss you" he laughed.

"**I am also coming boy; I will only exist inside of your mind so I won't upset the balance of power. You must learn all you can from your ancestors" Naruto nodded.**

"How will this affect me here and now" Kyubi smirked.

"**Do not fear boy, it will be as if you never left. Time waits for no man, but with that ring. Once you return, you may turn back the clock to your liking, so to speak. Once you arrive at your selected time you may jump forward at will." said Kyubi dangerously.**

"I understand...but...why are you helping me?" asked Naruto.

"**Because boy, our spirits are bound together, if you perish, then likewise so do I. The stronger you're the more I can benefit" Naruto scoffed.**

"So you only help me, for your own benefit and safety" Kyubi gave him a toothy grin.

"**Smart boy, you also pose a very entertaining prospect Naruto. This is, well it's a curve ball in your story so to speak. I've always wished to meet Rena Uchiha myself, the woman who tamed Madara Uchiha" he scowled. "Weak man" Naruto growled.**

"You only say that because he took your weakness and made it his strength" Kyubi's eyes widened. He roared spit from his jaws flew everywhere and he tried to squeeze his long razored fingers through the cage. His razored nails were mere inches from Naruto's face.

"**I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT, I BURIED THOSE MEMORIES" Naruto scoffed. **

"Then why would you act out like that, I'm sorry about what happened. But, move on. Kari wouldn't like to see you like this" Kyubi sighed and sat back down.

Naruto nodded in understanding and stared into the ring around his wrist.

The ruby began to pulse, rapidly after a few seconds. Naruto's Rinnegan erupted from his eyes as he sent chakra into the ring.

"Prepare yourself boy" Naruto's eyes glowed.

He had this strange sensation of falling into an abyss. It was cold. It was dark. It felt like he was falling into the depths of the ocean, gravity was none existent. The darkness blurred his vision. He leaned back, letting go, allowing himself to continue to drift away. He couldn't fight the current. The crushing abyss didn't affect him. His body temperature was cool. The sensation was incredible. The air that rushed over his skin was ice cold and somehow smooth. It felt something like water, but at the same time like cold air. And the freedom that went with that feeling was amazing. It stopped. Just like that, it stopped.

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open, and there was suddenly a flash of brilliant light. There before him was an expanse of ocean. His black combat boots were digging into the stone as the waves as he looked down at the large ocean beneath. He was standing on a large platform of rock. Below an ocean, this seemed to get increasingly further away from him.

There was somebody standing in the water in front of him. He was standing at a large gate. The blonde boy squinted at the figure. Blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, pale snow white skin. She wore a black cloak. The girl grinned at him mischievously. He took a step forward, ready to charge at her. But when he took his step off the edge, it was solid, solid water. Naruto checked his senses again to see if he was simply imagining things.

"Yugito!" he yelled, she continued to smile at him. She turned around and paid him no mind.

Just then, his eyes caught on something. It was... a tidal wave! The water was rising behind the girl. Yugito turned around, her blue eyes reflected the sparkling water, she could see it clear as day; it was barely twenty yards in front of her. Yet, she paid no mind to it. And then, as if someone had called her name, Yugito turned around to face the boy standing on a rock staring at him with knowing dark azure eyes. She extended her bare right hand to him.

Naruto charged off the platform, straight for her. The tip of the wave began to curl into itself and eclipsed them both. and eclipsed them both. Yugito remained unaffected, Naruto twisted a few times and regained himself. They both stood underneath the water hovering above the endless abyss below.

He tried to reach for her still extended hand, he was inches away from her hand when he was knocked back by a powerful current, and found himself pushed back a few meters. It had swallowed both Naruto and her, but Yugito looked as though the current hadn't touched her. She was still hovering, in exactly the same position as before the current or wave had hit. What was she doing? Why was she here? Why was he here? Where was he?!

He struggled against the current, when the current suddenly grew stronger and he was thrown backwards, flipping and spinning. He attempted to yell out, but only ended up with being winded by the pressure. His eyes were forced shut and his lungs began to burn with the need for air. When he managed to open his eyes, the midday sun had been replaced by the orange sunset.

He thrust his head up. The scenery had changed. No longer were the mountains and ravines. A beach had replaced it. As the sand travelled up the shore, a forest soon eclipsed the sand and sight disappeared within the thick brush. A large mountain shot up somewhere deep in the forest, tower of Naruto's field of vision.

Naruto looked up to the top of the large mountain gasping for air, shaking the water from his spiky hair. After a brief moment, Naruto came to his senses and tried to gain his bearings.

"Naruto! Over here, Foxy-kun!" came a feminine voice on a beach.

Naruto squinted his eyes in the direction of the voice that was calling him. There on the beach was a girl with blonde hair and azure eyes. The sun over the mountains behind her hit her face. She looked beautiful.

"Yugito!" he called. Did he just say that? Did he just call out to her, desperate to reach her?

He hurried toward her, Yugito only continued to giggle and smile. As he reached the shoreline, Naruto looked up at her, somewhat breathless, yet managing to give her his best smile. Yugito couldn't help but laugh at the goofy smile on his face, throwing her head back slightly. Yugito's smile suddenly faded as she blinked in confusion, her attention shifting skyward. There was something in the sky. The expression on her face caught Naruto by surprise and he looked up into the sky to see what Yugito was looking at.

Early shooting stars glimmered against the fiery sky, making shadows and highlights on something that was falling. Yugito gasped at the sight, Naruto blinked in disbelief. What in the worlds was falling? A meteorite…..a star? Naruto squinted to make out the features of the object.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in alarm at the sudden realization, and he suddenly had the sensation of falling, as though the ground beneath his feet had simply given way. The sand began to wilt away. As did all the trees and mountains. Yugito turned to look at him, gasping. He was falling. He had been standing on the sand, in front of her. Naruto began falling through the water. He looked up at Yugito, extending a hand, pleading for her help. But she could do nothing more than reach for him. It was as though she was standing on some invisible platform above him unable to help. Naruto opened his mouth and began to shout her name, but nothing escaped only bubbles. To Naruto's shock, the image of Yugito vanished, broken by a ripple as though she had been nothing more than a reflection on the surface of the water.

He leaned back. He knew at this point that it was no use to cry for help. Nothing could reach him out here, falling into the unknown abyss again. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Naruto found himself surrounded by a great blue, as though he was right back where he'd started, falling into what seemed like the ocean. He spun and twirled falling deeper into black, falling headfirst until his legs grew heavy, and as Naruto opened his eyes he found himself flipping right-side up. His feet touched ground.

There were birds. They were doves, to be more exact. Naruto gaped at them, their white feathers drifting downward all around him. He held his hands in front of his face. Until finally, all of them had flown away.

"**Over 100 hundred years have been transcended backward since you were born, child of prophecy" boomed a voice in Naruto's head. "The past can be a great teacher, learn fast, your ancestors have much to teach and you have much to learn if you are to become powerful enough to open the door" the voice echoed away.**

A blinding light erupted from nowhere; he shielded his eyes. He let out a grunted, the bottom half of his cloak wisped up as the light beams engulfed him.

**Severed Bonds**

"Ah…..my head, Kyubi where the hell am I" called Naruto as he pushed himself off the grassland. Birds were chirping as he surveyed the forest clearing he had appeared in. Green foliage clung to the trees around him. A lake bed several feet in front of him.

"**You're in the past boy" boomed a voice in Naruto's head. **

"Kyubi? Is that you? I can't feel your chakra" said Naruto as he cracked his neck as he straightened his posture.

"**Because I exist in the present, my younger self lives in the past. The only way I can be in this time was to….**

"Oh alright, what exact time is it?" asked Naruto.

"**How should I know? It depends how much chakra influenced by the Rinnegan you pumped into my bracelet" Naruto looked at his left wrist. The flat ring firmly around his right ring finger. **

"Right hey-

"Come back here Uchiha!" a cry of pain was heard as a teen jumped out of the foliage. A young female, with long straight sunny yellow hair, black shinobi shorts that were extremely short, her upper and mid thighs wrapped in white bandages. A Large pouch attached around her waist with a belt. She wore a high collar zip up t shirt that was zipped up just over her developing breasts. The t shirt was sleeveless, she wore two bands on her right arm creating an X she also wore black gloves. On the back of her t shirt a large noticeable Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt. Her blonde hair wisped around wildly and she flipped back and glared at her pursuers with an immature Sharingan, two tome in each eye.

"You think you can get away with what you did, little abomination" she growled as 7 of her pursuers gathered around her.

Naruto looked on with a stoic expression.

'She looks eerily familiar' thought Naruto.

"Ready to die Uchiha?" asked one of the thugs.

"Hey wait, why kill her, those _two _will pay handsomely to have one of their heirs returned" suggested one thug.

"Why? We could have some fun with her and then spread the word that we have Akari-hime" he said with a sick smile.

"You ignorant pigs, you won't be able to lay a hand on me" she said confidently as she crouched down into her stance.

A sharp wind impossible to ear to the human ear. Naruto's ears twitched and he pulled out his **Harishin **kunai and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Die!" Akari swished around to see the tip of the kunai. Her eyes twitched, her eyes were ten steps ahead of her attackers, she was just to slow to react. She suddenly was jerked upward.

"What the fuck?" she growled. Naruto had grabbed her by the waist with one hand so her arms and legs were hanging. She struggled wildly to get out of Naruto's grip. Naruto stood on top of the tree line with an emotionless look on his face.

"Put me down you moron" Naruto let out a soft chuckle.

"Now, now a young lady at your age should not use such language, haven't your parents taught you manners little girl" he talked in an emotionless tone.

"My mother and father will have your head if you don't put me down, do you know who I am!?" she yelled her arms thrashing wildly.

"No, but as long as you're just hanging there might as well tell me" she growled again.

"I'm Akari Uchiha, daughter of Rena and Madara Uchiha the great leaders of the Uchiha clan!" she yelled.

"Cool" said Naruto as the group of shinobi began to crouch down ready to attack.

"Cool, you think that, that was cool?!" she screamed.

"Hold that thought" Naruto threw her up in the arm.

In seemingly slow motion Naruto twirled his kunai and charged chakra into it. In a matter of milliseconds and several painful grunts later, one on top of the other. Naruto caught Akari bridal style where he stood before.

He gently put her down on the ground.

She blushed in embarrassment and pointed at him Naruto adopted a confused look.

"You touched me you perv!" Naruto cocked his head.

"**Not the smartest human" commented Kyubi. **

"I see that arrogant Uchiha pride is instilled in you, how old are you?" asked Naruto the girl crossed her hands over her chest.

"I'm 6!" she said proudly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh and you're all alone out here by yourself? Times are dangerous little one" she growled at his condescending tone.

"Don't you think you can scold me!" she yelled. "I'm the heiress of the most powerful clan in the shinobi world" she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you tell that to people so they'll be scared to fight you" Naruto smiled and knelt down resting his arms on his thighs.

"Is it working?" she wondered as she looked at him with her Sharingan.

"No it isn't" Akari smiled at him. "You make a habit of saving girls?" Naruto shook his head.

"Not really, all the girls I know don't need saving" smiled Naruto.

"You're really strange looking" she observed.

"Oh, blonde hair and blue eyes is strange?" asked Naruto.

"No, those ears on top of your head" Naruto smiled and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"I suppose they are" he smiled.

"Why do you have fox ears?" asked Akari.

"You ask a lot of questions ya know" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well….Tou-chan says that asking questions is how you learn" said Akari in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well he's right, they were….given to me by a friend" he smiled but on the inside he growled.

"**You know they're useful" said Kyubi.**

'Oh gee, my eyes look like someone dropped a rock in a pond. Forgive me if fox ears don't settle with me' growled Naruto. 'As if I need another thing that makes me stand out like a sore thumb'

"**Hey at least you got rid of the stupid jumpsuit, then you'd really be in trouble" laughed Kyubi.**

'I stand by my earlier statements, that jumpsuit was cool' he got a nudge.

"Hmm?' he looked at Akari.

"You didn't answer my question" she said.

"Sorry I was…somewhere else, what was your question?" asked Naruto.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"….far away" he smiled at her annoyed expression.

"Baka, that is not an answer" she huffed.

"Well, you asked and I told" smiled Naruto.

"I owe you I guess, I'll take you to Tou-chan and Kaa-chan, they'll reward you" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Alright, take me to your leader" he laughed she cocked her head in confusion.

"Why are you talking like that?" Naruto sighed, right he was over 100 years in the past, not gonna know about aliens.

"Nevermind" said Naruto.

"Follow me!" she said loudly as she deactivated her Sharingan revealing her azure eyes.

Naruto nodded again and they both jumped off into the opposite way to the forest.

Naruto jumped on the branches behind her.

'Grandma, interesting" thought Naruto.

"**To be more accurate Great Grandmother" said Kyubi.**

'You're awfully chatty' thought Naruto.

"**What else am I to do boy, you and your life are my only form of amusement" he chuckled, it does have its high and low points. **

"What's your name?!" yelled Akari.

"I'm Naruto" he replied.

"I didn't mean your first name stupid, your family name" Naruto mentally sighed.

'Of course' thought Naruto remembering history class in the academy.

"Namikaze" he said in an emotionless tone.

She laughed.

"That was Kaa-chan's name!" she exclaimed.

"Oh was it?" asked Naruto as he jumped next to her.

"Oh ya Kaa-chan says that she was the leader of the Namikaze clan, but her younger brother had to take over for her, after she got married to Tou-chan" she grinned at him.

"We're in Uchiha territory now I-

"Is that the reason for all the booby traps" she smiled.

"You're smart ya know" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, ya know" it would seem that both sides of his family tree had that weird quirk. Senju and Uzumaki had the same quirk as Uchiha.

"The Clan compound is just up ahead" she said with a smile.

"Really, and what happens when an outsider just waltzes in?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm the Uchiha-hime, at least, that's what everyone calls me" she replied in a somber tone.

"I'm guessing you don't like to be called that" stated Naruto.

"Is it really that obvious" Naruto smiled. "They called Kaa-chan that for a long time, when she became the matriarch she banned anyone from calling her that" Naruto laughed.

"You're very intelligent for a girl of your age" said Naruto.

"Kaa-chan makes me read every day, she says that a shinobi's greatest weapon is smarts. I just want to learn cool destructive jutsu" she laughed childishly.

"Ya, those are the best" laughed Naruto.

**Severed Bonds**

Rena and Madara Uchiha, the most power shinobi of their time. Together the Uchiha matriarch and Namikaze patriarch sat together underneath a large tree in the Uchiha compound, it casted shade over them as patches of sunlight perturbed through the canopy. Rena sat on Madara's lap, he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Rena was a very attractive woman. She was in her early twenties as was Madara at this present time. Her blonde locks were straight and they flowed down past her shoulder blades. Two blonde bangs formed framing her face. Her skin was extremely white and reflected against the sun.

Madara wore his red battle armor and black gloves. Rena wore the same black gloves as her husband. She had a white high collar jacket that that had a zip running down the middle, it had short sleeves and stopped just above her hips the fabric stretched around her large bust. She wore black shinobi pants that hugged her features in all the right places. She had open toed shinobi sandals showing off her red colored nail polish, matching her red finger nails. She was an extremely attractive woman that men desired and woman envied. The power couple that dominate the shinobi world wars.

Lord forbid you're around when they argue, the earth shakes...

"I'm worried about Akari" said Rena.

"She will be fine, we had to complete much harder missions when we were at that age" Rena smiled and leaned back into her husband's chest, she giggled as she did so.

"What's so funny?" asked Madara.

"You're worried to idiot" Madara smiled.

"It isn't that obvious" Rena shook her head.

"I can read you like a book, Madara-kun" both of them snapped their heads over to the far side of the training.

"Looks like our ball of energy is back" said Rena.

"She gets it from you" said Madara as Rena stood up with him.

Akari ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. Her father continued to glare at dark alleyway that lead to another training ground between two of the compound buildings.

"Who are you?" asked Madara in a dark tone. "What have I told you about bringing home stray cats, Akari-chan" said Madara.

"Wait don't hurt him, he saved my life!" yelled Akari. Madara was about to pounce forward but jerked at his daughter's words.

"Please don't hurt the stray cat" laughed Naruto as he stepped out of the dark.

"Namikaze" said Rena.

"How can you judge something like that?" asked Madara staring at Naruto from across the small training ground.

"Well, all Namikaze have a unique chakra signature and that blonde hair and blue eyes is one of the reasons we didn't fit in, in waterfall country" laughed Rena.

"Tou-chan he save my life, he beat up those stupid bounty hunters, they said that they were going to sell me back to you. But Naruto came and saved me" she said excitedly.

"Well I suppose thanks are in order" said Madara as he walked toward Naruto. He smiled and held his hand out, Naruto's right ear twitched. A flurry of kunai hit him the knees, abdominal and forehead. A split second later, he puffed out of existence replaced with a log.

"You're good" said Rena as she retracted her arm.

Naruto landed on the roof of the compound.

"But not good enough" Madara disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto with his hand on his shoulder.

'What a drag' he thought when he felt a kunai pressed to his neck via Madara's other hand.

"Maybe you're not good enough" stated Naruto in an emotionless voice.

'Naruto' exploded, Madara's eyes widened.

'**Bunshin Daibakuha' (clone explosion) **he thought.

The clone bomb blew up a large portion of the building. Madara and Rena appeared on the other side of the training ground next to their daughter, Naruto appeared several paces away.

"Well, I guess you were telling the truth" said Madara.

"He almost got you there Madara-kun" giggled Rena.

Madara growled.

"Woman do not make me look weak in the face of the enemy!" Naruto coughed.

"I'm not the enemy" he stated calmly.

"Shut up you twit before I cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to my eagle!" she turned back to her husband who had a tick mark on his forehead.

"Now, now guys there's no need to fight in front of our guest" came a calm voice from the building on the opposite side of the ground.

"Did anyone asked for your opinion Izuna-chan" growled Rena.

"No but somebody has to be the voice of reason around here" Izuna Uchiha wore simple grey pants and a grey top. The bottom of the legs were bandaged so was his wrists. He had a smile on his face as he rubbed his thick black hair.

"And besides" he closed his eyes and his Sharingan spun into existence. He disappeared and reappeared in a matter of milliseconds behind Naruto with a kunai across his neck.

"Why does every person I met want to kill me" Izuna laughed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Because you have an annoying hair color" said Izuna in a funny tone.

"HEY!" came a 2 voices from the other side of the training field.

"Oh ya and a kunai in a guest's throat, you Uchiha sure know how to treat a relative" stated Naruto.

"Related huh? By the looks of things you're from Rena's clan. But you don't dress like a Namikaze, they usually wear white. Not black cloaks with red clouds" Naruto laughed.

"I suppose you're half right. We are related and I am from Rena's clan but I'm not from this century" Izuna raised an eyebrow. His Sharingan eyes didn't blink.

"Now that's interesting" Rena appeared in front of Naruto.

"What's your name?" asked Rena.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze" Rena smiled.

"Alright Naruto-chan, if you're who you say you're then give me your hand" Izuna retracted the kunai as Rena held her hand out. Naruto took her gloved hand with his, Rena sent a pulse of chakra into Naruto. Naruto felt his chakra being called to Rena, he let it happen as she drew a small amount and smiled. Naruto's consciousness was invited into Rena's mind.

"What is your name?" asked Rena.

'Didn't I just tell you?' thought Naruto.

"Yes you did you cheeky brat, just answer the question" Naruto sighed.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" Rena smiled again.

"Where are you from?" asked Rena.

"Fire country" answered Naruto.

"Are you from the future?" asked Rena.

"I am" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well whadda ya know" Rena let go of Naruto's hand.

"You wanna give your grandma a hug" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her she returned the hug.

They both laughed as they embraced each other.

"Grandmother?" asked Madara as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Daddy, how can mummy be a grandmother? Riku and I are only 7" Madara laughed.

"Well if your mother has read that young man's mind then I presume we are about to answer your question Akari-chan" said Madara as he watched his wife and the stranger hug.

**Shooting Star**

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

**Wo okay long time since I updated, I wanted to wait until break so I could ya know focus on this properly. Bet you didn't see that one coming, ya what! Curve ball! Coming from ya 100 fuckin' years from the past. Please leave me a review so I know if I'm doing okay, I'd love to hear all your opinions and will reply to all of them if you have any questions. Until next time ya know.**


	9. Learning from the Masters

**Wo fast update, start of the new Arc ahhhh. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you to all that favourited and followed the story!**

**Thanks to all those who review, I appreciate all your opinions, thank you!**

**Thank you to Diya-chan for putting up with my mistakes and bad grammer. **

**Previously on Severed Bonds**

"Naruto! Over here, Foxy-kun!" came a feminine voice on a beach.

Naruto squinted his eyes in the direction of the voice that was calling him. There on the beach was a girl with blonde hair and azure eyes. The sun over the mountains behind her hit her face. She looked beautiful.

"Yugito!" he called. Did he just say that? Did he just call out to her, desperate to reach her?

He hurried toward her, Yugito only continued to giggle and smile. As he reached the shoreline, Naruto looked up at her, somewhat breathless, yet managing to give her his best smile. Yugito couldn't help but laugh at the goofy smile on his face, throwing her head back slightly. Yugito's smile suddenly faded as she blinked in confusion, her attention shifting skyward. There was something in the sky. The expression on her face caught Naruto by surprise and he looked up into the sky to see what Yugito was looking at.

Early shooting stars glimmered against the fiery sky, making shadows and highlights on something that was falling. Yugito gasped at the sight, Naruto blinked in disbelief. What in the worlds was falling? A meteorite…..a star? Naruto squinted to make out the features of the object.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in alarm at the sudden realization, and he suddenly had the sensation of falling, as though the ground beneath his feet had simply given way. The sand began to wilt away. As did all the trees and mountains. Yugito turned to look at him, gasping. He was falling. He had been standing on the sand, in front of her. Naruto began falling through the water. He looked up at Yugito, extending a hand, pleading for her help. But she could do nothing more than reach for him. It was as though she was standing on some invisible platform above him unable to help. Naruto opened his mouth and began to shout her name, but nothing escaped only bubbles. To Naruto's shock, the image of Yugito vanished, broken by a ripple as though she had been nothing more than a reflection on the surface of the water.

He leaned back. He knew at this point that it was no use to cry for help. Nothing could reach him out here, falling into the unknown abyss again. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Naruto found himself surrounded by a great blue, as though he was right back where he'd started, falling into what seemed like the ocean. He spun and twirled falling deeper into black, falling headfirst until his legs grew heavy, and as Naruto opened his eyes he found himself flipping right-side up. His feet touched ground.

There were birds. They were doves, to be more exact. Naruto gaped at them, their white feathers drifting downward all around him. He held his hands in front of his face. Until finally, all of them had flown away.

"**Over 100 hundred years have been transcended backward since you were born, child of prophecy" boomed a voice in Naruto's head. "The past can be a great teacher, learn fast, your ancestors have much to teach and you have much to learn if you are to become powerful enough to open the door" the voice echoed away.**

A blinding light erupted from nowhere he shielded his eyes. He let out a grunted, the bottom half of his cloak wisped up as the light beams engulfed him.

**Severed Bonds **

"Oh, blonde hair and blue eyes is strange?" asked Naruto.

"No, those ears on top of your head" Naruto smiled and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"I suppose they're" he smiled.

"Why do you have fox ears?" asked Akari.

"You ask a lot of questions ya know" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well….Tou-chan says that asking questions is how you learn" said Akari in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well he's right, they were….given to me by a friend" he smiled but on the inside he growled.

"**You know they're useful" said Kyubi.**

'Oh gee, my eyes look like someone dropped a rock in a pond. Forgive me if fox ears don't settle with me' growled Naruto. 'As if I need another thing that makes me stand out like a sore thumb'

"**Hey at least you got rid of the stupid jumpsuit, then you'd really be in trouble" laughed Kyubi.**

'I stand by my earlier statements, that jumpsuit was cool' he got a nudge.

"Hmm?' he looked at Akari.

"You didn't answer my question" she said.

"Sorry I was…somewhere else, what was your question?" asked Naruto.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"….far away" he smiled at her annoyed expression.

**Severed Bonds**

Rena and Madara Uchiha, the most power shinobi of their time. Together the Uchiha matriarch and Uchiha patriarch sat together underneath a large tree in the Uchiha compound, it casted shade over them as patches of sunlight perturbed through the canopy. Rena sat on Madara's lap, he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Rena was a very attractive woman. She was in her early twenties as was Madara at this present time. Her blonde locks were straight and they flowed down past her shoulder blades. Two blonde bangs formed framing her face. Her skin was extremely white and reflected against the sun.

Madara wore his red battle armor and black gloves. Rena wore the same black gloves as her husband. She had a white high collar jacket that that had a zip running down the middle, it had short sleeves and stopped just above her hips the fabric stretched around her large bust. She wore black shinobi pants that hugged her features in all the right places. She had open toed shinobi sandals showing off her red coloured nail polish, matching her red finger nails. She was an extremely attractive woman that men desired and woman envied. The power couple that dominate the shinobi world wars.

Lord forbid you're around when they argue, the earth shakes...

"I'm worried about Akari" said Rena.

"She will be fine, we had to complete much harder missions when we were at that age" Rena smiled and leaned back into her husband's chest, she giggled as she did so.

"What's so funny?" asked Madara.

"You're worried to idiot" Madara smiled.

"It isn't that obvious" Rena shook her head.

"I can read you like a book, Madara-kun" both of them snapped their heads over to the far side of the training.

"Looks like our ball of energy is back" said Rena.

"She gets it from you" said Madara as Rena stood up with him.

Akari ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. Her father continued to glare at dark alleyway that lead to another training ground between two of the compound buildings.

"Who are you?" asked Madara in a dark tone. "What have I told you about bringing home stray cats, Akari-chan" said Madara.

"Wait don't hurt him, he saved my life!" yelled Akari. Madara was about to pounce forward but jerked at his daughter's words.

"Please don't hurt the stray cat" laughed Naruto as he stepped out of the dark.

"Namikaze" said Rena.

"How can you judge something like that?" asked Madara staring at Naruto from across the small training ground.

"Well, all Namikaze have a unique chakra signature and that blonde hair and blue eyes is on of the reasons we didn't fit in, in waterfall country" laughed Rena.

"Tou-chan he save my life, he beat up those stupid bounty hunters, they said that they were going to sell me back to you. But Naruto came and saved me" she said excitedly.

"Well I suppose thanks are in order" said Madara as he walked toward Naruto. He smiled and held his hand out, Naruto's right ear twitched. A flurry of kunai hit him the knees, abdmonie and forehead. A split second later, he puffed out of existence replaced with a log.

"You're good" said Rena as she retrached her arm.

Naruto landed on the roof of the compound.

"But not good enough" Madara disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto with his hand on his shoulder.

'What a drag' he thought when he felt a kunai pressed to his neck via Madara's other hand.

**Severed Bonds**

"And besides" he closed his eyes and his Sharingan spun into existence. He disappeared and reappeared in a matter of milliseconds behind Naruto with a kunai across his neck.

"Why does every person I met want to kill me" Izuna laughed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Because you have an annoying hair colour" said Izuna in a funny tone.

"HEY!" came a 2 voices from the other side of the training field.

"Oh ya and a kunai in a guest's throat, you Uchiha sure know how to treat a relative" stated Naruto.

"Related huh? By the looks of things you're from Rena's clan. But you don't dress like a Namikaze, they usually wear white. Not black cloaks with red clouds" Naruto laughed.

"I suppose you're half right. We are related and I am from Rena's clan but I'm not for a century" Izuna raised an eyebrow. His Sharingan eyes didn't blink.

"Now that's interesting" Rena appeared in front of Naruto.

"What's your name?" asked Rena.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze" Rena smiled.

"Alright Naruto-chan, if you're who you say you're then give me your hand" Izuna retracted the kunai as Rena held her hand out. Naruto took her gloved hand with his, Rena sent a pulse of chakra into Naruto. Naruto felt his chakra being called to Rena, he let it happen as she drew a small amount and smiled. Naruto's consciousness was invited into Rena's mind.

"What is your name?" asked Rena.

'Didn't I just tell you?' thought Naruto.

"Yes you did you cheeky brat, just answer the question" Naruto sighed.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze" Rena smiled again.

"Where are you from?" asked Rena.

"Fire country" answered Naruto.

"Are you from the future?" asked Rena.

"I am" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well whadda ya know" Rena let go of Naruto's hand.

"You wanna give your grandma a hug" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her she returned the hug.

They both laughed as they embraced each other.

"Grandmother?" asked Madara as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Daddy, how can mummy be a grandmother? Riku and I are only 7" Madara laughed.

"Well if your mother has read that young man's mind then I presume we are about to answer your question Akari-chan" said Madara as he watched his wife and the stranger hug.

**Severed Bonds**

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

"Interesting boy, it would seem that despite not sharing my wife's spirited personality, you are Namikaze" said Madara as he sat on the couch in his living. A coffee table in between him and his grandson. "That still does not explain why you are so far away from waterfall country" said Madara.

"Well Madara" he raised an eyebrow. He didn't use the honorific 'sama' like all those who met him used. Madara's eyebrow twitched but he remained impassive.

"I was travelling you know, seeing the world" Naruto sipped the tea in his hands and gracefully put the cup down on the coffee table.

"A dangerous thing for a boy your age travelling in times of warring clans" said Madara curiously.

"What makes you think I'm a boy ya know, grandpa" said Naruto with a cocky smirk.

Madara's eyebrow twitched again. That damn smirk was exactly like Izuna's.

"You're hiding a lot of things aren't you boy" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, a quirk he must have gotten from Madara, of all things. "I find it amusing that you have my wife's famous quirk 'ya know' he mocked. "Also your right eyebrow twitches whenever you experience annoyance or discomfort" Naruto nodded.

"No doubt from the most 'feared Uchiha clan leader, Madara Uchiha' he mocked back.

"You dare mock me you insolent brat" Madara growled and back handed the table into the wall.

"I hadn't finished that" said Naruto referring to his tea.

"What do you desire coming here boy?" asked Madara.

"To train with you and grandma" said Naruto simply.

"Tell me about the future" demanded Madara.

"No" said Naruto lazily.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"No" he repeated.

"Why not!" Madara stood up and glared down at Naruto.

"Because I said so" Madara's right eyebrow twitched. "You aren't used to not getting what you want" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well he can be very persuasive" laughed a feminine voice from the adjourning doorway.

"I bet" he mumbled.

"What was that boy!" she growled.

"Oh nothing grandma" her gaze suddenly softened as his ears twitched.

"Rena-chan don't fall for that!" yelled Madara.

"Aw come on, Naruto-chan's so cute, why can't you get a pair?" asked Rena with a pout.

"Because they're ridiculous, I strike fear into my opponents, those ears will get you laughed at" said Madara.

"When they're are dying from decapitation and torture" said Naruto sweetly.

"Hmph is that suppose to impress me" said Madara activating his Sharingan.

"Is that. Suppose to impress me?" asked Naruto. "My bloodline surpasses yours" Madara raised an eyebrow at that.

"You mean swift release?" asked Rena. Lightning danced around her.

"No, I have not acquired swift release yet" Rena smirked. Every Namikaze had an affinity for lightning as well as wind. The swift release sends uses their special chakra laced with lightning to stimulate the fast twitch muscle fibres. Accelerating their reflexes and speed. The swift release to master was bitter work. But if one were to get to Rena's level they would be able to break the sound barrier.

"That's too bad" she said as Naruto stood up.

"Ya to bad for you, Naruto-chan" said Madara as he showed some speed of his own. He appeared in front of Naruto with his arms cross. With a burst of energy he sent Naruto through the wooden wall.

"Not your best" said Rena with her hand on her forehead.

"I thought it was good considering I haven't stretched yet" he said cracking his neck.

"Mhm, don't give me that excuse. Don't break him Madara-kun" said Rena as she looked up at her husband.

"Don't give me that look" she continued to stare up at him cutely.

"Rena, I order you to-huh, to, to, to-huh" Madara sighed.

"Alright I won't 'break' him. I just want to test his strength is all" said Madara.

"You better not break him" warned Rena.

"Was that a threat, Mrs Uchiha" said Madara as he pulled his wife to him.

"Yes, Mr Uchiha. If you hurt him badly then...no sex for you" she disappeared out of his arms in a burst of speed.

"Oh...ya, right. Like she could ever...she's never...woman!" he yelled.

**Severed Bonds**

"Old man!" Naruto growled as his arm burst out of the pile of rocks.

He growled as his fist clenched and the rocks burst away like pebbles. Naruto growled as he cracked his neck.

Madara appeared in the open field with a smile.

**Shippuden OST Itachi's Ametarasu **

"What was that, Naruto-chan?" he asked his young grandson.

"Oh nothing just that I'M GOING TO FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE!" he grabbed his cloak and threw it off.

"Do you want to dance with your grandfather?" asked Madara.

Madara observed Naruto's armor, he raised an eyebrow as Naruto extended his arms. He spread his stance.

"Bring it" he said as his hands suddenly burst into hand signs. Madara smirk as dense lightning-like chakra ripped around Naruto.

Suddenly his hands clasped together in the earth hand sign. He opened his eyes to reveal his Rinnegan which pulsed wildly.

**Severed Bonds**

"Happy birthday Yugito-chan" screamed Samui as she knocked on her friends door.

The door wisped open Yugito jumped at her friends and hugged her close.

"Happy eighteenth birthday" she said as they jumped up and down laughing.

"Thanks Sam-chan" it was July 4th. Today was Yugito's eighteenth birthday.

"The Raikage sent Naruto and Itachi a letter so that they could be here. They should be arriving in a few days. I know you've been wanting to see a certain boy" Yugito's cheeks adopted a pink color she giggled.

"I really miss him" said Yugito with a smile. It had been 2 months since they had been in Kumogakure and Yugito and Samui were missing the dynamic duo. Even Ay admitted on a number of occasions that Naruto made his life interesting.

"Well he'll be here soon" said Samui. Yugito giggled in delight.

"Ya" she said with a grin.

"So are you going to get out of your pajamas and come spend the day with your friends?" asked Samui.

"Of course" she said as she pulled Samui into her apartment.

She rushed to her bedroom to get changed as Samui sat on the couch. Something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It was a picture on the side table of Naruto and Yugito. It was to their sides. Yugito was in Naruto's arms and on his lap. She had a very content smile on his face. On the table was also an opened letter. Samui couldn't help herself as she looked at the note.

Yo Yugito

Happy Birthfdaday from da Bee, I remember when you were 3. So small and meek, you had big puffy red cheeks.

Caught you and the ya know brat cuddling on the mountain so don't be doubtin' bout anything.

Your uncle Bee is a master photographer as you can plainly see ya know little Yu-GI-TO!

Happy birthday

Love

Kirabi

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Samui couldn't help but giggle.

"Yugito! You're so adorable!" laughed Samui.

"What!" she heard Yugito yell.

"This photo is so beautiful!" said Samui.

"O-Oh you saw that, he snuck up on me when I wasn't looking" laughed Yugito from the bathroom as she tied up her blonde hair.

"Did Bee give you this for your birthday?" asked Samui.

"Ya he did" said Yugito. As she walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and then into her living room.

"Hey Yugito" Samui turned to face her friend.

"Hmm" said Yugito in response as she stretched out.

"What is...Naruto to you? Judging by this photo, he isn't just a friend. In fact the two of you seem quite close" Yugito a blushed a little.

"Well?" asked Samui.

"Well...Naruto...he's a mystery" said Yugito.

"A mystery, that doesn't answer my question, what do you feel about Naruto Namikaze?" asked Samui.

"Well...I...I don't know. Naruto and I _are _just friends right now" said Yugito.

"Shame, Itachi-kun told me a lot about what Naruto thinks about you" Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"What does he think?" asked Yugito really nervously.

"Hmm" Samui put the photo down.

"I'll tell you what he thinks, if you tell me what you think of him" said Samui.

"What I think?" asked Yugito. Samui nodded at her friend she was very curious. Yugito rarely expressed her emotions to anyone. Albeit anger and frustration, which she had plenty of for some reason...

Samui had never seen a display of affection like this from Yugito. Sure they hugged from time to time. But that was her just being friendly, everyone who knew Yugito knew that she had boundary issues. Ay always joked calling it her bubble and often teased her about it. But here she was in this photo cuddled up to a dangerous missing ninja with a content smile on her face.

"There, there is something about him" Yugito bit her lip. "He, he makes me let down my guard and I feel extremely...happy...happy to be around him" Samui smiled at her friend's declaration.

"So you have feelings for Naruto?" asked Samui.

"I...don't know what my feelings are" Samui smiled.

"You're impossible" Yugito giggled.

"Ya well I...wait! Kun?" asked Yugito with a smile.

"Ya, kun. So what I can call him whatever I want" Yugito laughed.

"No need to get defensive Sam-chan" laughed Yugito.

"Are you ready or not, the pair of them all be arriving soon" Yugito nodded.

**Severed Bonds **

"Sasuke Uchiha, you stand trial for criminal activities ranging from murder and exploitation of forbidden jutsu. How do you plead?" asked Tsunade. She and the rest of the shinobi sat around Sasuke in their respective seats as they eyed the traitor in chains on the ground.

Sasuke didn't answer him as he glared up the Hokage.

"Fuck you" he said. Ibiki back handed him and his face hit the ground.

"Traitorous scum" growled Ibiki as he grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back up.

"Back in my day do you know what we did to people like you, we would have strung you up by your scrawny little neck with ninja wire, thrown you over the eastern wall. Running chakra through the invisible thread so it wouldn't tear your head from your shoulders. As you gasped for air, release would never come as the chakra thread would feed your lungs and heart chakra keeping you an inch from. Ah I miss the old days ya know. Back when rules and regulations forbade me from having my way with you Sasuke-_chan_. We would have had such good quality time on our hands, broken, broken physically, a broken spirit and broken mentally. The 3, the only 3 I need to crack to make you a shell of a person. Forever trapped in limbo inside your mind. A one way trip to an insane asylum were they would just eat you up" he chuckled evilly.

Sasuke tried to remain stoic but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. His body from sweating and his blood running cold.

"I have the right to an attorney" he said angrily.

"No, I...I don't think you do" said Tsunade with a sadistic smile.

"You...can't do this to me" he growled.

"Oh I think you'll find...I can" she smiled.

"I still have to-

"To what Sasuke, where do you think the path you were taking would lead you, redemption, purification, satisfaction? The only thing you were headed to was your destruction. The gap between you and Itachi is a chasm, hell the gap between Naruto and you is a fuckin' chasm" Tsunade laughed.

"Naruto? I'm more special than Naruto, you don't know what you're talking about!" Kakashi, Jiraya, Akio and Sakura walked through the door.

"Tsunade may I make a...humble suggestion?" a voice from the other side of the council chamber boomed. Danzo, the yami no shinobi had a stoic expression adjourning his face as he looked to his leader.

"You may?" she said as she rest her crossed fingers beneath her nose.

"Give him to me" he said simply.

"To do what exactly?" she asked.

"This boy is the Uchiha clan's greatest mistake" Tsunade nodded.

"For once I agree with you" she said.

"However, those eyes are a treasure and we must not throw them away. Without Naruto, we have lost the Rinnegan and the Kyubi. It would be an injustice to execute him. I can turn him into a loyal ninja for this village. Our ultimate tool of destruction" Tsunade huffed in curiosity.

"And what would you do to, _Sasuke_?" she asked.

"I would eliminate his-

"No" she said simply. "Throw him in plateau prison we will discuss what we will do with him" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as Ibiki undid his chain and carried him out, slapping on cuffs with chakra sealing properties.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Ibiki stopped and smiled.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I know the laws of the village, my father served as this villages police force captain for many years. You can't execute a rogue ninja unless his rank is S. Last time I checked mine was A" Tsunade laughed.

"You think that I was going to kill you?" she laughed.

"Ibiki and Anko wouldn't have their fun if I executed you" laughed Tsunade. "Listen Sasuke you may be a spineless leach. But it would be a waste, there are much, much more inhuman options we offer you at the 5 star holiday house, plateau prison" Sasuke laughed at her.

"You think you can intimidate me! You old hag, I am the last Uchiha in this village! You need me!" Tsunade just laughed back and waved him away. He was dragged kicking and screaming by Ibiki who also among everyone else par from Sakura and Kakashi had huge grins on their faces.

"What are you going to do with him Hokage-sama?" asked Tsume.

"I haven't decided yet but I like to get creative" she shrugged rubbed the back of her head.

**Severed Bonds**

"Not bad Naruto-chan" Rena dodged a kunai as lightning danced around her. She disappeared in a burst of speed and punched her grandson in the face sending him into the wall. Naruto busted out the rubble with a Rasengan in his hands. He disappeared in a burst of speed of his own.

'Not bad, but a Namikaze, he is riducously slow, his taijutsu is still a little sloppy. But that swirling ball of chakra looks like it could do some damage' she smirked as she ducked down to avoid Naruto's right handed attack. She spun around and kicked his legs. As he fell forward she caught the back of his armor.

"Come on now Naruto-chan, that's enough for today I have an idea that will increase your speed 100 fold" she laughed and let him go. He fell on his face.

He had been in the past for a month and he had been soaking up what his ancestors had to teach him. They had drilled chakra control exercises and lost history into his brain. Exercises that were extremely effective and lost in his time. Naruto's chakra was vast and his reserves were inhuman, he reminded Rena a lot of her childhood friend who was also an Uzumaki.

Naruto had come a long way in speed and strength but he had yet to reach the chakra control level where he could properly control his bloodline. His large reserves didn't help him much as he struggled. Rena's control was so good that she could individually focus chakra to her organs, white and red blood cells, her blood stream, antibodies so she avoided sickness when necessary and finally her cells and the electrical impulses in her muscles. That was the level Naruto had to be at which at the moment he was slowly progressing towards. Once he reached that level he would be able to control his bloodline.

"Grandma what are you doing" a puff of smoke enveloped Rena's hand it was a brush with black ink dripping from the tip. It had the kanji for seal on it and it was white.

"Stay still" she drew various on his legs, shoulders, stomach and arms.

"Ah grandma" he protest at the cold ink on his bare arms and his partially bare stomach.

"Hold still Naruto-chan" she said as she finished. She walked into the middle of the training ground. She slammed her palm on the ground and a piece of paper underneath a table. She drew a very complex seal. In the middle the kanji for gravity was drawn. She smiled at the complex looking seal. Naruto stood still with his arms spread.

"Hurry up this ink is wet and slippery" Rena threw the paint brush at his head.

"Shut it" she growled. She went through a series of hand signs and slammed her hand in the middle of the seal. It glowed white for a second as did the seals on Naruto's body, the disappeared but the seal on the paper didn't.

"Nothing happened" he said as he relaxed his body.

"Wait for it" said Rena.

"Wait for-

Naruto was slammed to the ground with crushing pressure. It felt as though gravity had just made him its bitch. Naruto was actually making a dent in the ground.

Rena walked over to him calmly and bent down to his level.

"WOMAN WHAT DID YOU DO!" he growled. Rena poked his forehead with two fingers.

"Listen Naruto, since your chakra control will take you longer to master. I've decided that you're going to work on your speed and strength. The area around us is 10x earth's normal gravity the chakra weights I've placed on your clothes will make the training more effective" Naruto struggled to his feet.

Only to be brought to one knee.

"Your objective is to catch my friend" Rena put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. An extremely large call echoed through the forest as a gigantic bird as tall as the outer wall crashed through the wall. A massive eagle double the size of a horse. Spread its wings behind Rena.

"Hey there Mio-chan" the bird let out a deafening roar, Naruto struggled to cover his ears. Rena just smiled and cuddled her bird. The bird's belly was a light brown the rest of it's body was a dark brown. It's talons dug into the ground.

"Fuck is my familiar going to get that big" said Naruto as he finally got to his feet.

"**Hello young Namikaze" Naruto's eyes widened. **

"You even talk" he said surprised.

"**How old is your partner?" asked Mio.**

"Talon...he's almost a year old" said Naruto.

"**He's only a hatchling, he can't speak yet" Naruto nodded.**

"He can speak but not English, he can understand though" Mio nodded.

"**He must be very intelligent most of ninja eagles are mute until they're two, save for their squawking and screeching. I suspect he will talk after he turns 1" Naruto smiled as he was forced back down to one knee. **

Rena gestured for her bird to lean down. Mio obediently did so as Rena whispered in her ears.

"**Alright Rena" a large puff of smoke erupted and Mio now sat on Rena's shoulders about the size of Talon. **

"Naruto you have to catch Mio-chan and be quick about it" she laughed and **shusined** away.

'Motherfucker' he thought

"**Tough break Kit" laughed Kyubi.**

The now small bird grinned at him.

"Fuck my life" yelled Naruto as he waddled toward the bird who just hoped a few paces away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed

**Severed Bonds**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGITO-CHAN!" Yugito sat in her favorite restaurant as she blew out the candles on her cake. All her friends were here, Karui, Samui, Bee, Ay, Omoi, Cee and Darui had all made time to celebrate her birthday.

But in the back of her mind she was holding out that, that blonde idiot would show up.

"Did you make a wish Yugito?" asked Cee.

"Um, ya I did" she said.

"What did ya wish for?" asked Darui.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true" she wiggled her finger.

"I wonder if Naruto will show up" said Ay.

"He'd better" said Karui.

"I'm sure he'll come, or I'll beat that blonde bum" said Bee.

Samui spotted a cloak with red clouds in the corner of her eye.

"Itachi-kun!" she yelled as she got up from her place from Yugito.

Yugito smiled Itachi meant that Naruto would be here. She stood up and looked for him. Her mood suddenly deflated as she realized wasn't here with is partner. Talon flew in from Itachi's shoulder to where they were sitting. He landed in her arms as she cuddled her friend.

"Hey cutie" she said. The bird cooed in her voluptuous chest as her warmth enveloped him.

'Lucky bird' thought all the males save for Itachi in the room.

Samui walked in with Itachi. He smiled at the seen when Talon went straight to Yugito, the bird had obviously taken quite a liking to her.

Itachi pulled a scroll out his back pocket he opened it and in a puff of smoke appeared a box and a gift.

"Here Yugito, this is from Naruto. And this...is from me" he pulled out another scroll with the kanji for fire on it. It was wrapped in a thin red ribbon.

"This is from me and the big one as you can guess is from Naruto. The scroll contains advance fire jutsu from the Uchiha clan" Yugito nodded as Itachi put the gifts on the table in front of her.

"T-Thank you Itachi, thanks for coming" the box moved a little.

Yugito jumped a little Talon jumped on the table and peck the box. A yip erupted from the box. Yugito took the note and unfolded.

Hey Yugito-hime

As you probably guessed right now, I can't be there for your 18th birthday. Please believe me when I say this it is a very important reason. Don't worry I'll be there in a few days better late than never I guess, right?

Yugito giggled as she read on.

I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to give you lots of hugs and kisses but I'm sure Talon can do that for me.

She giggled again.

I know that you're a cat person, the irony pains me but I thought maybe I could try and convert you.

Enjoy

Love, Naruto.

Yugito blushed as she read the last two words.

"Love...stupid Naruto" she spoke out loud.

"Love!" everyone yelled.

She giggled nervously with a blush on her face. A yip came from the box. Yugito stood up and Talon hopped back from the box. She undid the ribbon and opened the box. A white blur jumped on her making her sit back down on the booths chair.

It was a little white fox pup, with small paws and a tail that curled upward, her face was pointed and it had emerald green eyes. Its left ear was bent a little in contrast to the left that stood up.

"Awwwww" said Yugito giddily as the fox pup licked her nose she giggled and cuddled the fox.

"She's adorable" spoke Yugito as all the females began to coo over the fox.

Talon flew back to Itachi's shoulder who was standing next to Samui.

"Aw don't feel bad buddy, now you're the second cutest animal in the room" Talon squawked and pecked his head.

"Alright point taken" he gave the bird a treat.

"What are you gonna name her" spoke Samui.

"Hmm...Ria" she said. The fox yipped in approval.

"She seems to like it, she didn't bite it" everyone just nodded their heads as Bee rapped.

"Do you like that name" cooed Yugito.

The fox yipped happily as she licked her nose.

"Now lets partay!" yelled Karui as she ordered some alcohol.

'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink' thought Yugito.

**Severed Bonds **

**Next Day**

Yugito blew out rapid blue fire balls out of her mouth like a Gatling gun. The fire balls travelled up the side of a cliff melting the rock as it trailed up it. She stopped as smoke came from her lips.

"**Katon: Gatlin Gun jutsu"**

Ria yipped at her from under the tree she was resting under.

She smiled at the fox pup as she picked up the scroll Itachi gave her yesterday. She was still a little hung over from last night but she quickly got over it with some coffee and fresh air. All her other friends were incapacitated, she hadn't seen Samui and Itachi for a while, wonder they got off to...not that it was any of her business what her friend did.

She thought back to when Naruto kissed her the day after they met. To her never ending curiosity she wanted to do it again. Naruto had gotten to her, that foxy grin made her heart melt.

'Love, Naruto' she had said that to herself over and over again.

"Why the hell is this so stupid, I hate him!" she held as she went through some hand signs

"**Katon: Twin Rising Dragon Explosion" **twin streams of powerful blue fire blew out of her mouth intertwining around one another. The power of the streams of fire was like a hydro pump. The streams travelled from the grassy field all the way up the cliff and to the top creation a fissure in the rock formation causing it to break apart.

She was frustrated majorly and she didn't know why. She was extremely intelligent, she had past the jonin theory test at age 10 she had an IQ of 300. She was considered a prodigy, once in a generation. Everything when it came to theory and most shinobi arts came to her very easily to her.

But human interaction was one bridge that she found hard to cross on a daily basis. She was isolated as a child, which she had come to accept until she met Samui after becoming a chunin. She had no idea how to reach out to another human being; she only had ever really tried to make an effort with her uncle's Ay and Bee. The only other female she had interacted with was Mabui due to her connection with Ay.

Her parents were never around to tell her how too.

Her parents were on a mission out at sea, the Raikage's explanation had always been that they were killed on a mission. She was very skeptical about it but she never really made an effort. If she had only assumptions and opinions to go by. So she had up until now had just gotten on with her life. But now, a longing had been lit in Yugito. She wanted to meet them. There was something only a parent that could offer her.

Just like she longed to be close to Naruto, she didn't know why. But her heart pulled toward him whenever he was near her.

"Naruto...

She sighed and looked down at the scroll.

**Severed Bonds**

"I gotcha now!" Naruto grabbed Mio with both his hands. He had dirt all over him, he had been at this for weeks.

"**Very good, now are you ready to take it up a notch? I will use the Swift Release now" the bird poked him in the face. She landed on the ground with her wings spread. Lightning danced around her as she smirked at Naruto.**

"I don't know how to use Swift Release yet" he whined.

"**I know, just think of how fast you'll be when you catch me without the Swift Release" Naruto growled as the bird disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind him. **

He spun around in annoyance. She disappeared again to where she previously was.

"**Come on dafty faster, think on your feet" Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. Mio sighed disappeared to where he stood. Naruto dived on the spot that she stood and ate the dirt. **

"Stupid bird!" he disappeared in a burst of speed as did Mio.

**Severed Bonds **

"My Brutha" said Bee as he walked into Ay's office. Ay smiled at his little brother.

"Bee, I have something important to tell you. It's about Yugito" his demure changed.

"Yugito-chan? What trouble is about to burst her bubble" he rapped as he sat down.

"Yugito has become increasingly curious about where she came from, rightly so. But I don't think that she would want to know the truth" said Ay with a sigh.

"Big bro, Yugito deserves to know the truth. You know how the story goes, lucky for us right now there are many pros" Ay nodded.

"Do you think she's ready?" asked Bee.

"I think she is, send for her. I hope that we are makin' the right choice Bee. The ramifications of her not coming back to the Cloud and opting to stay with those two traitors is great" Ay clicked his fingers. "Naruto!" he said out loud.

"Naruto?" asked Bee.

"If Naruto goes she can keep her in check" Bee raised an eyebrow. "You'll be going as well along with Cee and Darui" said Ay.

"So we gotta get a boat?" asked Bee.

"Yes, a boat would be helpful if you we're looking for notorious pirates" said Ay with a laugh.

**Shooting Star**

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

**Phew a few firecrackers in there. Okay so by now you've notice that time in the past is quicker in the present. Which is probably a good move. The bracelet that Naruto has accelerates time. AT the moment Naruto controls his time, so it would be pointless in writing a timeline that Naruto is gone for all this time and comes back after all been gone. So a few days in the present equals a few months in the past. Oh and the Swift Release is the Namikaze bloodline and they once resided in Waterfall country. You've probably also have notice that I've given the past characters very little development and this is for a very good reason ya know. So I hope you enjoy the chapter, please Review this chapter. I would like at least 5 reviews they're really encouraging. Until next time guys!**


	10. The Goddess of Choas

**What's up guys! New chapter coming at ya from a new setting! Hope you enjoy the change of scenery I certain did. Well anyways please review and tell me what you think. I lub dem so much. They're also great encouragement ya know! I think I might share that stupid quirk that Naruto has, I seem to say and type ya know a lot... **

**Thank you to all that favourited and followed the story!**

**Thanks to all those who review, I appreciate all your opinions, thank you!**

**Thank you to Diya-chan for putting up with my mistakes and bad grammer. **

**Previously on Severed Bonds**

Madara appeared in the open field with a smile.

**Shippuden OST Itachi's Ametarasu **

"What was that, Naruto-chan?" he asked his young grandson.

"Oh nothing just that I'M GOING TO FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR SPINE!" he grabbed his cloak and threw it off.

"Do you want to dance with your grandfather?" asked Madara.

Madara observed Naruto's armor, he raised an eyebrow as Naruto extended his arms. He spread his stance.

"Bring it" she said as his hands suddenly burst into handsigns. Madara smirk as dense lightning-like chakra ripped around Naruto.

Suddenly his hands clasped together in the earth hand sign. He opened his eyes to reveal his Rinnegan which pulsed wildly.

**Severed Bonds**

"Sasuke Uchiha, you stand trial for criminal activities ranging from murder and exploitation of forbidden jutsu. How do you plead?" asked Tsunade. She and the rest of the shinobi sat around Sasuke in their respective seats as they eyed the traitor in chains on the ground.

Sasuke didn't answer him as he glared up the Hokage.

"Fuck you" he said. Ibiki back handed him and his face hit the ground.

"Traitorous scum" growled Ibiki as he grabbed the boy the sruff of his neck and pulled him back up.

"Back in my day do you know what we did to people like you, we would have strung you up by your scrawny little neck with ninja wire, thrown you over the eastern wall. Running chakra through the invisible thread so it wouldn't tear your head from your shoulders. As you gasped for air, release would never come as the chakra thread would feed your lungs and heart chakra keeping you an inch from. Ah I miss the old days ya know. Back when rules and regulations forbade me from having my way with you Sasuke-_chan_. We would have had such good quality time on our hands, broken, broken physically, a broken spirit and broken mentally. The 3, the only 3 I need to crack to make you a shell of a person. Forever trapped in limbo inside your mind. A one way trip to an insane asylum were they would just eat you up" he chuckled evilly.

Sasuke tried to remain stotic but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. His body from sweating and his blood running cold.

"I have the right to an attorney" he said angrily.

"No, I...I don't think you do" said Tsunade with a sadistic smile.

"You...can't do this to me" he growled.

"Oh I think you'll find...I can" she smiled.

"I still have to-

"To what Sasuke, where do you think the path you were taking would lead you, redemption, purification, satisfaction? The only thing you were headed to was your destruction. The gap between you and Itachi is a chasm, hell the gap between Naruto and you is a fuckin' chasm" Tsunade laughed.

"Naruto? I'm more special than Naruto, you don't know what you're talking about!" Kakashi, Jiraya, Akio and Sakura walked through the door.

"Tsunade may I make a...humble suggestion?" a voice from the other side of the council chamber boomed. Danzo, the yami no shinobi had a stoic expression adjourning his face as he looked to his leader.

"You may?" she said as she rest her crossed fingers beneath her nose.

"Give him to me" he said simply.

"To do what exactly?" she asked.

"This boy is the Uchiha clan's greatest mistake" Tsunade nodded.

"For once I agree with you" she said.

"However, those eyes are a treasure and we must not throw them away. Without Naruto, we have lost the Rinnegan and the Kyubi. It would be an injustice to execute him. I can turn him into a loyal ninja for this village. Our ultimate tool of destruction" Tsunade huffed in curiosity.

"And what would you do to, _Sasuke_?" she asked.

"I would eliminate his-

"No" she said simply. "Throw him in plateau prison we will discuss what we will do with him" Jiraya raised an eyebrow as Ibiki undid his chain and carried him out, slapping on cuffs with chakra sealing properties.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Ibiki stopped and smiled.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I know the laws of the village, my father served as this villages police force captain for many years. You can't execute a rogue ninja unless his rank is S. Last time I checked mine was A" Tsunade laughed.

"You think that I was going to kill you?" she laughed.

"Ibiki and Anko wouldn't have their fun if I executed you" laughed Tsunade. "Listen Sasuke you may be a spineless leach. But it would be a waste, there are much, much more inhuman options we offer you at the 5 star holiday house, plateau prison" Sasuke laughed at her.

"You think you can intimidate me! You old hag, I am the last Uchiha in this village! You need me!" Tsunade just laughed back and waved him away. He was dragged kicking and screaming by Ibiki who also among everyone else par from Sakura and Kakashi had huge grins on their faces.

"What are you going to do with him Hokage-sama?" asked Tsume.

"I haven't decided yet but I like to get creative" she shrugged rubbed the back of her head.

**Severed Bonds**

"T-Thank you Itachi, thanks for coming" the box moved a little.

Yugito jumped a little Talon jumped on the table and peck the box. A yip erupted from the box. Yugito took the note and unfolded.

Hey Yugito-hime

As you probably guessed right now, I can't be there for your 18th birthday. Please believe me when I say this it is a very important reason. Don't worry I'll be there in a few days better late than never I guess, right?

Yugito giggled as she read on.

I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to give you lots of hugs and kisses but I'm sure Talon can do that for me.

She giggled again.

I know that you're a cat person, the irony pains me but I thought maybe I could try and convert you.

Enjoy

Love, Naruto.

Yugito blushed as she read the last two words.

"Love...stupid Naruto" she spoke out loud.

"Love!" everyone yelled.

She giggled nervously with a blush on her face. A yip came from the box. Yugito stood up and Talon hopped back from the box. She undid the ribbon and opened the box. A white blur jumped on her making her sit back down on the booths chair.

It was a little white fox pup, with small paws and a tail that curled upward, her face was pointed and it had emerald green eyes. Its left her was bent a little in contrast to the left that stood up.

"Awwwww" said Yugito giddily as the fox pup licked her nose she giggled and cuddled the fox.

"She's adorable" spoke Yugito as all the females began to coo over the fox.

Talon flew back to Itachi's shoulder who was standing next to Samui.

"Aw don't feel bad buddy, now you're the second cutest animal in the room" Talon squawked and pecked his head.

"Alright point taken" he gave the bird a treat.

"What are you gonna name her" spoke Samui.

"Hmm...Ria" she said. The fox yipped in approval.

"She seems to like it, she didn't bite it" everyone just nodded their heads as Bee rapped.

"Do you like that name" cooed Yugito.

The fox yipped happily as she licked her nose.

"Now lets partay!" yelled Karui as she ordered some alcohol.

'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink' thought Yugito.

**Severed Bonds**

'Love, Naruto' she had said that to herself over and over again.

"Why the hell is this so stupid, I hate him!" she held as she went through some hand signs

"**Katon: Twin Rising Dragon Explosion" **twin streams of powerful blue fire blew out of her mouth intertwining around one another. The power of the streams of fire was like a hydro pump. The streams travelled from the grassy field all the way up the cliff and to the top creation a fissure in the rock formation causing it to break apart.

She was frustrated majorly and she didn't know why. She was extremely intelligent, she had past the jonin theory test at age 10 she had an IQ of 300. She was considered a prodigy, once in a generation. Everything when it came to theory and most shinobi arts came to her very easily to her.

But human interaction was one bridge that she found hard to cross on a daily basis. She was isolated as a child, which she had come to accept until she met Samui after becoming a chunin. She had no idea how to reach out to another human being; she only had ever really tried to make an effort with her uncle's Ay and Bee. The only other female she had interacted with was Mabui due to her connection with Ay.

Her parents were never around to tell her how too.

Her parents were on a mission out at sea, the Raikage's explanation had always been that they were killed on a mission. She was very skeptical about it but she never really made an effort. If she had only assumptions and opinions to go by. So she had up until now had just gotten on with her life. But now, a longing had been lit in Yugito. She wanted to meet them. There was something only a parent that could offer her.

Just like she longed to be close to Naruto, she didn't know why. But her heart pulled toward him whenever he was near her.

"Naruto...

She sighed and looked down at the scroll.

**Severed Bonds**

"My Brutha" said Bee as he walked into Ay's office. Ay smiled at his little brother.

"Bee, I have something important to tell you. It's about Yugito" his demure changed.

"Yugito-chan? What trouble is about to burst her bubble" he rapped as he sat down.

"Yugito has become increasingly curious about where she came from, rightly so. But I don't think that she would want to know the truth" said Ay with a sigh.

"Big bro, Yugito deserves to know the truth. You know how the story goes, lucky for us right now there are many pros" Ay nodded.

"Do you think she's ready?" asked Bee.

"I think she is, send for her. I hope that we are makin' the right choice Bee. The ramifications of her not coming back to the Cloud and opting to stay with those two traitors is great" Ay clicked his fingers. "Naruto!" he said out loud.

"Naruto?" asked Bee.

"If Naruto goes she can keep her in check" Bee raised an eyebrow. "You'll be going as well along with Cee and Darui" said Ay.

"So we gotta get a boat?" asked Bee.

"Yes, a boat would be helpful if you we're looking for notorious pirates" said Ay with a laugh.

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

"Do you want to dance, Naruto-chan?" asked Madara as he stood there with his arms folded. Lightning danced around Naruto as he activated his Swift Release. Madara's eyes shot open activating his matured Sharingan.

Naruto crossed his arms as well. Riku, Akari and Rena watched from the sidelines. They sat on the bench, each to either side of their mother.

"Go Naruto-chan!" she yelled as she cheered on her grandson.

"Aren't you supposed to cheer on Madara-nii-sama?" asked Izuna as he appeared behind them.

"Why would I do that?" asked Rena.

"Because he's going to win" said Izuna flatly.

"There's no doubt that their battle experience can't be compared. But their ninjutsu and taijutsu are extremely similar. But you can't expect Naruto-chan to be on par with Madara-kun, come on Izuna he's 17. He's a lot stronger than Madara and I when we were his age. I see a lot of Madara-kun in Naruto-chan, although he takes after me in style and not to mention his bloodline. He's a real prodigy, but...what would you expect from a Namikaze" she said as the ground began to rise as the gravity of power emanating from the two shinobi increased.

"Madara-nii-sama is holding back a lot of power" observed Izuna.

"Look if you're not going to be positive I'll burn you alive!" she yelled making Izuna smirk.

"You don't have to yell" he said dryly.

"And you don't have to be a pessimistic prick. Who's to say Madara won't underestimate Naruto. Hmm, Izuna-chan. Just shut up before I destroy you" she turned to her husband and grandson.

Izuna was sweating bullets. How did he, one of the prodigies that came once in 3 generations almost brought to his knees by a woman? A woman who wiped out armies and who married her brother. Ever since they were little he knew Madara was intrigued by Rena. All other females were either couldn't talk to him out of fear or because they had a crush on him. But Rena laughed at Madara, laughed at his superiority and she handed him his first defeat. She would have to be strong to be Madara's wife.

**Severed Bonds**

"Well Naruto-chan, I guess this is goodbye" said Rena with a sad smile as she looked at her grandson. Naruto's ears drooped a little.

"Ya I guess it is, I guess we're lucky. I'm not meant to exist for another century" he smiled at her.

"You have trained very hard this past year Naruto-chan; you have increased your strength, speed, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and even a little Genjutsu. Limited though it may be" laughed Madara as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not to mention you've got the hang of your bloodline" said Rena.

"I have a gift for you" said Madara as he put two fingers on Naruto's forehead. His blue eyes turned into Rinnegan for a second, flashed white then vanished.

"I've-

"Let me figure it out by myself" said Naruto. Madara smiled at his grandson.

"Here's our Namikaze and Uchiha clan jutsus" Madara handed 6 scroll, each one of them had the kanji for the elements.

"The 6th scroll has information on our bloodline. Just in case your children inherit it, you've got something to give them and teach them. Also, Naruto-chan" Rena pulled a scroll into a existence. "These are advance Fuininjutsu seals, you've got a talent for it Naruto-chan. It also has notes on advance battle type Fuininjutsu like word bind jutsu" said Rena.

"Children?" said Naruto with a blush.

"Out of all that you got 'children?'

"Oh come on Naruto-chan, don't tell me your immature that way" laughed Madara.

"Oh ya says the who intimidates all the woman he meets. Remember that time when we were at that banquet with the Senju family and they were all like. Oh Madara please don't hurt us! Oh Madara-sama you're so strong, take me in your arms...Oh Madara-sama YOUR WIFE'S CRUSHING MY FUCKING HAND!" Naruto dropped to his knees as Rena crushed his hand.

"Shut up or die" she said sweetly.

"R-Right s-sorry grandma" she smiled and let go and pulled him up. He rubbed his hand.

"As I was saying" growled Madara. "Girls might be afraid of me but at least girls like me, how do you think I married the most beautiful girl in the world?" Madara kissed Rena on the cheek. She blushed at the contact, her gloved hand touched the spot where he kissed.

Naruto's jaw comically dropped to the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pointed at Madara.

"I'm the guy who's kicking you out of my house because I've had enough of you" he laughed jokingly.

'Jiraiya -sensei was right. Grandma has got Grandpa wrapped around her little finger. Woman are so evil' he thought with an internal laugh.

"Thank you both for everything" Naruto pulled both of them into a hug which Rena returned without hesitation. It took Madara a few moments to register to him but he reluctantly returned it. As he was a few inches taller than them he wrapped his arms around them both.

"So how do you get back to your time?" asked Madara as they all released the hug.

Naruto held up his bracelet with the ruby in it. Naruto's Rinnegan blazed to life as the gem began to pulse. He held his hand out it began to glow white as a beam of light appeared and manifested itself into a portal.

"Catch ya later, thank you both for everything. I'm glad that you let me be a part of your family" a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you both, grandma, grandpa" Rena smiled at him.

"I love you to Naruto-chan" said Rena. Madara smiled at him until Rena elbowed him in the stomach.

"I love you to...Naruto-chan" Rena smiled at her husband.

"Was that so hard block head?" asked Rena. "I remember when you had to say that to me the first time. You did better this time" she laughed. Madara poked her in the belly and laughed when she yelped.

"I'll miss you guys" he smiled letting another tear roll down his cheek as he dived into the portal.

A tear rolled down Madara's cheek.

"You're such a softie" she laughed as she kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss and smiled into it. He pulled back.

"You love it, a hard, soft, big man" he laughed as he lifted her up. Her legs were to either side of him.

"Your right I do love you" they shared a loving passionate kiss.

And it was that passion for love that intertwined their destinies and held them together to the end.

**Severed Bonds**

"Did the Gobi pose any problems, Sasori, Deidara?" asked Pain.

"No, we have the rod" Deidara produced a golden rod. It had a small handle and sphere on the top. To each side there were wing-like appendages of gold. Pain used his magnetic jutsu to pull it toward him.

"I have a mission for you and Naruto when he wakes up" spoke Pain as the Akatsuki made eye contact with him around a large lantern in a cave. "You are too captain a crew and steal the book of sealing from a navel ship that is guarded by the Lightning Damiyo's son. Prince Onaki and the royal guard. They're on route to the Lightning Kingdom to deliver the book to the Lightning Daimyo's palace. I want you to steal it" Itachi didn't answer for a few moments.

"Why do you require...such an item?" asked Itachi.

"It holds the key to the door...dismissed" they all said nothing and disappeared.

**Severed Bonds **

Itachi looked down at the thousandth time at his partner. He had been asleep for a week now and he was beginning to really fret. Itachi's deminor suddenly changed as he saw Naruto's finger twitch.

"Ah...didn't catch the description of Iwa ninja that hit me in the head" Naruto sat up. He felt the beard that had grown in the past this past year.

"**Kit you're still 17 in this timeline. You've retained all the skills you amased in the past. Your body however is more developed as it was in previous timeline" Naruto groaned at his beast. **

'Shut up' he thought angrily.

Naruto sat up his two bangs falling just below his chin. Cracked his neck, he heard a squawk only to be tackled back down to the pillow.

"Hey buddy" laughed Naruto as he pulled him to his chest.

"Good to see you're back in the land of the living" said Itachi as he knelt down to Naruto and handed him a glass of water. "What was it like being asleep like that for a week?" he asked. Naruto laughed at the irony.

"Lively" Itachi just shook his head.

"Eat some food and get a shower, you stink. Then put this outfit on...we're going sailing" he said as he moved out the room. Talon pecked Naruto in the face.

"Yes mum" said Naruto as the bird went to rest on the nearby crate. Naruto got up. He was in a small pair of black shorts. His upper body bare. A scar that ran diagonally across his chest was clearly visible.

"Grandma was brutal, but the results...defiantly worth it" he clenched both his fist. Lightning danced around them briefly before dispersing.

**Severed Bonds**

"So this is our ship" said Naruto as he and Itachi surveyed the wooden ship. It looked nimble it was a narrowed shaped. It sails were orange with the Namikaze symbol on each of them.

"So...now all we need is a ship and a crew" said Naruto.

Itachi wore a simple black cloak and black pants.

Naruto wore black pants and black boots. His pants were tucked into his boots so they didn't get in the way. He wore his belt that held a pistol to right side. His kunai hold strapped to his right leg. His armor fastened around his mid section with black trench coat over it. A black strap was fastened around his chest and midsection form his top right shoulder to the bottom left of his hip. His scared forehead protector fastened around his forehead. He also wore black gloves.

He smiled at Itachi as they walked into the port town.

**Severed Bonds**

"Yugito, Bee, Samui I have a mission for you three" said the Raikage as he spoke to his 3 seasoned Jonin.

"The book of sealing is being transported to the Lightning Daimyo's palace. You three are to play escort and ensure its safe return to the capital. There may be some...interesting characters trying to apprehend the book. Make sure it gets their safe by any means, is that understood?" asked Ay with a grin.

"Ah yes Raikage-sama" said Samui. She was a little confused at the grin he was usually very professional.

"No problem bro, we are gonna turn those enemy ninja into pasty white doe ya know" he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Is that understood Yugito?" asked Ay.

Ay's voice broke the girl out of her trance. Naruto hadn't shown up, why hadn't he shown up? He must have had a good reason to lie to her like he did...bastard.

"Understood sir" she smiled at him.

"Yes...well be more alert I know you're upset about" he sighed. "But trust me this mission will see you cheered up" he smiled at her. "Now get the hell out of my office, the is boat waiting for you in the port, don't disappoint" he waved them out and went back to his paperwork.

**Severed Bonds**

"Wake up my pretties, rise and shine. It's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace...but not for long" a beautiful woman in a scantily clad dress that left nothing to the imagination floated down to a platform of red clouds. Her dress wrapped around the tops of her legs, leaving her midriff exposed. Waves of the dress floated behind her. The fabric covered her areoles leaving the rest of her breasts exposed. She wore black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. The stars around her were manifestations of monsters. She had blood red hair that swerved in all different directions, her hair matched her eyes. A small version of Earth rose from the clouds.

"Amazing isn't it, I pull one tiny thread and their whole world falls into chaos...glorious chaos!" she gasped in excitement as he looked in the middle of the ocean between the coast of the lightning country and fire country.

"What's this, a noble prince, a priceless treasure" she surveyed the ship with blue sails and then turned to the one with orange sails. "And a black hearted killer, who just happens to be my Kyu-kun's jailor. Oh this is just too perfect" she turned to an octopus looking monster. It was all black minus a few star lights on its body.

"Karuna-chan...you know what to do" she kissed the monster on the cheek as it rose from its spot on the wall. It floated over the Earth.

"Let the games begin!" she laughed as the sea monster fell into the Earth's atmosphere..

**Severed Bonds **

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world's most valuable treasure is on its way to the Lightning Daimyo's palace...it's a shame it'll never get their" Itachi laughed as he steered the ship. The line of Naruto's crew cheered as their captain laughed. His boots hit the wood as he held his hands between his back, Talon rested on his shoulder as he walked in front of the line of his crew.

He smirked as he crew cheered.

"Itachi!" called Naruto as he jumped up on the platform.

"Talon!" Talon jumped off Naruto's shoulder and grabbed a lever in between his beak. Eagle like talons shot out of the starboard bowel as Naruto put his fist up in the air.

"Let's get rich!" he called as Itachi drove the ship into the side of the ship. Grounding the two ships together he jumped and back flipped onto the ship. He dove into a pile of royal guards ninja as he drew his sword from its new position on his back.

Talon flew of the deck off Naruto's ship and tackled a few guards to the ground. Itachi jumped off the ship as he dodged a spear stab. He grabbed it and pivoted around and whacked three guards with the blunt end.

Naruto laughed as he punched a guard in the stomach. A guard tried to kick him but he sidestepped him and quickly tied a rope around his leg. He grabbed the guard that he punched in the stomach closet hand. He tied it around with some loss rope of the foot of the guard. He kicked the platform underneath the two guards and they shot up. He laughed as they screamed in terror.

Another one of his crew jumped on the ship and threw some stun bombs and the guards blowing them off the ship. A guard went to stab Naruto with his sword, Naruto used his blood sword to knock the sword upward. He grabbed the man's sword as he disarmed an incoming guard with the arm that he guard's arm that he controlled. Naruto pushed the guard that he was holding into the other guard that tried to attack him. Both off which fell off the ship.

A group of guards came at him. Naruto jumped in the middle of them. He stabbed his blood sword in the ground as he pivoted on his hands around and he kicked them all right in between their eyes. He pulled the sword out and jumped next to Itachi.

"Check that last move, pretty sweet eh?" he laughed and sheathed his sword on his back.

"A bit to flashy for my tastes" said Itachi.

"Ah, flashy" he groaned as Itachi grabbed a sword from a guard with his hand and threw him off the boat.

"Right...flashy" he chuckled as he heard a yell, he turned to the upper deck to see a blonde haired Kumo Konoichi fighting three guards at once.

"Yugito?" asked Naruto as he looked up at the girl.

"Things just got interesting" said Itachi.

"What's up kitty cat?" asked Naruto as he landed on the railing above Yugito.

"Naruto?" she asked as she dodged another punched and kicked the pirate in the gut.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Naruto jumped down and pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. He stabbed the locked wooden door, turned it violently and pulled it out. Ripping off the door handle.

"I'm working" he smiled and opened the door.

"You?" he asked as he walked in.

Yugito followed him in Itachi remained outside.

"Well what do ya know, fancy running into you here" laughed Itachi. He turned around to be tackled/hugged by Samui. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you" she said in a soft voice.

"I missed you to" he smiled when he felt a familiar chakra signature appear behind him.

"Uchiha and the blonde get busy make it fast cos this boat will make ya dizzy" Samui blushed but didn't let go of Itachi.

'What did he just call me?' wondered Itachi.

**Severed Bonds**

"Read about it, heard about, never actually seen it" said Naruto.

"Naruto, if you're thinking what I'm think then me and you are going to have a problem" Naruto laughed as he stepped forward ignore her. He went up to the closed book on the pedestal. It was made out of wood which was strange. It was decorated with pictures of monsters and some Fuinjutsu signs. Naruto went to touch it only to be stopped by Yugito who had a firm grip on his gloved hand.

"Its my mission to ensure its safe arrival to the capital" Naruto smirked.

"I didn't know that you missed me this much Yugito" said Naruto as he looked down at their contact.

Yugito smirked.

"Don't push it Namikaze" she went to kick him in the face lifting her leg up quickly and bring it back aiming for his face.

Naruto ducked and went to punch her. She spun on her heel, she jumped on the platform and pulled out the tanto on her right shoulder. She jumped off her hands and brought her tanto down, toward him in an arc motion. Naruto back flipped away in the process pulling out his sword. He spring boarded toward him and they engaged in a clash of steel.

"If you want the book, you're going to have to go through me" she smiled sweetly.

"Don't get all heroic on me Yugito, I might have to cut you in half" said Naruto as sparks from the friction of the two weapons flew out in the small cabin.

"Aw I wonder if you cut me in half would you realised that my face isn't on my chest" Naruto laughed.

"Come on Yugito, I ogle all off you including your chest" Yugito smirked.

The ship shook. They both looked at each other and sheathed their weapons. A large tentacle like appendage shot through the cabin. They both sidestepped it and gave each other curious looks.

"That's new, I didn't know that you had an octopus summoning" said Yugito.

"No I don't" they both chuckled and ran outside to see. The royal guard was trying to fight off a very mythological creature. The Prince being the one leading the attack against the large creature. He was boy who looked like he was in his teens. Naruto chuckled as the kid got knocked by another tentacle falling on his face. Bee just saved him from being crushed by another swipe from the monster.

"Oh ya like you could do better?" she smirked at him.

"If you think you can bait me into fight this monster than" he smirked widened and he growled. "You are most certainly right!" he finished Yugito smiled at him.

The monster was large as it used the tentacles protruding from its beak to smash into the boat. The pirates were all jumping off onto the boat as did Itachi with Samui. The sea monster was all brown. It had a large mane of what looked to be like a fin. Its lower body was under the water. It's eyes were a mixture of yellow and red.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Samui as she looked to Itachi on the deck of Naruto's ship. He laughed and shook his head, Bee appeared next to him.

"This is their way of workin' things out, erasing the doubt" Itachi just sighed.

"Hey, over here you fished faced freak!" he whistled loudly at the monster. The monster seemed to catch sight of him as it opened its mouth its tongue lashed out at him. Naruto sidestepped it pivoting around he stabbed it into the wooden floor with a kunai.

"What now?" asked Yugito.

"Run!" shouted Naruto.

"Fall back" screamed Yugito as Naruto pulled her along. He grabbed some rope and then ran up to the platform of the main mast. Naruto flung the rope around the poll of wood. Yugito caught it, Naruto held out his hand and smiled at her.

"What are you-

"Grab hold" she grabbed his hand and they began running up the mast without chakra. Naruto used his foot to flick out an embedded dagger. He grabbed it in mid air with his teeth. They planted their feet on the top of the wood that held a portion of the minor sails. The opposite on the other side. The main mast and the forefront mast was connected by a piece of rope above them. Naruto pulled out the dagger.

"What's the plan?" Naruto smiled and cut the four ropes supporting half of the piece of wood. Half of it fell toward the sea monster who was unware of the situation above him.

"How bout' try not to get killed" Naruto jumped up the rope connecting to the two. He balanced on the rope.

"Where are you going?" she asked holding onto some rope.

"Fishing" Naruto laughed and began to walk across the rope.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right" said Naruto as he walked across the tight rope. The monster finally noticed him. He smiled and jumped off the rope as a tentacle narrowly missed him. He pulled out his dagger, he cut off the 4 ropes similar to what he did to Yugito's piece of wood. He ran up the mast and held onto a stray rope. Both pieces of wood faced inward to the monster who still hadn't moved. Naruto smirked at her as he cocked his dagger. Yugito smiled and pulled out her tanto and cocked it as well.

"NOW!" he yelled as they both cut their ropes simultaneously. They both yelled in excitement as they rode the two now falling masts down half way to the deck. The two pointed ends of the wood stabbed the monster in the face. They both laughed as they swung and jumped onto the deck.

Naruto landed on the ground first with a smirk. Yugito followed seconds later.

"You're welcome Yugito-_chan_" laughed Naruto.

"Don't push your luck" Naruto laughed as she pouted at him. Naruto saw a tentacle behind Yugito.

"Look out" Naruto pushed her out of the way. The tentacle wrapped around him and he was pulled off the ship.

"Naruto-kun" she yelled as she ran to the bowel of ship. She was about to dive in when Samui grabbed hold of her stopping her.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Naruto looked up as he was drag down to the ocean. The weight of the cold water began to crush down on him. After a minute, he opened his eyes, they stung a bit as a beautiful woman appeared in front of him. His mouthed gapped at her like a fish out of water. She blew him a kiss as a bubble like barrier formed around the two. Naruto gasped as he planted his feet on the new floor.

"Huh, today began with such promise. And no look, my sea monster is dead and I still don't have the book of sealing...all because of you Naruto-kun" she smiled down as he figure increased in size.

"Huhuh, and you are?" she smiled and disappeared and reappeared in mid air.

"Delia, the Goddess of the seas, chaos and discord. Now doubt you've seen my likeness on temple walls" Naruto put his hand to his chin.

"I...ya...know they don't do you justice 'attaboyo" he said nervously. His other verbal tick surfaced whenever he was excited or nervous, not that he needed another one.

"Right, now about my sea monster" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Right well, I'm really sorry about that I suppose a heartfelt apology would do?" asked Naruto.

"Heartfelt? You don't have a heart" Naruto scoffed.

"Says the Goddess of chaos" she giggled.

"I like that about you Naruto-kun. So...I'm going to let you live. However, there's just one little thing you have to do for me" she said smiling. She decreased in size and kissed him on the cheek.

"Steal the book of sealing...and bring it to me. I'll make your wildest dreams come true" she kissed him on the cheek again.

Naruto gently pushed her away.

"Right, well I kinda had my own plans for the book. Ya know sell off ransom get rich, ya know me stuff" he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh please you plan to give it to that imbecile with that accursed bloodline that you share" Naruto chuckled.

"You're a clever one" said Naruto.

"I'll give you an ultimatum, Naruto-kun. Steal the book for ransom or whatever you plan to do for it you can lounge on a beach for the rest of your little life. And you'll get no gratification what so ever, steal the book me and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world" she appeared behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hmm, you let me live, you make me rich. You really don't know me do you?" he laughed at her and shook his head.

"It would seem that I don't. But I know something or someone that will entice you" Naruto growled.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I want to play a game with you. You're friend Yugito Nii's parents. They steal from my temples and kill my servants. I want you to bring the book to me at so I can seal them forever. I'll give you all the riches you want and plus, I'll make Yugito fall for you" Naruto smiled at her.

"Say I'm interested. How do I meet you again" she moved her arm out and a blast of light hit the sky illuminating the sky.

"Follow that star beyond the horizon, and you'll find me" Naruto laughed again.

"Right, see you there Delia" she smiled and kissed him again.

"Don't push it cutie. Now where were we, oh right, you were holding your breath" she laughed as the water began to close in on him.

"Holding my breath fuc-

Naruto growled underwater as his words became ineligible. He swam to the surface.

"He's so cute" said Delia as her monster appeared behind her.

"Karuna-chan...well done"

**Severed Bonds **

Naruto breathed in air as he looked for his ship. A second later he felt something grab him from behind. He was suddenly pulled up and he landed on a flat surface. He looked up and laughed as his crew all stood around him.

"Captain"

"You're alive"

"Glad you made it"

"Ya he lived, pay up" a man that had olive skin with long brown hair flipped a coin to an old looking mans hands. Itachi laughed from above him.

"What the hell happened down their?" he asked.

Naruto pulled his boot off making the water rush out.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said as he did the same for the other boot.

"Try me" Talon landed on Naruto's shoulder as he stood up.

"So I meet Delia...The Goddess of sea. She has a major crush on me, and she wanted to talk about Yugito's parents. Who apparently pissed her off something terrible? She wants me to steal the book so she can get her revenge and make me rich. Did I mention she has some pretty fucked up issues" Itachi laughed as he hit him on the back.

"Goddess of the sea, I'm so writing that done" he laughed as he went back to the helm.

The crews lookout dropped down next to him upside down, hanging from a rope. He had no shirt and no shoes on and khaki shorts. He had a moustache and long black hair.

"No book now what do we do?" he asked.

"Have a little patience Rat. It's not like we don't know where it's going" he looked at the royal ship as it sailed off forward.

"Men all sails to the Lightning Damiyo's palace" Naruto smiled at the ship.

He disappeared and reappeared next to Itachi.

"If I know what you're thinking, you want to crash that party, don't you?" asked Itachi.

"Maybe" he shrugged and smiled.

**Shooting Star**

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please keep favouriting, following and reviewing. Love to hear from you guys! Please review and let me know what's going on! Love ya all, until next time!**


	11. Heart Break

**Thank you to all that favourited and followed the story!**

**Thanks to all those who review, I appreciate all your opinions, thank you!**

**Thank you to Diya-chan for putting up with my mistakes and bad grammar.**

**Oh and since we gonna talk pirate, Starboard = Right and Port = Left very important. I suppose it's relevant, enjoy and please review, I love them! **

**Previously on Severed Bonds**

**Severed Bonds**

"Well Naruto-chan, I guess this is goodbye" said Rena with a sad smile as she looked at her grandson. Naruto's ears drooped a little.

"Ya I guess it is, I guess we're lucky. I'm not meant to exist for another century" he smiled at her.

"You have trained very hard this past year Naruto-chan; you have increased your strength, speed, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and even a little Genjutsu. Limited though it may be" laughed Madara as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not to mention you've got the hang of your bloodline" said Rena.

"I have a gift for you" said Madara as he put two fingers on Naruto's forehead. His blue eyes turned into Rinnegan for a second, flashed white then vanished.

"I've-

"Let me figure it out by myself" said Naruto. Madara smiled at his grandson.

"Here's our Namikaze and Uchiha clan jutsus" Madara handed 6 scroll, each one of them had the kanji for the elements.

"The 6th scroll has information on our bloodline. Just in case your children inherit it, you've got something to give them and teach them. Also, Naruto-chan" Rena pulled a scroll into a existence. "These are advance Fuininjutsu seals, you've got a talent for it Naruto-chan. It also has notes on advance battle type Fuininjutsu like word bind jutsu" said Rena.

"Children?" said Naruto with a blush.

"Out of all that you got 'children?'

"Oh come on Naruto-chan, don't tell me your immature that way" laughed Madara.

"Oh ya says the who intimidates all the woman he meets. Remember that time when we were at that banquet with the Senju family and they were all like. Oh Madara please don't hurt us! Oh Madara-sama you're so strong, take me in your arms...Oh Madara-sama YOUR WIFE'S CRUSHING MY FUCKING HAND!" Naruto dropped to his knees as Rena crushed his hand.

"Shut up or die" she said sweetly.

"R-Right s-sorry grandma" she smiled and let go and pulled him up. He rubbed his hand.

"As I was saying" growled Madara. "Girls might be afraid of me but at least girls like me, how do you think I married the most beautiful girl in the world?" Madara kissed Rena on the cheek. She blushed at the contact, her gloved hand touched the spot where he kissed.

Naruto's jaw comically dropped to the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked as he pointed at Madara.

"I'm the guy who's kicking you out of my house because I've had enough of you" he laughed jokingly.

**Severed Bonds**

"Did the Gobi pose any problems, Sasori, Deidara?" asked Pain.

"No, we have rod" Deidara produced a golden rod. It had a small handle and sphere on the top. To each side there were wing-like appendages of gold. Pain used his magnetic jutsu to pull it toward him.

"I have a mission for you and Naruto when he wakes up" spoke Pain as the Akatsuki made eye contact with him around a large lantern in a cave. "You are too captain a crew and steal the book of sealing from a navel ship that is guarded by the Lightning Damiyo's son. Prince Onaki and the royal guard. They're on route to the Lightning Kingdom to deliver the book to the Lightning Daimyo's palace. I want you to steal it" Itachi didn't answer for a few moments.

"Why do you require...such an item?" asked Itachi.

"It holds the key to the door...dismissed" they all said nothing and disappeared.

**Severed Bonds**

Itachi looked down at the thousandth time at his partner. He had been asleep for a week now and he was beginning to really fret. Itachi's deminor suddenly changed as he saw Naruto's finger twitch.

"Ah...didn't catch the description of Iwa ninja that hit me in the head" Naruto sat up. He felt the beard that had grown in the past this past year.

"**Kit you're still 17 in this timeline. You've retained all the skills you amased in the past. Your body however is more developed as it was in previous timeline" Naruto groaned at his beast. **

'Shut up' he thought angrily.

Naruto sat up his two bangs falling just below his chin. Cracked his neck, he heard a squawk only to be tackled back down to the pillow.

"Hey buddy" laughed Naruto as he pulled him to his chest.

"Good to see you're back in the land of the living" said Itachi as he knelt down to Naruto and handed him a glass of water. "What was it like being asleep like that for a week?" he asked. Naruto laughed at the irony.

"Lively" Itachi just shook his head.

"Eat some food and get a shower, you stink. Then put this outfit on...we're going sailing" he said as he moved out the room. Talon pecked Naruto in the face.

"Yes mum" said Naruto as the bird went to rest on the nearby crate. Naruto got up. He was in a small pair of black shorts. His upper body bare. A scar that ran diagonally across his chest was clearly visible.

"Grandma was brutal, but the results...defiantly worth it" he clenched both his fist. Lightning danced around them briefly before dispersing.

**Severed Bonds**

"So this is our ship" said Naruto as he and Itachi surveyed the wooden ship. It looked nimble it was a narrowed shaped. It sails were orange with the Namikaze symbol on each of them.

"So...now all we need is a ship and a crew" said Naruto.

Itachi wore a simple black cloak and black pants.

Naruto wore black pants and black boots. His pants were tucked into his boots so they didn't get in the way. He wore his belt that held a pistol to right side. His kunai hold strapped to his right leg. His armor fastened around his mid section with black trench coat over it. A black strap was fastened around his chest and midsection form his top right shoulder to the bottom left of his hip. His scared forehead protecter fastened around his forehead. He also wore black gloves.

He smiled at Itachi as they walked into the port town.

**Severed Bonds**

"Yugito, Bee, Samui I have a mission for you three" said the Raikage as he spoke to his 3 seasoned Jonin.

"The book of sealing is being transported to the Lightning Damiyo's palace. You three are to play escort and ensure its safe return to the capital. There may be some...interesting characters trying to apprehend the book. Make sure it gets their safe by any means, is that understood?" asked Ay with a grin.

"Ah yes Raikage-sama" said Samui. She was a little confused at the grin he was usually very professional.

"No problem bro, we are gonna turn those enemy ninja into pasty white doe ya know" he crossed his arms and nodded.

"Is that understood Yugito?" asked Ay.

Ay's voice broke the girl out of her trance. Naruto hadn't shown up, why hadn't he shown up? He must have had a good reason to lie to her like he did...bastard.

"Understood sir" she smiled at him.

"Yes...well be more alert I know you're upset about" he sighed. "But trust me this mission will see you cheered up" he smiled at her. "Now get the hell out of my office, the is boat waiting for you in the port, don't disappoint" he waved them out and went back to his paperwork.

**Severed Bonds **

"Wake up my pretties, rise and shine. It's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace...but not for long" a beautiful woman in a scantily clad dress that left nothing to the imagination floated down to a platform of red clouds. Her dress wrapped around the tops of her legs, leaving her midriff exposed. Waves of the dress floated behind her. The fabric covered her areoles leaving the rest of her breasts exposed. She wore black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. The stars around her were manifestations of monsters. She had blood red hair that swerved in all different directions, her hair matched her eyes. A small version of Earth rose from the clouds.

"Amazing isn't it, I pull one tiny thread and their whole world falls into chaos...glorious chaos!" she gasped in excitement as he looked in the middle of the ocean between the coast of the lightning country and fire country.

"What's this, a noble prince, a priceless treasure" she surveyed the ship with blue sails and then turned to the one with orange sails. "And a black hearted killer, who just happens to be my Kyu-kun's jailor. Oh this is just too perfect" she turned to an octopus looking monster. It was all black minus a few star lights on its body.

"Karuna-chan...you know what to do" she kissed the monster on the cheek as it rose from its spot on the wall. It floated over the Earth.

"Let the games begin!" she laughed as the sea monster fell into the Earth's atmosphere..

**Severed Bonds **

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world's most valuable treasure is on its way to the Lightning Damiyo's palace...it's a shame it'll never get their" Itachi laughed as he steered the ship. The line of Naruto's crew cheered as their captain laughed. His boots hit the wood as he held his hands between his back, Talon rested on his shoulder as he walked in front of the line of his crew.

He smirked as he crew cheered.

"Itachi!" called Naruto as he jumped up on the platform.

"Talon!" Talon jumped off Naruto's shoulder and grabbed a lever in between his beak. Eagle like talons shot out of the starboard bowel as Naruto put his fist up in the air.

"Let's get rich!" he called as Itachi drove the ship into the side of the ship. Grounding the two ships together he jumped and back flipped onto the ship. He dove into a pile of royal guards ninja as he drew his sword from its new position on his back.

**Severed Bonds**

"A bit to flashy for my tastes" said Itachi.

"Ah, flashy" he groaned as Itachi grabbed a sword from a guard with his hand and threw him off the boat.

"Right...flashy" he chuckled as he heard a yell, he turned to the upper deck to see a blonde haired Kumo Konoichi fighting three guards at once.

"Yugito?" asked Naruto as he looked up at the girl.

"Things just got interesting" said Itachi.

"What's up kitty cat?" asked Naruto as he landed on the railing above Yugito.

"Naruto?" she asked as she dodged another punched and kicked the pirate in the gut.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Naruto jumped down and pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. He stabbed the locked wooden door, turned it violently and pulled it out. Ripping off the door handle.

"I'm working" he smiled and opened the door.

"You?" he asked as he walked in.

Yugito followed him in Itachi remained outside.

"Well what do ya know, fancy running into you here" laughed Itachi. He turned around to be tackled/hugged by Samui. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you" she said in a soft voice.

"I missed you to" he smiled when he felt a familiar chakra signature appear behind him.

"Uchiha and the blonde get busy make it fast cos this boat will make ya dizzy" Samui blushed but didn't let go of Itachi.

'What did he just call me?' wondered Itachi.

**Severed Bonds**

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

"Ya see this is what happens when you use the front door" Naruto and Itachi walked through the front doors of the palace party. Naruto and Itachi easily dispatched the guards out front with a powerful genjutsu.

"Naruto Namikaze, **The Sensou no kami (The God of War)" **spoke one of the guards that promptly pointed his spear at Naruto.

"You hear that Itachi, I'm famous. **The God of War. **That's got a pretty good ring to it" Naruto chuckled as the guard grunted at him.

"And Itachi Uchiha, the man that eliminated his entire clan in one night, why would we let you in here" a scream was heard behind them.

"Do all girls to that when you walk in the room Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"Hey, hey what about you as I recall every girl in the fire country has a poster of you on their bedroom roof" Itachi snickered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. This was the hime of Lightning country. She was said to have had over 100 marriage proposals and turned them all down. She had long waist length brown hair with green eyes. Her skin didn't have a blemish on it. She wore an elegant silk dress. It was strapless and had sequins patterns on it. She wore red shoes and red nail polish. She licked her red lips as she strode over to them like a peacock.

"Guards put your weapons down. Namikaze-dono, Uchiha-dono, so glad you came. I'd like to thank you for saving the book and my brother" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Who does she think she is, dono? She isn't shy, since when did SS ranked criminals become well liked' thought Itachi.

"We wouldn't miss a party thrown by such a..._prestigious_ family" said Naruto, his voice straining.

She turned around having other guests to greet.

Naruto and Itachi were about to walk forward but were stopped by the guards again.

"Weapons" spoke the guard with authority. Naruto didn't answer him, a guard put his hand on Itachi's shoulder emphasising that they weren't joking.

"If you wish to lose that hand, all you had to do was asked" said Itachi as he pulled out a kunai. All the guards flinched as he threw the kunai on the table adjacent to them.

"Your sword?" said the guard.

Naruto sealed the sword into a scroll and put it on the table.

"If you lose that sword, you'll lose your life" said Naruto as he followed Itachi into the crowd of people.

"Wonder if they realized that I can reverse summon, imbeciles" Naruto just shrugged.

"Who's an imbecile?" asked Itachi.

"You are" came a feminine voice behind them. They both turned around to see Samui wearing a red dress that hugged her in all the right places it was strapless and the right side of material ran down longer to her quads. The other side the dress went down to her knees.

"Well, well, its my private nurse" said Itachi as she went over and gave her a hug whispering something in her ear, she nodded and blushed a little.

"N-Naruto, Yugito is around here somewhere" said Samui. Naruto nodded getting the message. He walked through the crowd of people having no luck. He could here murmurs from the crowd of people. They feared and admired him so they kept their distance. Naruto finally spotted the special someone he was looking for. She looked out to the ocean on the balcony, it was beautiful. It made her look like a Goddess, not that she needed any help. Yugito wore a white dress with two straps that went just below her knees it hugged her female features perfectly. Naruto was about to go forward when the prince stepped out from behind a pillar with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"Do you like the ocean Yugito-hime" Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the conversation.

"Yes I do my prince" she spoke in a happy tone.

"I'm so glad that Ay-dono has accepted the offer letting me marry you" Naruto bit his lip as tears threatened to spill down his face.

"Yes I'm glad to" the prince went to kiss her, Naruto turned unable to watch. His heart felt like it had just been shattered into a million pieces, why? Why!?

Naruto stormed through the crowd of people. He pushed a rather large party guest over as he continued to walk angrily.

"Hey! Scum, kiss my feet wold suffice as an apology" Naruto turned around is cold blue eyes pierced the man's very soul. He fainted in absolute fear.

Naruto stormed up to where Itachi and Samui were. They were still in the same position, Samui had a blush on her face as Itachi had a sincere smile on his.

"We're leaving, now" his voice had finality in it he continued to walk; he grabbed his scroll and continued to walk out the doors.

Itachi saw the hurt expression on his little brother's face.

He looked at Samui.

"Go find Yugito" said Itachi, Samui nodded and kissed his lips for a few seconds she turned to find her friend. Itachi sighed and walked calmy out of the party.

**Severed Bonds **

The Prince leaned in for a kiss, she turned her head to the side so he kissed her cheek.

"It's improper for a Prince to show public displays of affection" said Yugito.

"I guess you're right Yugi-hime, I love you" he said. Yugito smiled.

Samui came through the balcony doors with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Yugito-chan, can I have a word. It's about Naruto" Yugito immediately left the Prince's side.

"Who's Naruto?" he asked angrily. "Yugito, I'm talking to you I expect an answer" Yugito ignored him as she walked to Samui. Who did her best not to adopt a sour look on her face at the Prince's face.

Yugito and Samui walked into a nether part of the palace.

**Severed Bonds **

"This is just too easy" said Delia. As she sat on a roof of the palace, she watched Naruto leave and smiled at the look of hurt on his face. She examined her nails with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Poor Naruto-kun" she giggled and she disappearated into the room where the book of sealing was being guarded.

The book was in the middle of the room, a lone guard was guarding the book. But waves of others were on all the other levels, but still, a lone guard? She moved down behind a pillar. The book was situated in the top part of the tower, it had four pillars around it and the book was on the pedestal in the middle of the room. The guard patrolled around the book with a serious expression on his face. He wore the stand guard uniform, a long sword strapped to his left hip.

"This is just too easy" she said quietly. She gestured upward with her finger. An exact replica of Naruto's body appeared. She moved into the body like a suit, she opened her red eyes in the body suit. A dagger appeared in her hand as she walked out into the light.

"Naruto!" Delia smiled as the guard charged at her; she blocked the strike with her dagger. She completely over powered the guard bringing him to his knees. She then punched him square in the face. The disguise fell off and dissipated, she walked calmly over to the book and smiled.

"This is just too easy" she giggled as she grabbed the book.

She giggled again as she ran her hand over it with glee. She then disappeared in a cloud of mist. An alarm went off as the book was on a pressure triggered alarm. Everyone inside the party was shown the exits as they all panicked. Most of the guards got the same idea, realising that Naruto and Itachi had left. A battalion sprinted right out to the docks. Naruto's ship was in sight, that eagle on the sails was unmistakable.

**Severed Bonds**

Naruto sat on the deck of his ship ready to cast off. A battalion of guards charged for it, Naruto paid them no mind as his ears twitched as the ran in formation toward him.

"Naruto!" shouted on the guards.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice held no emotions.

"Y-You stole the book of sealing!" Naruto just scoffed. "If you don't come now you'll be labelled an international-

The guard realised, he had let 2 missing ninja into his party,. The only reason they were aloud because the prince talked about a swashbuckling pirate and his crew of miscreants stormed the ship and saved the book and him. The guards presumed that it was Naruto, yet the Prince had no clue. The hime asked them to let him and Itachi in if they showed up. But still the guard didn't know what to say, there was nothing, not a thing that he could threaten Naruto with.

"Do you have a death wish? You look like a nice family man, shame if your wife was widowed and your children grew up without a father" the guard shrunk at Naruto's voice. "But I'm not getting out of here with the entire palace at arms trying to blow up my ship, so I'll come" said Naruto with a sigh as he disappeared onto the dock. He held his hands out the guards roughly slapped the handcuffs on him.

"This way" Naruto walked as the guards stood in formation around him.

"It's never easy is it?" sighed Itachi.

"Sir what do we do now the captain isn't coming back for a while by the looks of things" said a shirtless tanned man.

"Yes I know, weigh anchor again. But be prepared for a quick exit. It takes a lot to wind up our captain. But there are certain things that trigger his temper, being accused wrongly of something unfortunately meets that criteria" Itachi cracked his neck. "Be prepared to unfurl full sail" said Itachi as he jumped off the ship.

"You heard the man! Move!" he yelled.

**Severed Bonds **

"What's happening" whispered Yugito as she stood next to Samui who was standing next to Itachi. The council of the lightning country sat on a long table on a large stage. As the large crowd of party quests crowded around the situation. Who was in chains, two guards held spears in and his arms.

"Naruto Namikaze! Give me the book of sealing! You thief!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't have the book" he said trying to keep his calm.

"Who else would take it!" he yelled.

"Do you have any proof" he said his hands were digging into his chains.

"I don't need any who else would steal it. Not surprising, I've dealt with you clan before" the Damiyo was quiet old.

"No wonder they were all slaughtered like animals" Naruto snapped the chains.

"I'm in a really bad mood right now you piece of trash. If you have no proof, you have no ground to stand on. I'm leaving" Naruto as stopped by the guards.

"I sentence you to death Naruto Namikaze!" a loud boom erupted from the roof.

"I've got my two cents to add to this crap, ya know" said the voice as he stepped out of the smoke he created.

"Bee" said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, not lookin' so good bro. Being put to death isn't fun, but I got a feeling that something else happened to put ya in a funk, hmmm" he said bringing his hand to his chin.

"Killer Bee, leave!" Bee laughed.

"Da Bee ain't gonna run, if Naruto didn't steal the book than I believe him ya know. Why not let him go get it back, get this place back on track. I demand the right of substitution, Naruto goes and gets da book, while I chill here with my lovely friends" said Bee.

"Killer Bee, if he is allowed to leave then he won't come back!" the council disused among themselves for a few moments.

"What are you doing!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm saving yo ass kiddo. Just bring da book back, you can bring it back jack no probs ya know" he patted Naruto on the back.

"I will not be responsible for your life! You fool!" said Naruto angrily.

"Bee, you do realise that if Naruto doesn't return. You will be put to death in his place, your the Raikage's brother" Bee nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

"Naruto you have 10 days to recover the book, if you do not return, Bee with be executed" Bee nodded again. The guards removed the broken cuffs off of Naruto.

"Taaa...fuck" Naruto shook his head and rubbed his wrists

**Severed Bonds **

The ship raced off the dock, in a hurry at full sail. Rat swung on a rope as he lit the torches as the rope held his wait. When he got to Itachi on the upper deck he simply held his lantern up. Rat past him lighting his torch, he put the torch down and continued to read the map.

"So how do we get this book" Naruto laughed.

"We aren't going to Delia, we're going to Fire Island, we deserve a vacation!" Naruto slammed a map over Itachi's.

"Fire Island?" asked Itachi as he raised an eyebrow.

"Think of the sun" said Naruto.

"It's monsoon season" said Itachi.

"Think of the beaches" said Naruto.

"Oh beautiful, if you like mosquitoes" said Itachi.

"And the woman" said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh great if you like married woman, they're all honeymooners" Naruto sighed.

"He's our friend" said Itachi as he crossed his arms. "Our friend is in danger, and you're going to run away" said Itachi.

"Ay won't let Bee be killed for me" said Naruto.

"Bee put his faith in us, and you're going to run" Naruto sighed.

"I'm captain, and I say we're going to Fire Island, now set a course. Gentlemen, we're heading to Fire Island!" the men cheered as the sun began to rise.

**Severed Bonds**

"Freakin' people...Itachi...Damiyo" Naruto growled as he opened his cabin door.

"Oh my what's this" Naruto heard a feminine voice from his cabin. He peered in, the last person he wanted to see, Yugito. "This would be far to delicate" Yugito touched the golden statue's appendage only to have it fall off.

"Uhoh" she said.

Naruto visibly winced. He sighed calming himself he walked into his cabin quietly.

"Mhm, Naruto has good taste" she said as she grabbed a golden necklace.

"What are you doing here" said Naruto. It came out a lot angrier than it was meant to.

Yugito turned around to met Naruto who had his arms crossed.

"I'm here to make sure you get the book of sealing, or bring you're dead body" Naruto scoffed.

"Really? Do you know anything about how to properly operate a ship" Yugito growled and crossed her arms over her ample bosoms.

"No" she said begrudgingly.

"Do you know where the book of sealing is?" asked Naruto.

"No" replied Yugito.

"Do you know who Delia is?" asked Naruto.

"Who?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you navigate on your own!?" asked Naruto. Yugito perked up and smiled.

"Yes!"

"Well good, then I'll dump your ass in a paddle boat and you navigate yourself all the way back to the palace because I;m not going to get the book, we're going to Fire Island" Naruto dumped himself on his bed.

"That isn't like you" said Yugito.

"Oh well ya know, maybe I'm just as good as lying as you're" said Naruto he shook his head.

"You mean the Prince" Yugito giggled.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type" Naruto chuckled sarcastically.

"You really are an ass Raikage-sama is just-

"I don't care Yugito" growled Naruto.

"You have to be the most, stubborn asshole I've ever met" Naruto just looked at her.

"What, nothing to say" Naruto growled, he picked her up over his shoulder. She growled and kicked and screamed trying to get free.

They walked out onto the deck, everyone seemed to be watching with mixed emotions.

"Put me down, put me down you oversized idiot, now!" she screamed Naruto threw her into the food storage room. Which was accessible through a door in deck.

Naruto whistled and Ria came running toward him. As he walked down the stairs in the small room.

"Welcome to the Aquilla Miss Nii, enjoy first class!" Naruto began walking out as Ria licked her face.

"Why you-

Naruto slammed the door in her face.

"How did she even get on my ship" Naruto surveyed his crew. They all began to hide the germs in their hands.

"Gentleman, we have a new course. We're going to the realm of chaos" growled Naruto as he walked up the stairs to see Samui next to Itachi.

"What, what happened to Fire Island?"

"No sun?"

"No beaches?"

"No sexy time?"

Suddenly a flower necklace fell on Naruto's head.

"Rat!" growled Naruto.

"Sorry captain" said the skinny sailor in the crows nest.

The shirtless man landed next to Naruto suspended in the air, rope wrapped around him.

"Did you say Realm of Chaos?" asked the man, as Naruto kept walking.

"That's right" replied Naruto.

"The same realm where no man has ever returned, where they grind your bonds and rip out your intestines and-

"No Rat, this is a the nice Realm of Chaos. Plenty of woman, drinks, ya know with the little umbrellas?" Rat nodded and stopped his advance around Naruto who walked up to the helm.

"That wasn't like you Naruto-kun" said Itachi as he steered the ship in open water.

"What are you doing on my ship?" asked Naruto in a rood tone.

"I doubt you have a medic, I'm here to help" Naruto just shook his head, his ears twitched.

He sighed and walked down back to where he dumped Yugito.

"Don't throw up on my food" Naruto grabbed her arm. And lifted her out of the cabin, she made a break for the side of the ship. She hurled over the side of the boat. Naruto sighed, a puff of smoke erupted from his hand. It was a bottle of ginger ale.

"Drink this" said Naruto. Yugito grabbed the bottle, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She was sat down on a wooden chair.

"Drink and look!" said Naruto as he pointed to the horizon. He walked off before Yugito got to say thank you.

Was he really this upset with her? Wait Samui, she told her that Naruto must have seen her and the Prince...oh God! She couldn't move right now at the fear of vomiting, but she would have to explain things to him.

"So you're not, totally uncaring" said Itachi.

"I'm not heartless; I know how terrible it feels. She'll probably fall asleep soon after all the energy she's lost" Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his mop of blonde hair.

"You could be a little more caring" said Samui.

Naruto just scowled and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"He's in a bad mood" said Samui.

"Oh that's not bad mood, you'd be lucky to see a bad mood and live. And pissed off, even I have to admit he's a little scary" said Itachi with a smile.

"You?" said Samui.

"You know" said Samui changing the subject. "Yugito really likes Naruto" said Samui, Itachi just shook her head.

"You think I'm deaf and blind?" said Itachi as he continued to steer the ship.

"Naruto really likes her as well, that is why he's so upset. After seeing Yugito with the Prince, he's heartbroken" said Itachi with a sad expression.

"Yugito's heart is breaking as well. Naruto's never been so harsh with her" Itachi sighed.

"They'll work things out, relax" said Itachi with a blasé smile.

"How can you know that?" she asked.

"Because I know" said Samui.

"You can't just 'know' said Samui.

"Yes, I can" laughed Itachi.

**Severed Bonds**

Yugito's azure eyes opened as she looked out at the horizon. She stood up, her balance returned to her as night fell. She looked around for Naruto, she felt his chakra signature above her. She looked up. Talon was on his shoulder as he looked at the full moon. She sighed sadly and bit her lip. Tears ran down her soft cheeks at the thought of Naruto being so angry at her. At first she'd thought that he was joking, but he was really serious, he was hurting she could tell.

Ever since she was a child she had the ability to read peoples chakra signatures. When she closed her eyes, different emotions meant a different feel of chakra. It wasn't a Kekkei Genkai it was very rare and advanced sensor ability that her mother had, or maybe still has she has no idea. Naruto's chakra was broken...he was upset it was lively, warm, mischievous and comforting as it always was. She wanted to go up and apologise, but she'd thought she'd better wash the taste of vomit out her mouth. The sun was beginning to rise.

She washed her mouth out and chewed a breath mint. So the smell of her lunch was gone. She couldn't taste it, which was good. She **shusined **next to Naruto, Talon looked at her and disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Hello" said Naruto.

"Hi" she responded. "Can I sit with you" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"You didn't do anything, I was just being childish" said Naruto.

"I-I know you saw me with the Prince and I-

"I'm sorry, Yugito. I was being stupid, if you want to marry the Prince than that's alright, I understand" said Naruto with a sad smile.

"Naruto you don't understand I don't-

"Captain!" yelled a crew member. "We're coming up to the graveyard" Naruto nodded and disappeared leaving Yugito by herself.

She sighed and jumped down next to Samui.

"Did you and Fox-boy make up?" asked Samui with a poked to her stomach making her giggle.

"We apologised to each other, but I didn't get to explain myself...about the Prince" said Yugito.

"Don't worry you have a week and a bit to apologise. Lets just focus on getting through this and back to help Bee" said Samui.

Naruto took the helm as Itachi went below decks. Yugito looked up at him.

"Naruto there-

"No there is no other way"

"But we could-

"Yes this is the fastest way and you have my permission to get a free lesson in sailing" Naruto smiled, his chakra was back to normal.

Or at least not cold.

Naruto steered the ship into the mouth of the rocks. Wrecked ships littered everywhere it set a very somber tone to this place, it was seldom a sailor made it out of here alive.

**Severed Bonds**

"Ah this is just to painful to watch, maybe if I provide some mood music, it'll maybe lighten all the men up" she giggled as she held a wine glass in her hands. She stirred it with her large finger nail as small figures began to appear in the trail she left around the edge of the glass. They were blue and they looked female.

**Severed Bonds**

"Rocks! Off the starboard bowel!" shouted Rat from the crows nest.

Naruto steered the ship right, the feeling Yugito got from this place was terrible. She looked over the ship into the water. 3 transparent female figures smiled evilly at her. Their eyes glowing yellow as they swam around the ship.

"Naruto, Naruto" she got no response. Naruto just 'hmm' to her as he had a far off look in his eyes.

"Itachi!" Samui got the same response.

A crew member kissed another's armpit. The older member of the crew threw his shirt off.

"Yaaaa come and get it ladies" he shouted revealing his flabby figure.

"Naruto!" Naruto just chuckled.

"I'm so bad" he winked at nobody as the shut was rammed into the side of the cliff, they began to pick up speed.

"Ah...men" she pinched the bridge of her nose as the three sirens appeared off the port of the ship. All the men went to grab them groggily. They swam over them, bringing the water with them. The men seemed more interested.

"Ah...I saw her first" shouted a crew member with a smile on his face. He pushed his crew member down and began to walked toward them again. Samui gave a rope to Ria who was now up on the upper deck with Yugito.

"Grab the deck now!" she shouted the little fox understood as she ran right in between the crew and the sirens. She pulled on the rope with her developing canines as all the crew stumbled back at the rope.

"Amoi, amoi" Rat jumped down from the top of the ship.

"Rat!" screamed Samui as he went to the port side of the ship. He kissed the water-like woman. Who returned it and pulled him into the water.

Samui threw a rope over the top of the ships top wooden sails, which were retracted so it didn't hinder the travel. She had the other end of the rope in her hand which was tied to a hook. She swung over to him and hooked his pants. She landed back on the ship and pulled him up. He was flailing his arms around in shook. A siren came up to Naruto who was draped up on helm. Yugito quickly went and grabbed the ship's helm.

"Talon, get Naruto!" she yelled the bird seemed to appear out of nowhere and pecked his master in the face.

"Ow!" he yelped as his cheek had some blood on it. A siren came again and grabbed his cheeks.

"Hmmm" he said in a trance.

The ship hit a rock and picked up speed exponentially. Yugito tripped over her own feet as the current picked up speed. She rolled over right into Naruto's arms. She hit the siren and it burst into a pool of liquid. Naruto wrapped her arms around her and began to kiss her. Yugito looked a little angry, her eyes were open as a blush appeared on her face. She punched him in the face knocking him out. Samui grabbed Itachi and threw him next to Naruto. Yugito ran up the stairs to the helm as they approached a rising current. A piece of wrecked ship was sucked in a large rock situated in the water ripped it to shreds. Yugito looked a little panicked. She spotted a wrecked ship, and beyond it the open sea. She looked at the dangerous again and smiled.

"Talon the blades!" she yelled. She turned hard to port as the ship headed for the wrecked one. It would serve as a ramp out of this dangerous stretch of God forsaken water. The ship was going fast enough to make it up the ramp with finesse. The talon-like blades ripped through the wreckage.

Naruto went to stand up but a piece of wood hit him the head knocking him back down. Yugito grinned as they clashingly destroyed the last bit of ship. Along with the 3 sirens who screamed being caught up in the wreckage. As the blades cut the water monsters in half.

The ship jumped right out into the open water. It bounced a little on the calm sea. Birds flew over the ship as the crew began to sea.

"The captain saved us" shouted 1 crew member.

"No Yugito and Samui"

"Yugito and Samui!"

"They saved us"

Naruto walked up to Yugito on the helm who grinned at him.

"There's my little hero, you were so brave, who's good kit" Ria yipped at her mistress as she showered her with affection.

"Still think I shouldn't be here?" Naruto huffed.

"Absolutly!" he yelled.

"Look at my ship" he said, the ship had gotten some knocks breaking the intricate patterns.

"Are you kidding, I saved your life!" she yelled.

"Oh I would have been fine, I always am" she growled as she stepped aside. She growled again when he smiled at her.

"What!?" she growled.

She turned her heel and went into below deck shutting the door slamming it behind her.

Itachi crossed his arms at him, Itachi continued to give Naruto his 'big brother look.'

"Mother...

Naruto jumped down to the door that she slammed, he knocked loudly with his fist.

The crew all crossed their arms at him.

Naruto knocked again.

"What?!" yelled Yugito opening the door.

"Thank you!" he yelled.

"You're welcome!" she matched his tone.

"Well good bye!" he yelled.

"Fine goodbye!" she yelled back.

"Bye!" he yelled.

"Bye to you!" she slammed the door in his face. They all crossed their arms at him, Naruto raised an eyebrow and they all dispersed.

"Happy now?" asked Ria who sat next to her. She didn't respond as she looked at Naruto walking away. Talon landed on his shoulder, the bird had released his excrement on his back and he hadn't noticed.

She yipped in laughter.

"Ah!...Itachi...crew...woman!" growled Naruto as he walked up the stairs as Itachi steered the ship.

"When are the two of you going to stop arguing?" asked Samui.

"When she-I don't know!" he crossed his arms and surveyed the damage to his ship.

**Shooting Star**

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
me w(o) tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

koko wa itsumo no kouen  
yake ga mieru  
suberidai no ue  
mukarshi kara boku no tokutou seki  
nayami ga areba kakani kurdesu  
ano koro no mama yume tochuu de  
ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
moshi kashite kokoga mo shuuten  
nante yowane haite  
shippai sou no hi mo aru  
demo sono tabi ni omoi dasu  
nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
chiisana koro no negai goto  
ima mukashi mo kawarani mama

sora wo mi agereba  
hoshitachi ga hora mada daiteru  
kono hoshi no hitotachi mitaini  
samazama na hikari w(o) hanatte  
sono dakara boku mo  
hitoki mo kagayaitetaina  
mew(o)tojite kokoroni chikau  
nagareboshi ni yume w(o) takushite

**Hope you enjoyed that, I had real fun with this one! Especially the banter between Yugito and Naruto. Please review and let me know what ya think! I know I feel sorry for Naruto. And what of Yugito's parents?**


End file.
